The Life and Labours of Carionax Greywalker
by Ecrilthir
Summary: (OC Story with some familiar faces popping up) Carionax Greywalker is a name many Dark Wizards fear, but what are the origins of the famous wizard, how did he become as well renown as he is, AU And using many OC's. I own Carionax and many OC's, this is a prequel to many upcoming stories (I Really am bad at this summary thing...)
1. Prologue: A Legend Begins

**Hello all, I'm back with something slightly different, I've decided to write the backstory of an OC that both myself and a friend of mine will be using, I hope you enjoy, we created this character together and now here he is, C. V. Greywalker.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, I Do own all my OC's and the plot though**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Legend begins**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he appeared in the quiet London street, it was midmorning on a Sunday, children running and playing in the streets, he walked calmly down the street, he couldn't understand, surely Horace wasn't too busy to do it, but as a favour to the man, he had come himself, however as he arrived at Number 7 he paused and knocked.

He waited a moment before the door was opened by a tall women, she had black hair tied in a bun and bright green eyes, reminding him strikingly of the Slytherin Quddich robes, her outfit was simple and clean, she raised a single eyebrow upon seeing him in his buttercup yellow suit,

"Good morning, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore smiled at the women and she narrowed her eyes slightly before leaning against the door,

"And how may I help, you, Professor Dumbledore?" the women replied,

"Well, it concerns your oldest son, a… Master Carionax Greywalker" Albus replied, "I wonder if it would be better discussed in private"

Mrs. Greywalker nodded as she walked inside, bringing him into the decently sized lounge, she gestured to a chair and Dumbledore nodded his thanks

"So what is it that you want my son for?" Mrs. Greywalker asked,

"Well, I come representing a wonderful school that your son has won a scholarship for, Hogwarts" Dumbledore smiled,

"I see, I was not aware he was up for such a scholarship" Mrs. Greywalker replied,

"Ah, we'll his school noticed a certain talent and put him forward" Dumbledore replied, "Is Master Greywalker here?"

"Of course I am" a Small but calm voice from behind them told him and Albus turned to face a small ten year old boy, wearing a pair of Pyjamas that were bright white, his skin was pale but held a hints of life, he like his mother had black hair, but his flowed down his to his shoulders. But it was his eyes that caught Dumbledore's breath…

A bright, fierce Crimson.

He almost repressed a shudder when the memory of his meeting with Tom Riddle, but Tom's eyes and this young mans seemed so very, very different, where Tom held cold and fierce power, this young man held power and calm, with a hint of amusement.

"You must be Carionax, I am…" Albus began,

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts" Carionax finished,

Dumbledore blinked, surely such an untrained and young man could not use Legitimency… such a thing was unheard of, "Indeed, and you know what Hogwarts is?"

Dumbledore pictured the word in his mind to see if Carionax could find it, and sure enough he felt it, something prodding his mind. So, he had somehow come to be able to use Legitimency without a wand and without training, Dumbledore wondered how long he had been doing such a thing.

"I have always known what people are thinking, mother calls it a gift. My friends however call it my Magic trick" Carionax smiled to himself, but Albus was sure that Carionax had put a certain emphasis on magic.

"Indeed, it is wonderful to watch" Dumbledore smiled to him, "And as I was saying, that certain skills and abilities your son possesses allow him the right to attend the finest institute of its type in Europe, or dare I say, the world"

"And what are those abilities and skills?" Mrs. Greywalker asked,

Dumbledore smiled to her and then leaned forward slight, "the ability and skills of a Wizard"

"A… Wizard?" Mrs. Greywalker asked, "My son is a Wizard?"

"Yes, and I would say, a very powerful one, never in all my time teaching anyone, have I seen someone with his ability at truth finding" Dumbledore replied,

"Well I always knew he was…. Special… but a wizard, how can you be so sure?" Mrs. Greywalker asked,

"Have you ever done anything, unexpected or unexplainable?" Dumbledore asked Carionax,

"Other than being able to know thing?" Carionax asked,

"Yes, other than that" Dumbledore nodded,

Carionax frowned slight, as if recalling something, "There was the time my brother got his kite stuck in a tree… I managed to jump all the way to the top branch and grab it… it was at least double, if not triple my size"

"Indeed, that is the sort of thing I refer to, you spend 7 years learning different types of Magic, and learning how to control it" Dumbledore replied, drawing out his wand, flicking it a nearby pot, several flowers appeared inside the pot.

"Impressive" Carionax replied,

"So, will you be joining us this September 1st?" Dumbledore asked,

"May I mother?" Carionax asked,

"One question before I do so, Professor Dumbledore, if he does not go and learn how to control his… powers, could it be dangerous?" Mrs. Greywalker asked,

"It has been known that untrained wizards have the ability to lose control of their power, and it strikes those who have angered them" Dumbledore replied,

"Hmm… I can see no problem with that, you will need to gather school supplies, here is your letter and this also contains your train ticket, Mr. Greywalker, all you need to do is go to the Leaky Cauldren public house and Tom will show yu how to get to Diagon Alley, where Wizards and Witches gather their supplies"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Carionax inclined his head and with that Dumbledore found himself standing outside their house, something was troubling him about the young Carionax, but he knew he would watch the child closely…

* * *

 **(September 1** **St** **Hogwarts platform)**

Carionax stepped off of the Hogwarts express and looked around, he could see other excited first years looking around while older students greeted each other and welcomed each other back to school. He watched as they got into carriages while a gruff looking man was taking them in a boat over a black lake.

Carionax and a young man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes Climbed into the same boat as him, "Didn't see you on the train"

"I was there, Carionax Greywalker" Carionax replied

"Alastor Moody" Alastor held out his hand and with a shake Carionax nodded,

"Looking forward to the sorting?" Carionax asked, when he and his mother went to Diagon alley, he'd practically bought 200 books, having read around 30 of them (including his textbooks) in the previous month,

"Yeah, I guess…" Alastor replied tiredly, "Know what house your aiming for?"

"Hmm either Slytherin or Ravenclaw would be fine" Carionax replied,

"I'm aiming for Gryffindor" Alastor replied,

"Good luck with that" Carionax replied, and as their conversation came to close, the boats gently arrived at the port, the students climbed off of the boats and up the stairs, as they reached the top, a stern looking women with a black bun of hair tied at the back of her head, her brown eyes watched them all fiercely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, very shortly, you will pass through these doors and then you will be sorted. There are four houses, Gyriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. If you will wait here, I will collect you in a minute" The women told them and with that she turned and walked off,

"Well this is all jolly exciting isn't it?" a voice called from the crowd and Carionax turned to face a short plump man with brown hair and eyes watching him, he reminded Carionax of a spoiled brat.

"Oh Very exciting, we've been left standing in a hallway waiting" Carionax rolled his eyes watching the man, who puffed out his chest even more, giving the impression he was a beach ball.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, and who might you be?" Fudge asked,

"Carionax Greywalker" Carionax replied calmly,

"Well Carry-an-axe…" Fudge began before Carionax rolled his eyes,

"Carion-axe" Carionax growled, before he heard the stern women return,

He returned swiftly to his place before she smiled to them all, "We're ready for you now"

With that she turned and lead the small group of students through the doors and into a large hall, where the rest of the school were all seated, Carionax looked up at the bewitched sky, it showed a pale white moon in a field of stars that littered the night sky like pin pricks. However his attention as immediately brought back when he realised everyone had stopped at the front of the hall.

With that an old three legged stool was placed in front of the teachers and an old hat atop it.

Carionax looked around before hearing the hall fall silent, before he realised, this was the sorting hat, and its song had come…

* * *

 **And that seems like a good place to leave him,**

 **Next time:** ** _The Sorting Hat._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat

**And I'm back with Carionax's story, and if anyone is interested, yes I did make the cover picture myself and it is indeed of an Adult Greywalker….. (I'm useless with Song and lyrics, so I have borrowed this from the HP Books)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Sorting Hat**

* * *

Carionax stood with his back to the main student body before he saw it, a small rip on the hat opened and it began to sing…

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me_

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set the Gryffindors apart._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

 _If you've a ready mind_

 _Where those of wit and leanring_

 _Will always find their kind_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _Now slip me sung about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

Carionax along with the rest of the school clapped and then the stern professor sent them all a glare and within three seconds they were silent, "When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head"

Carionax shrugged to himself that it didn't seem too difficult to put on a hat, before making ready

"Aimes, Celeste"

Carionax watched as a small girl with long flowing blonde hair walked up and sat on the stool, before her blue eyes were covered by the large hat, a minute passed before he heard the call, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The professor lifted the hat and she rushed off to the table that clapped loudly.

"Aura, Allard"

A boy walked forward with a worried face by seemingly intelligent grey eyes, he had short red flaming red hair before it too was covered by the hat, this time it took mere seconds to annonce its choice, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Carionax watched as he joined Celeste at the Hufflepuff table, and it continued as Erika Blooms went to Ravenclaw followed by Bethany Brown, Piper Crow joined Allard and Celeste in Hufflepuff, while Dante Dread became the first Slytherin and Ebony Fade joined Gyriffindor.

"Fudge, Conelius"

Carionax watched as the boy walked confidently forward and the hat fell to his shoulders, covering his head, Carionax and the hall waited for three minutes before the hat confidently called, "SLYTHERIN!"

Fudge got up and walked calmly to the clapping desk before every turned their attention to the professor,

"Greywalker, Carionax"

Carionax stepped forward and sat down as the hat covered his hairline, before he heard a voice in his head,

 _Aho, this will be fun… Dumbledore has been discussing you in his office… I have been so looking forward to this._ The sorting hat told him,

 _I aim to please, so where oh hat of the founder, do you think I belong?_ Carionax asked,

 _Well, it appears complex, your loyalty to your beliefs and family make you the equal of any Hufflepuff, however with your sharp tounge and wit you'd have them terrified of you, your rash actions in the past could be hinting at Gryffindor, but I think not._ The hat told him

 _So it comes down to Ravenclaw and Slytherin_ Carionax summed up.

 _Indeed it appears it does_ the Sorting Hat replied, _your thirst for knowledge and wit would certainly place you evenly amoung the ravens, but I think that you would eat them alive with cunning plots and plans… so that leave you in…._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Carionax felt the hat lift from his head as he calmly walked to his new house's table, he turned his attention to the front as more and more were sorted, Rose Howler went to Gryffindor, Dillon Hunt joined them in Slytherin, Maddock Latimer Male went to Hufflepuff, Sabrina Le Croix joined Gryffindor.

He watched before he heard the fermiliar name,

"Moody, Alastor"

Carionax turned to watch his boat-mates sorting, it was seconds after the hat touched his head that the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Carionax smirked as he saw the boy get his dream house, and then continued to watch the sorting as

Aidan Morelli joined Gryffindor, and the twins Damek and Zen Mortem were both placed in Ravenclaw, Gideon Prewett joined the Gryffindor's, Estrella Queen calmly walked to Ravenclaw after a minute under the hat. Gerard Raven was sorted into Gryffindor after ten minutes of debating, Briar Shade was quickly placed in Hufflepuff, Rita Skeeter was sorted within milliseconds into Slytherin.

Carionax was vagily aware that two more slytherins joined them, and heard their names as Cilo Stone and Mina Storm, a women with a unusually vauge expression by the name of Sybill Trelawney was placed in Ravenclaw while Sirne Vigil and Lucius Vixen were both placed in Hufflepuff While Lucius twin Gabriel was placed in Ravenclaw.

A sad boy went to Hufflepuff of the name Chay White while Nicholas Winter was sorted to Ravenclaw, a drawn faced girl called Searfina Wood was placed in Gryffindor while Yvonne Wood sat next to him in Slytherin and finally Sophie Zayne was placed in Hufflepuff.

With that the stern professor lifted the stool and took the hat to a side room, as Dumbledore stood,

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall…. And for our old hands, welcome back and to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts…. There is a time for speeches, but it is not now…. Tuck in" and with that he sat down before Carionax realised the previously bare desks were now full of food and drink, and the previously quiet Slytherin's spoke in hushed tones.

As he was helping himself to a chicken breast he overheard Fudge moaning about the sorting, "It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, can you imagen… I mean…. Hufflepuff…"

"Where'd else it say would be good of you Greywalker?" an older student asked, her black hair flowed down her back and her black eyes seemed to drill holes into him,

"It said Ravenclaw, but feared I'd eat them alive with too many plots…. So it finally realised Slytherin was for me" Carionax replied,

"Excellent, we need as many good students as possible, we haven't won the house cup in nearly 10 years… its becoming embrassing" the student replied,

"I Can imagine" Carionax nodded, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name"

"Hyacinth… Hyacinth Flint" she smiled, "Anyway, back straight, we must keep up apperances, it will all be explained at Pit gathering."

"Pit Gathering?" Fudge asked,

"Yes, the once yearly gathering of all Slytherin's in the dorms, where the rules are explained, as are the expectations of someone from this, the most noble house in Hogwarts" Hyacinth replied,

Carionax smirked as he watched the rest of dinner pass in a blur of talking, eating and dignity.

He watched the head table as Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall tapped her glass lightly,

"As I said before, welcome to Hogwarts, I have a few start of term notices to give out, it should be noted that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden for all students, there is a list of forbidden items on our caretakers door, which I'm sure Mr Pringle will be happy to show you… and as our old hands have noticed, we have a new professor joining us to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, so please join me in welcoming Professor Bones." Dumbledore told them all,

A light clapping followed as a women stood up, a long drawn face with pale grey eye that watched them, her black robes flowed around her.

"And now, off to bed… pip… pip" Dumbledore dismissed them with wave of his hand, and Carionax stood, deciding that if he was to find the Slytherin common room he would need to follow Hyacinth, as the groups stood, he followed the taller women, and saw most of the first years following suit, however Fudge seemed to want to continue eating.

Shaking his head he followed suit, the twisting corridors of the dungeons until he found that she had stopped, as had the rest of the house

"Bungarus" she spoke calmly and a portion of the wall vanished, revealing a large green room beyond it,

"Welcome to the Snake Pit" Hyacinth smiled to them as they stepped inside.

* * *

 **And here we are done once again….**

 **Next time: _Entering the Snake Pit_**

 **Catch you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Entering the Snake Pit

**And I'm back again!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Entering the Snake Pit**

* * *

Carionax and the rest of Slytherin house stepped inside the dormatry and he looked around, the room itself was dark with black leather couches sat close to the fire, several desks sat around the edges of the room as they saw stairs that lead down to their rooms, the room was lit by torches and a roaring fire in an ornate black marble fireplace.

The room itself seemed to have snakes carver or woven everywhere, into some of the walls, large snake designs could be seen on the fire place a silver and emerald statue sat of a giant snake fighting a man with a sword.

"It's almost time for the Pit Gathering, snakes assemble" Hyacinth called to them as they walked over, she looked over at the assembled Slytherin students, after a few minutes the last of the Slytherin's arrived and the doorway closed.

"Welcome to the Snake Pit, we are Slytherin's, that means we ae the best. We are cunning and smart, we are not the rash Gryffindor's, nor lofty Ravenclaws, nor are we wimpy Hufflepuff's, and that is why we are feared and hated, if you have any problems with your fellow snakes, they end in this room, when we are out there, it is the rest of the school against us, for this reason, when we do travel, do so in groups, for a lone snake is easy prey…" Hyacinth told them, before watching them all, "We are too all arrive back inside this room by 9:00 no matter what year you are in, this gives us thirty minutes before the first curfew if any snakes get lost in the dark"

"We also have a few rules for you" Hyacinth called to them, "When in the great hall, we do not slump like a group of groping Gryffindor's, and we show politeness to all we meet, unless they have done wrong by Slytherin, if someone attacks, try not to get hurt and only use defensive spells, we do not need anyone thinking that we were the aggressors"

"But above all the rules and warnings, support each other and the noble house of Slytherin and you will fit right in" Hyacinth told them and with that chatter broke out around the room, many of the older students stood speaking together in shadowy corners of the room.

Carionax looked around and saw a stairs going down, he moved swiftly towards them, he saw a series of doors, one set with the word girls on and the other set with the word boys. He walked to the boys doors and looked inside, seeing it went in descending years, so when he finally reached his dormitory, the others had followed behind, they walked silently into the room and saw a long room with beds and desk arranged against opposing walls, torches lit it and the emerald green tiles on the walls seemed to shimmer.

Walking to the furthest bed, he sat down and watched as his fellow year mates joined him in the room. He saw that Fudge took the bed furthest from him while Dante Dread took the next bed while Dillon Hunt sat in the next one.

After each muttering a quick goodnight they fell asleep.

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

Carionax awoke as he saw the torches on the wall lit up, grumbling to himself he sat up and looked around, he quickly put on his robes and examined that it now bore the Slytherin crest on it, and the trim had turned emerald green, he stood up and walked out of the dorm silently, and into the common room, finding people standing inside he saw Hyacinth waiting for the first years,

"Hey Greywalker" Hyacinth greeted,

"Flint" Carionax nodded, "Why is everyone just standing around?"

"We're waiting for 6:30, that's when we start heading upstairs for breakfast, breakfast itself starts at 6:00, which is when the torches begin lighting, however no respectable Slytherin will arrive at that time, we are if nothing else, sure to be fashionably late to breakfast" Hyacinth smirked, "You'll also receive your timetable today so be ready, make sure to grab your books, from what Professor Slughorn said, you'll defiantly have potions today at some point…. "

"Professor Slughorn?" Carionax asked,

"The Head of Slytherin house, he is meant to do the message, however he always arrives about an hour after the firsties go to bed, so they miss it… in the end I told him I'd start doing it, people here like power plays like that" Hyacinth told him and Carionax nodded,

"That's what makes you the unofficial Queen of Slytherin then?" Carionax asked,

"You've been reading" Hyacinth's eyes glittered, "But yes, that is my title, and why I was chosen as a prefect this year"

"Interesting" Carionax nodded,

"So hatchling, we better get going" Hyacinth smirked as she turned,

"Hatchling?" Carionax asked,

"Yeah, its what we call the most promising Firstie, but they can change" Hyacinth told him, "So let us head for breakfast"

With their queen in the lead, followed by the Hatchling the Slytheirn's followed them, Carionax memorised the pathway they took and within a few minutes arrived at the great hall, seeing the Professors already eating and a few of the other Houses,

"Hatchling you sit to my right when sit down" Hyacinth told him, "It is one of the most important roles in Slytherin, tonight after classes I shall explain to you your roles within our most noble house"

"Very well" Carionax nodded, and with that the pair sat down and he saw one of the teachers, he was a slightly rounded man with wearing a tweed suit with a mop of brown hair atop his head.

"That's Professor Slughorn, he was watching to find out who the Hatchling this year is" Hyacinth told him and with a smirk he nodded,

"When the hatchling leaves first year, what happens?" Carionax asked,

"if they did a good job, which is rare, their title becomes a Snakelet, which means young Snake, and eventual successor of the current leader of Slytherin, we havn't had a Snakelet in over 17 years, so that warns you how power-mad most Hatchlings become" Hyacinth told him, as she helped herself to some Scrambled Eggs, "Just a warning for you, all Snakes bit, some have more venom than others, just because our fights end at the common room, doesn't mean they can't end in blood"

"Then I best spend time listening to defensive spells" Carionax replied, as he popped a sausage onto his plate while Hyacinth poured pumpkin juice.

"It is a wise choice, I can recommend some books in the library" Hyacinth smirked, as she turned to watch the rest of the Slytherin's walk in, "ah here are the Neonate's"

"The other baby Snakes?" Carionax asked with a smirk, as he watched the other First Years stroll in,

"Quite" Hyacinth told him as they sat on the opposite end of the table, "They will learn in time that it is not good to walk in late, as they are seated closer to the teachers, and more likely to be overheard in their planning."

As breakfast continued, Carionax eyes continued to dart up to look at Professor Slughorn as he felt the man's eyes watching him, however around 8:00 the teacher rose as did three others, and grabbed a pile of papers on his table,

"Ah our Schedules" Hyacinth smirked, "Come Hatchling"

With that the two rose and grabbed the papers from the large teacher before he could move too far,

"O-Ho, and who do we have here then?" Slughorn asked, watching intently,

"Professor Slughorn, this is this year's hatchling, Carionax Greywalker… Hatchling, this is Professor Slughorn, our head of house" Hyacinth told the pair,

"It is nice to meet you Professor, what is it you teach?" Carionax asked with polite indifference,

"Potions my dear boy, potions… I have you for a double period first today" he smiled as he handed a schedule to the pair, and copying her lead, Carionax placed it in his pocket and followed Hyacinth as she handed out the rest of them.

"What does your schedule look like?" Hyacinth asked as they returned to their seats, Carionax withdrew it and cast an eye over it,

 _Monday - Double Potions (With Gryffindor), Break, Defence Against the Dark Arts (With Ravenclaw), Transfiguration (With Gryffindor), Lunch, Double History of Magic (With Ravenclaw)._

 _Tuesday - Free Period, Herbology (With Ravenclaw), Break, Double Charms (With Hufflepuff), Lunch, Free_

 _Wednesday - Herbology (With Ravenclaw), Free, Break, Free, Defence Against the Dark Arts (With Ravenclaw), Lunch, Free_

 _Thursday - Defence Against the Dark Arts (With Ravenclaw), Free, Break, History of Magic (With Ravenclaw), Free, Lunch, Herbology (With Ravenclaw)._

 _Friday - Free, Charms (With Hufflepuff), Break, Double Transfiguration (With Gryffindor), Lunch, Free, Potions (With Gryffindor)_

 _Sunday – Double Astrology (21:20 – 23:20)_

"Looks like their trying to kill you on Monday, Double History of Magic at the end of the day" Hyacinth scrunched up her nose, "but Wednesday looks good, Herbology, free, break, free, DADA, lunch and then free again... until January that is..."

"What happens in January?" Carionax asked,

"Flying lessons will be starting" Hyacinth replied,

"Flying?" Carionax asked,

"Flying" Hyacinth told him, "And now, I think it is time for you to head to Potions, Professor Slughorn doesn't show favouritism to Slytheirn's"

"Thank you, Snake-Queen" Carionax smirked as he rolled the nickname of his tounge before walking out of the hall, while Hyacinth watched his back,

"Oh he is defiantly a Slytherin"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time: _Classes and Farces_**


	4. Chapter 3: Classes and Farces

**And I'm back again!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Classes and Farces**

* * *

Carionax, Fudge, Dread and Hunt walked into the classroom to see Professor Slughorn awaiting them, Carionax noticed that the rest of the Slytherin's had already arrived and been sat at an individual desk,

"Ah and here are the boys, come, come… I have your desks set up for you, Mr. Greywalker, you'll be on desk 1, Mr. Dread on Desk 5, Mr. Hunt, Desk 6 and Mr Fudge, Desk 3" Professor Slughorn told them and they each took yup their allotted tables Carionax found himself in one of the corners of the room, looking around he saw that the walls had long lists of ingredients or shelves containing vials of potions.

After ten minutes, the door opened and in walked the Gryffindor's, Carionax watched as they quickly took their seats and Professor Slughorn beamed at them all,

"Welcome, welcome, my name is Professor Slughorn, and this is potions class… some of you may think… as unusual as it may be that because this subtle art and practices that is Potion making is not magic, however it is a unique art that is every bit as magical as waving a wand" Slughorn smiled, "Now I hope you all brought your books, we will be creating the potion on page 18, or as otherwise known the Cure for Boils, Ingredients can be found in the store cupboard…. Ten points will be awarded to anyone who makes the correct potion!"

Carionax nodded to himself and opened his text book and found the right entry, he listed the ingredients on a piece of parchment and then walked into the storeroom, he grabbed 6 Snake Fangs, 4 Horned Slugs, 2 Porcupine Quills, until he saw Fudge walts into the Storeroom,

"Greywalker" Fudge scowled,

"Puff" Carionax replied as walked out of the room and back to his desk, he dropped the snake fangs into the marble mortar and then started to crush them as he looked up he saw Slughorn walking around, pausing infront of one of the Gryffindors that Carionax was sure was called Ebony, and he overheard the occasional word,

"Not… Fangs…. If…..the….. poisoned…." Slughorn gently told her, before he pulled some snake fangs from his robes before continuing on round the class.

Carionax looked down and saw his fangs had become a fine powder, stepping up to the gently simmering cauldron nearby he poured four messures into the water and stepped back, and Slughorn Walked over,

"O-ho…. What have we hear, getting the mixture to 250 are we?" Slughorn asked,

"Yes sir" Carionax nodded,

"Here, little Potion Masters trick, the spell Aestus, it'll heat it if you say a number after it, watch" Slughorn told him, "Aestus 250…. Now Mr. Greywalker, how long for?"

"10 Seconds" Carionax replied, "Then you have to wave your wand…. And leave to brew for 33-45 minutes"

"Excellent knowledge, 5 points to Slytherin" Slughorn smiled, as he walked off, Carionax followed the steps and then sat on his stool waiting for that time to pass,

"While you wait, please read Chapter One on healing Potions" Slughorn called and Carionax picked up his textbook _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by _Arsenius Jigger_ he spent a few minutes reading the dull, complex worded book before deciding to watch the class after 30 minutes of watching people read, Carionax stood up and walked forward, slipping his horned slugs in to the cauldron.

He watched as people continued to read their books, while he lifted the heavy pewter cauldron off the fire before adding in his 2 Porcupine Quills, he then started to stir five times clockwise and once again waved his wand over it as pink smoke started to rise out of the Cauldron.

Smirking to himself he sat down and watched as Slughorn walked over,

"O-ho!" Slughorn smiled as he arrived, "Why this is very nice, a good rich amount of Pink smoke, wonderful, ten points to Slytherin!"

Carionax smirked and was then asked to bottle his potion up, it took six vials to empty his Cauldron and Slughorn awarded him another ten points for successfully bottling a portion of Hospital quality.

As he went around the room, two Slytherin's and five Gryffindor's failed to brew the correct potion, one Gryffindor even managed to melt his cauldron by forgetting to take it from the heat when adding the Quills, which resulted in a loss of ten points.

"Wonderful, we have had 9 correct brews today, each person has earned ten points apiece for their potion, now by the Friday lesson, I want ten inches essay on Dittany and its uses in potion making, which we will be reviewing in the lesson." Slughorn told them stood there, "Now off you go, class dismissed for the day" and within seconds everyone started moving around and as Carionax packed up his bag he overheard one of the Gryffindor's bemoaning the fact that Slytherin was already over 60 points ahead in that class alone, Carionax however smirked, but before he could leave the class he heard Slughorn "Mr. Greywalker, I would like a quick word with you before you go"

Carionax turned and walked over,

"I am impressed thus far Mr Greywalker, keep up the good work" Slughorn told him, "I hold these little gatherings every now and again, I wondered if you would be partial to joining us"

"I look forward to it Professor" Carionax nodded,

"Wonderful, look for my owl!" Professor Slughorn told him, "You best get to enjoy your break, I think you'll learn a lot with Professor Bones"

"Thank you, Professor" Carionax smiled as he turned around. As he stepped into the corridor he walked into the shadows and arrived in the entrance hall, where he saw Hyacinth discussing something with one of her fellow fifth years, he was tall with brown hair flowing down her back and brilliant emerald eyes.

"Hatchling!" Hyacinth called, and Carrionax walked over, "This is Ferox Caligari, she is also part of our house"

"A Pleasure" Carionax bowed slightly,

"Ferox is the one who keeps track of the house points, as you can see, we're in the lead" Hyacinth told him, and guestered to four large hour glasses that Carionax had missed the last time he was in the hall, however he looked along the rows to see the points

Gryffindor: 50

Hufflepuff: 35

Ravenclaw: 60

Slytherin: 65

"I Can see you were given 25 points in Slughorn's class, with the points I earned in Bones class, that'll make up for the third year who lost us fifty points when she swore at Professor Nightingale" Hyacinth rolled her eyes as she watched around the hall, "I hear you have Bones next, best be on time, she runs a tight ship" Hyacinth told him and nodded, Carionax saw the rest of Slytherin on their way and he rushed to catch up with them as they arrived on the forth floor and walked into the classroom on their schedule.

Professor Bones was a tall thin man, his hair was thinning and his eyes seemed old, "Sit at the back, those that are late sit closer to me to monitor"

Carionax sat down at a desk and had Dread next to him, "So you're the Hatchling at the moment are you"

"I Am" Carionax nodded,

"Its not a place for you, mudblood, the position of Hatchling should be for a Pureblood like me" Dread growled,

"Should it? Then why was I chosen, and not you Dread? And why was I able to brew the potion and you were only able to make a pool of black smoke?" Carionax asked,

"You filthy little…. MUDBLOOD!" Dread roared as he stood up,

"MR DREAD!" Professor Bones growled, walking over, "100 points from Slytherin, and a months detention with me every Saturday! And you Mr Greywalker, do try to not irritate him"

"Yes sir" Carionax nodded, but inside he was seething, they'd just lost over triple the points he'd earned with Slughorn. Muttering darkly to himself he swore to find out what Mudblood meant, and why it had cost his house 100 points.

* * *

 **(That evening)**

Carionax sighed as he'd walked int the common room and saw it was full, with Dread sitting isolated from the group at large, Carionax looked around at the room, when he saw Hyacinth standing looking at Dread,

"So not only did you utter one of thee most forbidden words in Hogwarts, but you also said it to a fellow Slytherin and not just any Slytherin, but the Hatchling?" Hyacinth asked,

"Yes" Dread scowled, but on noticing Carionax watching him his eyes narrowed, "But the Hatchling is not truly one of us, after all, he was borne of the union of two muggles, the hierarchy of Slytherin belongs to those of purest blood"

"You sound like one of those bloody Knights of Walpurgis" a voice called from the group of Slytherin's.

"So Dante Dread, you dare mock the Hierarchy of Slytherin, a group chosen not from those of purest blood, but the strongest and worthiest of all first years, to claim that you should have a place upon it, is like trying to scream you are the moon to the sun, you must prove yourself worth being at the top, less we call you the lowliest of creatures, Worm!" Hyacinth growled at Dread, "From this moment until you prove yourself of worth in my eyes, you are the Worm of Slytherin"

With that Dread rushed to his dorm, while Hyacinth turned to see Carionax standing there, and her lip twitched, "Hatchling, that was pit justice, as you shall see with time you will aid us with such justice"

"I look forward to it" Carionax nodded,

"But first, follow me, it is time for you to learn of your duties" Hyacinth told him, with that she swept past him, he watched as half a dozen people followed her, he cast a quick eye on the common room before following behind her.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Next time: _Snakes Ladder_**


	5. Chapter 4: Snakes Ladder

**And I am back again!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Snakes Ladder**

* * *

Carionax walked behind Hyacinth as they walked through more pathways in the dungeons of Hogwarts , before he found they had stopped in front of a picture of a large snake,

"Serepens" Hyacinth hissed and the portrait faded from view,

"Before you may take a place in the Hierarchy of the snake, you must pass a test of sorts, we will remain here, for if you return" Hyacinth told him and Carionax nodded, and stepped through before she saw the portrait return, he stepped forward and kept to the shadows, before he found a large room beyond,

The room itself seemed empty save a lone potratie at the end of it, as he stepped into the Light, Carionax spotted six pillars where banners of Slytherin hung , Carionax walked forward and frowned, reading the engraving that lay on the plaque underneath

 _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Founder of Slytherin House_

"So you are the new Hatchling they send to meet me" a droll rolling voice made Carionax look at the portrait, the man beyond had long grey hair and was dressed in green robes that seemed to flow when he paced, his green eyes watched curiously while a snake curled around his arm.

"I am, Lord Slytherin" Carionax nodded,

"So then… tell me what your thoughts are of my noble house?" Salazar asked curiously,

"It is a place where any may thrive or fail depending on their allies, or those that only use them for power, then cast them aside" Carionax replied,

"Such is the way of the world" Salazar smirked, "So are you from an old house?"

"No Lord Slytherin, I am a muggleborn" Carionax replied,

Salazar raised a single eyebrow, "Truly?"

"Indeed" Carionax nodded,

"interesting, did you know little snake, that all the remaining portraits of the Hogwarts founders are unique? Before we died we set up the ritual you are currently in the middle of, though Rowena, Helga and Godric's houses have abandoned them, My house retains its proud history" Salazar told him, "And thus we created our own portraits, but instead of being able to just talk and move around, we added other skills to our portraits, such as Legitimancy"

"The ability to enter my mind" Carionax nodded,

"Indeed, and I am most curious by what I found, a mind full of cunning and potential, even for a Muggleborn…. I have lived for over 1000 years, and have been able to look back over my views in my youth and have my found myself question that in which I firmly once believed, the Council have known this for Fifty years, I have learned from Helga that all with the right skills should attend, not just those of old families, nor those who are just smart, or those who have done great deeds, after all… without knowledge, how can one truly achieve greatness?" Salazar smirked,

"It is a good question" Carionax nodded,

"Indeed, Hatchling…. Your role within Slytherin is one of great importance, you are above all but the Snakelet and Queen or King, you keep the first years in line and make sure they obey laws of Slytherin, any who disobey are disciplined, usually a week or two's detention with our dear head of house" Salazar smiled, "if the King or Queen is unable to lead, for example in the hospital wing, or unaccounted for, it is your duty to take command of the house to keep the peace."

"I understand, Lord Slytherin" Carionax nodded,

"Good, I have a gift and a warning you to take, and a gift one to share with the Council… the first is my tome of spells, many old spells, and some that are still in use" Salazar told him and Carionax heard a loud grinding sound and found a plinth rise in the middle of the room, a single large black book sat there, Carionax picked up the tome and turned to face Salazar who smiled,

"Now the warning, beware the Knights who name themselves after Spirits Night, they are dangerous" Salazar told him

"I Shall be on my guard" Carionax nodded,

"Excellent, and now for your gift, I found great potential within you, little Hatchling, so I present to you, my wand" Salazar told him and his portrait swung to reveal an emerald pillow with a single wand laying there, the wood was pale white with a few grey lines and runes carved into it, the end had a small snake carved into it.

"What is your current wand?" Salazar asked

"15'' Hawthorn with Dragon Heartstrings" Carionax told him before shrugging, "Or that was what Mr. Ollivander told me"

"Interesting… this wand is Cherry, 10 inches, but the core is what makes it powerful….. it contains half a vial of Basilisk Venom as a core, it is unique in this… no other wand has this core, you will feel, little Hatchling, it is powerful…. And will adapt itself to your situation…. However I feel as though it would be best if we keep this between ourselves" Salazar told him

"Yes Lord Slytherin" Carionax nodded,

"And now, return to the council, I'm sure you will need introducing to them… I'm sure we shall speak again" Salazar smiled and Carionax turned away and placed the wand next to his in his robe pocket and noticed the portrait allowed him past and the other stood there,

"Salazar liked you then?" Hyacinth asked,

"He did" Carionax nodded,

"Good" Hyacinth smiled, "Well then Hatchling, come with us, we need to find a classroom to meet in"

"Why a classroom?" Carionax asked,

"We used to have a room we met in, however someone followed us and found the password, now anyone can walk in on our meetings" Hyacinth told him,

"Why don't we use the room with Salazar in?" Carionax asked, and Hyacinth stopped before turning around,

"That is a very good question…. The door only opens to those of the Slytherin council... why don't we use that room?" Before she smiled, "I have a good Idea…. We need to head to the old room, and move our furniture… come"

With that Hyacinth rushed off, Carionax watched the rest of the council charge after her before he too ran, finding himself in front of a wall again, as they stopped,

"Basalisk Baiting" Hyacinth told the wall and it opened to reveal a lavish room with green leather chairs and a beautiful black wooden table engraved with the Slytherin crest,

"Now… we need to get this stuff moving, the spell we're going to use is _Wingardium Leviosa_ …. The wand motion is a swish and flick… watch" Hyacinth turned to a chair, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

With a flick of her wand the chair rose into the air and by moving her wand around, the chair moved too

"You try" Hyacinth told him while the others all took the sofa's and a couple of chairs.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Carionax frowned as the chair lifted slightly before falling to the ground,

"It worked…. Now just flick a little harder and it should work fine." Hyacinth nodded,

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Carionax nodded and the chair rose into the air.

"Nicely done, ten points to Slytherin!" Hyacinth smirked, "Prefects like Teachers can give and take points… and how we delight in taking points from other houses…"

Carionax smirked as he watched the chair follow behind him and heard a loud groaning as the table followed Hyacinth.

* * *

 **(Back In Salazar's Room)**

The Furniture was placed in the middle of the room as Salazar watched them with a curious eye,

"So you have decided to join me in this hallowed hall" Salazar smiled to himself

"Indeed, the old hall was… compromised… we have decided to instead use this room for our meetings, it is far more secure" Hyacinth bowed slightly,

"And you are of course welcome in this hall, it will be nice having company for a change" Salazar smiled, and with that the group got to work, Carionax moved the chars to around the large black table, which Hyacinth levitated to allow a green rub with the Slytherin snake emblazoned on it to be placed under neither, it was placed down on the ground and the others all used cleaning charms to remove the dust while Salazar smiled at the proudest of his house.

Within ten minutes, the room was set up, and Carionax looked around, the banners now shone in a bright emerald, like the rug, the sofa's were in a corner with a small coffee table in the middle, along the walls now had bookcases with some large tomes on (including the one Salazar gave to Carionax) and the table was the centre of attention.

"Let this, the 1st weekly meeting of the Slytherin Council 1959, in attendance are the Keeper, our Knights, the Lord and Duke, the Prince, Hatchling and Queen…. Overseeing events, Lord Salazar Slytherin" Hyacinth spoke and Carionax watched as one of the group (he recognised as Ferox) wrote it down in a large tome,

"So, we are here once more, now for the Hatchling we shall each explain the purpose of our role" Hyacinth smiled to them, "Cullen?"

"My name is Cullen Malfoy, Older Brother of Lucius Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy family and its lordship, I am the Prince of Slytherin, my role is to gauge whom in other houses is worth us putting time into, and who is not….. I am also in charge of years 3 through 5 and how they act and behave, I report directly to either the Snakelet, if there was one or Hyacinth herself" a boy of around 14 said, he had short white hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes.

"I Am Tompkin Vassell, half blood, and Lord of Slytherin house, my role is head of 7th year, making sure they are doing as they should and assisting with approaching professors for additional couching for students if they ever fall close to failing a class, I am also the one who leads the search if anyone is out after curfew." A much older boy said, he had medium length messy black hair with bright grey eyes and tanned skin.

"My name is Domenic Colson, I'm also Half-Blood and I'm the Duke of Slytherin, my role is to make sure all Slytherins of years 2-6 know defensive spells like, _Protego_ or _Aegis_ , I run the SDL, or Slytherin Defence League and I'm the one who recommends new knights if ours are too injured to do their duty, I am also in charge of Quidditch trials and practices… I also play the role of beater on the Slytherin team" A Slightly younger boy smirked, he had pale skin and blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, with bright green eyes that watched him curiously.

"Kinnard and Drake are our current Knights, they're both half-blood, if someone openly acts against Slytherin it is one of them who issue and organise…. Or most of the time, take the role in defending Slytherin's interest, they are also in charge of teaching offensive magic in case we need them for years 2 and above" Domenic told Carionax and nodded to two figures who looked to be around the same age as Tompkin.

Kinnard had jet black hair that was short and seemed to have deep green highlights, while watching with brown eyes. Drake had brown hair and tanned skin with brown eyes that watched him with amusement.

"And me you know, I'm Ferox… keeper of records and house points, I make the notes about the meetings, and in those I keep a tally of our house point total, who gained points and from whom they were given… likewise who lost points and who took them and for what reason." Ferox told him without looking up from the massive book.

"So now we all know who we all are, let us begin, is there anything we should be aware of?" Hyacinth asked,

"Dread is one to be watching, his actions are against what the Lord Slytherin has advised we should be promoting, he has been heard on three occasions using the M-Word against other students, which has so far cost us 150 house points" Cullen told them,

"I have already named him worm, the lowest on our Hierachy, however he seems not to care… perhaps it is time for us to pass this up the ladder as it were, and alert Professor Slughorn" Hyacinth advised,

"I would agree, and ban him from extra activities, such as our Defence League" Kinnard frowned,

"I would never advise banning someone from the Defence League, what if he gets cornered by older students, he needs to know those shield charms to protect himself" Cullen told them, "But I would be agreeable to passing it to Slughorn for him to deal with, belief that Blood Purity counts for anything should be stomped out before it can expand to a war between the dwindling purebloods and the growing muggleborns"

"Very well, with a vote of three for, the vote needs to one more to agree before we can action it" Hyacinth told them,

"The motion needs passing, so in order to try and save some Slytherin face, I agree to pass it to Horace" Drake nodded,

"Very well, after the meeting ends, we shall go to Professor Slughorn and request his aid with this problem" Hyacinth nodded,

"You may have a bigger problem" Salazar spoke for the first time since the meeting began, "The students in the common room are running wild, something has happened…."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next Time: _Unified Front_**


	6. Chapter 5: United Front

**And I return!**

 **Council Years:**

 **Hyacinth Flint: 5th Year**

 **Carionax Greywalker: 1st Year**

 **Cullen Malfoy 4th Year**

 **Tompkin Vassell 7th Year**

 **Domenic Colson 5th Year**

 **Kinnard Arkell 7th Year**

 **Drake Deloffre 7th Year**

 **Ferox Caligari 5th Year.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Unified Front**

* * *

It was mere minutes before the council arrived back inside the Slytherin common room, and all they could see was pandemonium, students were shouting and rushing around, not one had noticed the council arrive,

"ENOUGH!" Hyacinth roared, and everything stopped, "What in the name of Salazar Slytherin himself is happening?"

Everyone looked at her before looking around,

"Tell me before I report this as student rebellion" Cullen growled his wand in hand,

"Its Siphon, Livid and Crane… they're in the Hospital wing" A Voice called from the crowd,

"What happened?" Kinnard asked,

"We don't know, they were found in the corridor, they were attacked by older students" a voice called from the group.

"They were all together?" Hyacinth asked,

"Yeah, in a group of three… their wands were found somewhere down the corridor, so either they were disarmed and tried to run, or the attackers took them with them before throwing them away" The same voice replied,

"Salazar's Serpent" Hyacinth hissed, "Cullen remain here and keep the group under control, no Slytherin is to leave this room, the rest of us will go and check on them"

"But its dinner!" Fudge moaned,

"Yes it is, but we need to secure ourselves first, make sure that there is no danger, Slytherin house needs to make sure we don't look like a bunch of Hufflepuffs at the first sign of trouble…. We need to present a unified front, and if that means missing half of dinner so be it!" Cullen growled, "May I request Kinnard create a shield that blocks exit and entry on the doorway and he remain outside?"

"Very well, Kinnard, please remain here while we go to the Hospital Wing, then when we have found what we need we will return and decide on a course of action, anyone found to cause trouble will receive detention" Hyacinth growled, before sweeping from the doorway, followed by most of the council,

"No-one has ever directly attacked Slytherin like this before… we need swift action" Hyacinth told them,

They walked in silence, wands drawn until they arrived at the Hospital Wing, they walked in silently and Hyacinth looked away from the bodies on the beds.

"Poor dears, I doubt they will survive the night" The Mediwitch walked over, she was a little plump women with grey hair and eyes,

"Has the Headmaster been informed?" Hyacinth asked,

"Indeed he has, however there is no way to tell who cast those spells…. It could have been anyone so he is powerless in this" She told them,

"Salazar" Hyacinth scowled, "Three Second Years… this is not good… not good at all"

"We need to go into Lockdown, no one goes anywhere without an escort, Seventh years will need to take 1st through 3rd to their classes and lunch" Drake frowned, "And for breakfast and Dinner we should move as one"

"Good idea, change the curfew for all to end of dinner" Hyacinth nodded, "We cannot afford for anyone else to be attacked, SDL meetings need stepping up, can you handle it?"

"I Cannot see a problem with it, what we can also do is have Quddich practice with the entire house minus first year, that was everyone is still together" Domenic agreed,

"Then we should go and get the house, we will announce the changes after dinner" Hyacinth agreed, and with that group turned and walked back down to the common room, again wands drawn, not that Carionax though his would do much good having only practiced the levitation spell.

As they arrived the council stood infront of the doorway and looked around, it was much quieter and everyone was watching the door,

"We have been and checked the condition of our housemates and we will be discussing it in due course, for now please form a line, three person thick first, second and third years in the middle row, and the older students on the outside, we will be walking to and from dinner in this formation until further notice" Hyacinth told them, "The Council will be at the front, we will fill the table from bottom to top, the people at the end of the line will be sitting close to the professors, this is not a punishment so stay in line! However we will be having a House meeting as soon as we finish dinner, and then we will be locking the portrait so the council can continue its business…. Now let's move!"

With that the council walked, Hyacinth in the Lead out of the Dungeons and through the doors of the great hall, the room suddenly became silent as the Slytherin house arrived, Carionax stood to Hyacinth's right as all sat down, and began eating.

The councils eyes all fell on the headmaster who was watching them with a sad twinkle in his eye before they too began eating,

"I Think we shocked the entire school with that move" Carionax smirked as he added some roast potato onto his plate.

"Good, if Slytherin House must be on edge, then so should the entire school" Hyacinth told him, "After all, we need to on guard, as Hatchling, the other first years will look to you for guidance on how they should be behaving, other houses are bound to notice this… and that will make you a target, so we will be holding training sessions in the old meeting room to train you in defensive and offensive magic on Sundays"

"That reminds me... Salazar gave me a book, I put it on the shelf" Carionax told her, and Hyacinth gave the ghost of a smile before looking elsewhere.

An hour later Slytherin once again rose as one and walked out of the hall in silence, leaving silent Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's behind them,

As they arrived in the Slytherin Common room the council stood by the doorway watching until the last Slytherin was inside before calling for order.

"SILENCE!" Hyacinth called, "There has been an attack on Slytherin the likes of which has never been seen in these hallowed halls of Hogwarts and thus we have come up with some new rules, first after Dinner, no-one is to leave to Common Room or the Dorms, this will be watched by the Council and anyone found breaking it will receive massive punishment for any offense, we are then also stepping up the SDL, It will be on four times a week, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday afternoons, Wednesday will be Quiddich practice and Sunday is for studying. Seventh year students, you're going to be escorting the first, second and third years to and from classes, this will be mentioned to the professors as a defensive measure"

"We must show a United front in this dark time for our house, we cannot afford to show we are reacting to these heinous attacks" Hyacinth told them all, "And we, ever your defenders will stand… strong"

With that the council looked around, "If you have any information on the attacks, we urge you not to hold back, even if they are a friend or family member! The door will now be blocked to prevent any escape while the council convenes to discuss this matter" Cullen told them as he stepped out of the room followed by the Slytherin council, as soon as they passed through a green light flashed over the doorway blocking the entrance, satisfied that the common room was secure, the council Of Slytherin walked to their meeting room.

* * *

 **(A Month later)**

Carionax sat quietly in Double Charms writing notes that Professor Nightingale was reading to them, Carionax looked up at the professor whose hair was jet black and fell to his shoulders on one side with the other side tucked behind his ear, a pair of silver glasses held up by a silver chain around his neck, his brown eyes seemed to be brown, with deep hints of red within them, however it was his outfit that shocked them most of all, a long black tailcoat, with white Shirt and a red cravat tied around his neck, and ever present on his hands, a pair of black dragon leather gloves.

"And the proper wand motion is as shown, a simple swish and flick…. And in the next lesson, we will be covering the wording and defining it to allow for full understanding…." Professor Nightingale was speaking very quick, his voice held a mocking note with an ever present devilish grin.

"And with that, class dismissed" Professor Nightingale told them and as they got up they saw Professor McGonagall standing at the door, "Students, please remain here for a moment, I must have a word with Professor Nightingale,

"Minerva, what has happened?" Professor Nightingale asked,

"Sebastian, I have received word that first years are to be accompanied between classes and the great hall, yet I hear you have been letting them wander aimlessly in the corridor!" Minerva told him,

"Minerva, I had not been informed of such a development… I will endeavour to change to be more suited to my role" Professor Nightingale told her, "Students, please follow me to the great hall, I dare say we all need a spot of lunch, come with me"

With that the students followed silently behind Professor Nightingale,

"Hey, Greywalker" Carionax heard a voice call and he turned to face one of the Hufflepuff's, he was of medium build and hight, with smart eyes, thinking back to the sorting, he realised this was Aura Allard.

"Yes Allard?" He asked calmly,

"I hear you some kind-of leader figure to the snakes…. I mean Slytherin's?" Allard asked,

"I am Hatchling of Slytherin yes…" Carionax replied boredly, however his hand tightened over his wand, he may not know many curses, but Hyacinth had taught him the shield charm, _Protego_. And this evening they were going to start on a couple offensive spells.

"Is something wrong with your house, they seem… I don't know…. Paranoid" Allard asked,

"Don't you know Aura, that it is Slytherin's prerogative to be paranoid?" came a fermiliar voice and Carionax turned to see Alastor standing a short way away, and he walked forward,

"Well we are targets for everyone in the school" Carionax replied, "Being the 'dark' house and all"

"Nah… you're not dark… just dungeon snakes" Alastor replied, but before Carionax could reply he saw a spell fly out of no-where,

" _Protego!_ " He hissed and blocked the spell, sending it into the wall, sending pieces of the nearby wall everywhere; Carionax again saw another flash and raised his wand, " _Protego!"_

The spell again blocked the attack and this time sent it back towards the figure attacking, his robes were jet black and a mask of darkness covered his face, "So little children come to the slaughter… how long will your shield last before you falter?"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Oh mystery man attacks!**

 **Next Time: _Wand of the Snake Lord_**


	7. Chapter 6: Wand of the Snake Lord

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Wand of the Snake Lord**

* * *

Carionax stood with his back to the wall, Alastor and Aura next to him, both holding their wands,

"Know any good spell?" Aura asked,

"Only the shield charm and a couple of charms" Carionax hissed, as he watched the man, who was walking side to side, his wand trained on the three first years,

"So many kids, maybe this time… I'll pull off your eyelids" The man chuckled darky to himself,

 _The man is a fool,_ a voice hissed in Carionax's ear, and he knew it at once, his eye flicked to a figure standing next to him, Lord Slytherin himself, _I knew he would try and attack you… now if you are going to fight him off, I would like you to pass control of your body to my wand, and with it, I'll defend you and your classmates.._

Carionax watched him, then turned his attention to the man infront of him, a deranged killer, he and his allies would not have victory here, however if Salazar took control, could he win?

A short nod answered Salazar's question and Carionax felt himself move without his own command, the wand of Slytherin in one hand and with a single clockwise turn a spell blasted out of his wand, forcing the man onto the back foot,

"This school and its children are off limits to you scum" Carionax felt his voice working, but he also noted a hint of the Lord Slytherin's voice mixed in with his own,

"Such power, from this weak little flower" The man chuckled and threw a spell at Carionax, who raised Salazar's wand and a shield sprung forth, blocking the attack, Carionax spun around and his wand flicked downwards and the Wizard was hit and a small spurt of blood appeared on his shoulder,

"Ah Crud, you made me show my Blood!" The man roared and started throwing spells,

 _This man is a fool_ Salazar hissed to Carionax who nodded; _I shall show him the error of his ways,_

" _Caeci_!" Carionax heard his own voice hiss and a bolt of black light hit the man, "And now you cannot see, so now you should leave us be!"

"Rhyming is my thing…. Even with this sting…. And the next time we meet, It will be you who suffers defeat!" The man growled and with that he turned and vanished into the shadows,

 _So he is a Umbrakinesis, this will be useful to know, he'll know how to remove the temporary blindness spell then… very, very interesting_ Salazar murmured to himself before he watched Carionax collapse, _Ah… that is not good, his body must not be used to exporting that large amount of magic that quickly._

* * *

 **(An Hour later, Hospital Wing)**

Carionax groaned as he opened his eyes, everything felt so heavy as he looked around, he could see Headmaster Dumbledore talking with a mediwitch while Professors Slughorn, McGonagall and one Carionax didn't know conversed in low whispers in a corner,

"What happened?" Carionax asked trying to sit up,

"MMO" The meidwitch told him quickly, "Massive Magical Overload, you grasped too much magic and exhausted yourself"

She pushed him gently back down as Dumbledore walked over, "Carionax my boy, I heard about the attack, most tragic… though it was very fortunate you were there and able to use such… very, very advanced magics"

There was a twinkle in his eye was he watched the student, "For this reason it has been decided that Slytherin house is to be awarded two hundred points, and you shall receive an award for special service to the school, for valiantly defending two other students, from different houses from a mad man, we have already viewed the memory thanks to Mr Moody and Mr Aura, so there is no need to question you at this time"

"Thank you, headmaster" Carionax nodded, but after feeling his head ache, stopped.

"And now, we shall leave you to your rest, though I believe the rest of Slytherin are eager to question you as soon as you feel able" Dumbledore smiled as he walked out, followed by the other professors.

Carionax lay back slightly before hearing voices approach,

"No Callum I don't know what happened, all I know is the headmaster said that he was targeted in an attack with other two students" Hyacinth's voice growled as she and the rest of the Slytherin council stormed into the room,

"You're alive!" Ferox called as they saw Carionax watching them,

"And still able to hear" Carionax nodded slightly,

"What is Salazar's name happened?" Hyacinth asked, and Carionax frowned wondering how much to tell her,

"I Was walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Allard stopped me, he was asking what was up with Slytherin house when Alastor joined us, then from no-where this spell came flying at us, I used the Shield charm you taught me and blocked it, but the caster advanced on us… he kept rhyming and then… something weird happened… I drew out my wand and launched spells I'd never heard off… I think it was Lord Slytherin guiding me… and after one spell he fled, and I collapsed and woke up here, Dumbledore told me I'd been awared 200 points" Carionax told them,

"Lord Slytherin guided your actions?" Hyacinth asked, "It is possible, but you'd need a founders item to do it…"

"Like his wand?" Carionax asked with an eyebrow raised,

"Yes like his…." Cullen started before noticing the second wand on Carionax's hospital desk, "Salazar Slytherin's wand…."

"And how did you get that?" Hyacinth asked,

"He gave it to me, during the Trial" Carionax told her,

"He must have known you'd be attacked" Hyacinth told him before she stepped back, "O _stende Magicae"_ she nodded and the spell hit Carionax and a brilliantly gold Letter 'S' Hovered above him,

"An 'S' Class wizard?" Cullen whistled, "No wonder Salazar saw potential in you"

"What's an 'S' Class wizard?" Carionax asked,

"An 'S' Class wizard is a level of magic strength, its almost a scale with 'E' at the bottom, then 'D', then 'C', then 'B', then 'A'… and then 'O', then at the top is 'S'" Cullen told him, "The spell Hyacinth just cast is a detection spell to determine you magical level, very few Wizards can hit the S class, I think the only one we know is Dumbledore and Hyacinth herself, the rest of the council are either 'A' or 'O' class"

"When you get out of here, we're stepping up your training, we need to get some offensive spells taught to you, I doubt Salazar will be able to step in everytime you need defending." Hyacinth told him, and with that she turned and they walked away, and out of the hospital wing.

* * *

 **(A Couple of weeks later)**

Carionax felt his shield weakening as he watched the onslaught of spells Kinnard was firing at him, before he saw an opening, he leapt to his left and fired a stunning spell at him, Kinnard blocked the spell and moved backward, Carionax smirked sending an disarming charm on him as he leapt backwards,

The rest of the council stood to the side inside their meeting room, which had also become a miniature training room for the council, Salazar watching proudly as they duelled one another, in the few weeks since the last attack and they had spent every evening either doing homework in this room or duelling one another.

Being the youngest and weakest of them, Carionax had been given the most to learn, and presented with a dozen books to read, which he had devoured, learning new spells like the stunning spell, _Stupify,_ The Disarming Charm, _Expelliarmus_ and the _Cantis_ Spell, which Hyacinth told him was for revenge on one whom had minorily irked you, which Carionax found out made the target burst into Song.

"Right that's enough you two!" Hyacinth called to them and they stopped attacking one another, bowed and collapsed in Sofa's, Carionax may have a limited spell Library, but he knew how to use them.

"Right, this next spell's are dark… I mean everyone uses them, but it's classified as dark…" Hyacinth told them, "This is the Blasting curse, _Confringo_ and the Severing Charm, or as others call it the Cutting Curse, _Diffindo_ "

"The blasting curse is used by most duellist, it is a standard duelling spell and many people use it due to its pure power, and that it shatters most shield charms" Hyacinth read from the large tome of Slytherin,

With that several object were transfigured from matchboxes into targets, the council stood back to back and shot the spells at the targets, Carionax smiled as his shattered as Hyacinth's did the same, followed by Cullen's.

"We're doing well… and the for the house, they're learning good strong defensive magic…" Drake nodded, "I am sure that with time they may catch up to us, however it is tricky, we all have an advanced grasp on magic and spellcraft, were as some of them are 'D' Rated, so we have to work at the speed of the slowest snake"

"Indeed, what other spells are in there Hyacinth?" Cullen asked sliding the tome over to them, " _Expolsio Castrio_ , I am never getting on the bad side of someone who knows that spell"

"It can't be that bad!" Drake stepped over and blinked, "Ok, it is that bad…. Merlin that'd hurt"

"What does it do?" Hyacinth asked,

"It's a castration hex" Cullen told them,

"Excellent, we should learn that next, the person attacking us is a guy after all" Hyacinth eyes glittered like a manic before laughing, then opening to the next chapter.

 _The Six types of Elemental Magic_

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time: _A Snake Trap_**


	8. Chapter 7: A Snake Trap

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: A Snake Trap**

* * *

The Council had been training for two months now and had decided that they would lay a honey trap, Carionax being the bait, the fifth years had just learnt this disillusionment spell, meaning they could follow him as he appeared to walk alone through the corridors, and then if he needed it, the council would step in and duel instead of him.

So Carionax silently walked down corridors, his hand clutched onto his wand, so far they'd tried this six or seven times and not caught anyone, however today they felt lucky, so as Carionax rounded a corner he spotted three seventh year Gryffindor's.

As he walked past he could hear them moving to follow him, he delibertly slowed down for them to catch up with him and he felt a larger hand grab his shoulder and slam him into a wall,

"Well looky here, we got ourselves a Slytherin" One of the boy smirked, he had dirty blonde hair and black eyes,

"Ye'h wonder why he was sneaking about up here" another smirked, he had black hair and green eyes,

"I wasn't sneaking, I was heading to the Library" Carionax replied calmly, knowing he was in control of the whole situation,

"So says you, maybe we need to teach you how things work here at Hogwarts" The third smirked throwing Carionax to the ground, he drew out his wand and aimed it at the first year, who turned and leapt backwards,

" _Fununculus!_ " Carionax smirked as the spell struck the first student, covering him in boils spelling the word, BULLY.

"You bloody Snake, _Diffindo_!" the Blond boy called and Carionax scowled,

 _"Protego!_ " he hissed flicking his wand to block the cutting spell, before he pointed his wand, " _Stupify_!"

The red jet hit the blonde wizard and knocked him backwards, before he climbed up, Carionax backed into a wall before he sent a jet of Green sparks flying past the students and hitting the opposite wall, knowing this was the signal, Hyacinth and the council stepped out, three flicks of her wand and the three boys fell to the floor, paralysed.

"Well look what we have here" Cullen smirked, "Some Gryffin's fallen for our trap, I wonder how many snakes you have sent to hospital Wing?"

"I think a nice 100 points from you, for using a dark spell on a first year… and I'll be telling McGonagall on you" Hyacinth listed on one hand, pointing to the blond wizard,

"Second you" she pointed at the one who had grabbed Carionax,"I think 50 points from you, for attacking a student half your size… and again I shall inform McGonagall of your actions" Carionax smirked at this, any more points and it would put Gryffindor in Negatives.

"And finally you" She pointed at the third one, "25 points for you for being an accomplice to these actions… oh and McGonagall will hear of this too"

With that she waved her wand and ended the spell watching as the three Gryffindor's ran off,

"175 Points overall, a good day, but still all we caught are three bullies not the mystery attacker" Hyacinth hissed,

"Professor McGonagall will be fuming at them… Gryffindor hasn't been in negatives since before I joined" Drake Smirked.

"We should go, in case they went for back up" Cullen told them and they all turned and walked silently into the shadows….

* * *

 **(December 1st)**

Relations had become stretched between the houses of late, the attack on Slytherin had left people panicked, and then the 'Snake Trap' as Gryffindor had called it made them all weary of them, several times in the last month duels had broken out in the corridor, mostly between seventh year Gryfffindor's and Seventh Year Slytherin's, several times younger students from either house got caught up in the middle and landed themselves in the Hospital Wing.

The council of Slytherin had not been impressed that their attempts to capture the one who'd attacked three houses was met with such hostility, even open brawling… however they kept calm and continued focusing on their Elemental Magic, Carionax himself had opted to study Fulgurkinesis, or the magic of lighting and storms, and had… unknown to the others, started his own patrol around the school before curfew, hoping to lure out the attacker.

He had no luck, perhaps he mused one day that the man knew that Slytherin's wand and skills were far more than a match and were better than his own, even if he got an advantage. However with the Christmas break soon approaching and him being the only Slytherin remaining, due to his mother and siblings heading to London to spend it with his Grandparents, however he detested his grandparents and their long droning stories, so he had opted to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays.

Not only that, but if he had gone home, he'd miss his private lessons with Salazar and it did not do to keep a Founder waiting. He turned a corner and nearly walked into Professor Slughorn as he walked talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Carionax my boy, I was going to send this by owl, but as I've run into you, I can give it to you in person, it's an invitation to my Christmas Party, dozens of famous people will be there… I think a few of my old hands will be back" Slughorn smiled down at him,

"I would be honoured to attend Professor" Carionax nodded,

"Wonderful, wonderful, its on Friday at 7" Slughorn smiled as he walked off leaving Carionax and McGonagall blinking in his wake,

"Do try and enjoy yourself, Horace is very…. Proud of his Slug Club" McGonagall told him before walking off,

* * *

 **(At the Party)**

Carionax walked into the party in his school robes, looking around, very few students were inside, though he could see Hyacinth conversing with Professor Nightingale, who seemed to have changed his cravat into a dark emerald green one today.

He looked around and Slughorn walked over,

"Carionax my boy, welcome, welcome do come in… we have so many people to meet!" Slughorn called jovially and walked around trying to keep Carionax pinned to his side, however before he could move to far, Hyacinth had wiped Carionax away saying she had him reserved for a dance shortly.

"I deplore dancing, Slughorn does not know this of course" Hyacinth smiled, "However it did get you out of his grasp for a while"

"Are all of the council here?" Carionax asked,

"Indeed, Cullen likes to be…. Fashionable late. Ferox is probably speaking to Madam Pince, the Librarian. Kinnard and Drake are usually skulking a corner, glaring at anyone who approaches them. And Domenic is somewhere in the crowd" Hyacinth smiled as they walked to a pair of chairs and sat down,

"How is your training going?" Carionax asked,

"Well, I have mastered the basics of manipulation, creation and bending it to my will, that is the tough part" Hyacinth replied, "I am aware yours is going well, I saw you use that new move of yours, the Lighting Shield as you call it"

"It does have a shocking effect on people" Carionax replied, a small smirk in place as Hyacinth laughed delicately,

They sat in silence for a while, watching as the party progressed, before they noticed a photographer taking photos and that the rest of the council was hiding in shadows,

"We should join them" Hyacinth murmured and they crept past Slughorn, who was regaling a crowd with stories of one person with Jet black hair, who turned his head slightly as they past, his pure red eyes smirking.

"Excuse me professor, I wish to speak to… your council" The figure spoke, his voice silky smooth and cold.

"Of course Tom, my-boy of course" Slughorn nodded, and the man followed Hyacinth and Carionax until they reached the dark enclave where they realised they were being followed, eight wands were trained on the man who raised his hands to show he was unarmed before the wands were lowered,

"It is a rare chance, you may realise" the man spoke calmly, his voice following but giving them all the chills, "For a man such as I to meet the entire Slytherin council in one go, and in such a private place, so quaint"

"Should we know who you are?" Kinnard asked, twitching his hand to show he still had his wand ready,

A high, cold laugh answered them, "No, I Imagine not… and kindly stop using Legillimency, it does not work on me.. my name is Tom Riddle"

The council all calmly introduced themselves to Tom Riddle and he smiled to them all, "A pleasure, I trust you notice how our noble house is beset by the impure"

"Impure in mind or soul, Mr Riddle?" Hyacinth asked,

"In blood dear girl, do keep up" Tom Riddle spoke calmly, "as its council, I would like to know what it Is you are doing to remove the fifth from our school as Salazar Slytherin would want"

 _How I'd love to get my hands on that brat_ Salazar hissed in Carionax's ear, _He claims to be my heir…. What he does not realise I choose my own heir of Slytherin, it is not just one who finds the chamber and is a distant relative of mine… he even claims my Locket as his own… the fool._

"Maybe one is who decended from Slytherin should speak with him in person, and return his locket" Carionax told him and Riddle turned his red eyes to meet Carionax, who felt the red eyes bore into him, his mind felt a green shield pop over it and Carionax smirked as Slytherin took control of his mental defence.

"For one so young" Riddle hissed "You know a great deal of the mental arts"

"I make a habit of being ready whatever may come" Carionax replied cooly, "Now if you will excuse me, I see Professor Nightingale would like a word with me"

With that he turned and walked away towards the party, practically feeling the daggers Tom Riddle was shooting at him, one thing both he and Riddle were sure of was, this was not the last time we'll cross paths…..

* * *

 **And done….**

 **Moldy-Mort made his first appearance!**

 **Next time: _A Duel with A Dark One_**


	9. Chapter 8: Duel with a Dark One

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Duel with the Dark One**

* * *

The Christmas breaks were in full swing before Carionax could realise, he stood looking out of a window as the Hogwarts express moved out of the station towards London, he smirked, he was one of fifteen students remaining behind, nearly all of the teachers (minus Professor Dumbledore, Slughorn, Nightingale and McGonagall) had gone home for the holidays.

He walked down a corridor, ready to head to the Library, which without Madam Pince to breath down his neck, was bound to be a great time, as he rounded a corner, he saw one of the other students running down a corridor, a familiar black cloaked figure behind him.

"Look who it is…." Carionax smirked as he drew his own wand, wanting to test his own skills, the student rushed behind him and Carionax stepped up watching him,

"Oh look it's the prey…. Maybe this time we'll get to play" the figure grinned, " _Diffindo!_ "

Carionax smirked, flicking his wand forward " _Aegis_!" a bright green shield popped up and grabbed the cutting hex, vanishing it,

" _Bombarda_!" the figure snarled,

" _Protego_!" Carionax hissed and his shield blocked the explosion but still sent him back slightly

"Look how weak you are….. I doubt you'll ever get very far" The figure smirked and Carionax narrowed his eyes,

 _"Ictus_!" Carionax called and a bolt of lightning struck a hasty shield that the figure threw, " _Deletrius_!"

A bolt of green shot forward and the figure had to leap out of its way as it struck the rock on the ground and shattered part of the floor,

 _"Cruico!"_ the figure hissed and hit the student behind Carionax, who writhed on the ground in pain,

" _Stupify_!" Carionax scowled and the red jet struck the distracted man, but only knocked him backward,

"You little brat…. I'll make sure you fall flat!" The Figure roared, _"Evoco Umbraculum_!"

As he called the spell the shadows around him seemed to pool together forming a giant creature made of shadows,

"A shade…." The student whispered as he watched it, it swung its claw forward, ripping tiles from the wall as Carionax fled backwards, before realising, this creature was one of Shadows… and what did shadows fear most?

Light.

" _Lumos Maxima!"_ Carionax called and a bright blinding light shone, the shade roared as the light burned it, it writhed and tried to escape, but the narrow corridor was proving too small For it to escape, with a roar it dissolved into a pile of black liquid on the ground, Carionax looked around, noticing in the chaos that the figure had fled again.

Cursing he turned and looked at the corridor, there were rock fragments everywhere a hole in the floor and tiles scattered on the floor.

"Opps" Carionax winced as he heard McGonagall walking down the corridor,

"Mr. Greywalker… what on earth is going on?" She asked him fiercly,

"It was the mystery attacker Professor, if he hadn't stepped in the way I'd be dead" the student told her,

"It seems Mr. Greywalker, that you keep running into this man, can you tell anything about him?" McGonagall asked,

"He uses lots of Dark Magic, I think its called Umbrakinesis" Carionax told her calmly,

"Umbrakinesis? A very rare gift…. That narrows it down, on your way now, oh and twenty points to Slytherin" McGonagall walked off, clearly forgetting that points meant nothing during the holidays.

* * *

 **(Christmas Morning)**

Carionax yawned as he awoke in his room, looking around, he found a pile of presents at the foot of his bed and looked at them, there appeared to be a gift from nearly everyone in Slytherin, all clearly vying for his favour, he knelt down and found a small package with a label,

 _Open this first Hatchling,_

 _C. Malfoy_

Carionax carefully removed the packaging to show a brilliant White Gold bracelet with a Silver serpent and Emerald eyes, and a letter, he opened the letter and started to read,

 _Hello Carionax,_

 _I hope you Christmas Holidays are progressing well, this braclet is a Malfoy Heirloom, its snake is charmed to detect poison and harmful hexes and curses of objects on food, when poison is close, the snake will hiss loudly and the eyes will turn Black_

 _Just in case someone tries something while we're not around._

 _See you on January 2nd_

 _Cullen Malfoy_

 _Prince of Slytherin_

Carionax smiled to himself and slipped on the bracelet, it felt warm against his skin, he then noticed something sitting in a large cage nearby, a beautiful barn owl, a note attached,

 _Carionax,_

 _You're doing well learning our ways, this is so we can keep I touch after school ends._

 _His name is Itherin._

 _I look forward to our meeting January 2nd._

 _Hyacinth Flint_

Carionax smiled at the bird that sat within, he opened the door carefully and the owl gracefully landed down on his arm, watching him with big round eyes,

"You are a very beautiful owl" Carionax told him and the owl nipped his ear slightly and went back to his perch to sleep.

Carionax then started opening his other gifts, boxes of sweets, books, a pair of emerald dress robes, more books, a dragon-hide wand holster and some potion ingredients, he looked around and started to put things away, the ingredents fitted neatly into his trunk, next to his dress robes, his books he pilled placed in a pile to carry to the meeting room, after all, these could be rare tomes useful for defensive magic.

Just as he was stepping over the threshold he noticed something sitting on the ground, he walked over and picked it up, a silver chain with a silver sword dangling from it, the sword only about 2 inches long, Carionax picked it up and placed it over one arm of his four poster bed, hoping whoever it belonged to would pick it up.

* * *

 **(The next day, Slytherin council meeting room)**

As the portrait faded Carionax stepped over the boundary with his books in hand, placing the books down on the shelves he noticed Salazar talking to someone, keeping to the shadows he listened,

"Will you calm down you great oaf!" came Salazar's bored drawl

"Oaf? Let us not forget who you speak to Slytherin" A Loud booming voice spoke

"Gryffindor you are a royal pain in my ass, I call you here to patch things up and you throw around insults as if they are sweets!" Salazar replied tiredly

"Well I don't trust you, after all your house is the one known for being sly and cunning" the booming voice replied,

"And both of yours is known for containing airheads!" a sharp female voice cut in,

"Rowena…. We didn't realise you were awake…" Salazar winced slightly

"Of course I am, the school awakens me the moment one steps inside it, you must have sensed it" Rowena replied tersely

"I have indeed, he is a curious lad, cunning, brilliant, powerful, everything he should be" Salazar's smile was evident in his voice

"Nearly everything, he should be in my house" The Booming voice called

"Why don't you two stop bickering for once, three of our portraits are lost somewhere in this school… and we only have Salazar's students to listen to us, the others have abandoned our ways" a new sweet female voice hummed

"As we planned they would!" Rowena replied, "However the castle has changed so much over time, it is nearly impossible to find an original map of Hogwarts, and one of its current layout that we can la ontop of it"

"It will be tough, but not impossible… I know that in the restricted section are the plans we followed when we built the school, if we can get one of the Slytherin council in there… we should ask them to do it!" the sweet voiced women replied,

"Are any of your council in Hogwarts Salazar?" Rowena replied,

"Indeed, he is here himself" Salazar replied, "Aren't you young Hatchling?"

Carionax cursed under his breath and stepped into the light, spotting four figures inside Salazar's portrait, Salazar himself,

A man dressed in red robes, with a sword tide to his belt, a large brown beard and kind eyes, a women with a long flowing midnight blue dress and black hair with bright intelligent purple eyes, and a women wearing a brilliant goldren robe, she had long flowing blonde hair and golden eyes.

"So I assume I great the four great founders of Hogwarts" Carionax bowed, "Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lord Godric Gryffindor , Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lady Helga Hufflepuff"

"Very true" Rowena smiled slightly, "And as I imagine you heard, there is something we would like for you to do"

"We need to recover the other founders portraits, with all four combined we can better instruct and tutor the council, however Hogwarts has changed over these years, we need both the original map which contains the locations of the portraits, then a new map of the school, which we can use to find Godric, Helga and Rowena's portraits and their spirits" Salazar told him, "And then we will instruct you about the brightest of magic's, the opposite to 'heirs' magic…. The Soul Bonds"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time: _Hunting the Hunter_**


	10. Chapter 9: Hunting the Hunter

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Hunting the Hunter**

* * *

January 2nd rolled around far too quickly for Carionax's liking, and with the students return the other founders returned to their portraits, hoping to see if they could find any clues to help with the search, however they had yet to return, however the council arrived before the feast and They sat around the table,

"Let this the 16th meeting of the Slytherin Council 1959 begin, in attendance, are the Keeper, our Knights, The Lord and Duke, The Prince, Hatchling and Queen. Overseeing events, Lord Salazar Slytherin" Hyacinth smiled,

"An Old Business?" Cullen asked,

"The persistence of the hooded figure, and his repeated attacks on students" Carionax told them, "He appeared once over the holidays and Salazar was right, he knows Umbrakinesis… I had to fall back to my own elemental Magic to stop him"

"This is troubling, he keeps popping up" Hyacinth frowned,

"It is rumoured, amoung the learned circles that one whom is skilled in Umbrakinesis can see through any illusions, such as an Invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm" Salazar hummed, "I have never tried though, that might be why your trap never got him"

"It is a worry, however until we learn more it is not something to concern the council" Hyacinth told them, "Another old business is our house points, what do they stand at?"

"315" Ferox replied, "it leaves us in a solid 55 point lead over Ravenclaw who has 260 points, Hufflepuff is in third with 190 points and then Gryffindor in last with negative 25 points, after Hyacinth's 175 point deduction, along with McGonagall's 150 point deduction for the attack on Carionax"

"That is good, we have also won the last two Quidditch matches, that means as long as we score over 120 points in the next match we are guaranteed the Qudditch Cup this year" Domenic told them, "If we score less than 120 points, then we will have to hope Gyrffindor lose to Ravenclaw, otherwise they will win"

"I have been watching the Lion's train" Drake told them, "They are good, but Ravenclaw is far better. Their seeker is exceptional"

"That bodes well" Hyacinth smiled, "Keep up training, I hope that we have both the House and Quidditch cup for Slytherin this year"

"Any other old business?" Cullen asked, "No… onto new business… anyone?"

"I have a piece" Carionax nodded his eyes flicking to Salazar, "During the Holidays I received a number of books of spells, potions and other things, I was bringing them here when I interrupted a meeting in this very room…"

"But no-one can get inside, only the council can" Hyacinth scowled,

"That is true" Carionax nodded,

"But how could you have interrupted a meeting in this room then?" Drake asked,

"Because, there were three people extra in this room, the Lord Gyrffidor, the Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, meeting with the Lord Slytherin" Carionax replied,

"Merlin's Beard…. They were here?" Kinnard asked, "I heard only rumours they too were around, but to actually meet all four founders of Hogwarts… such a thing is unheard of"

"Indeed, they have portraits in the castle, however, due to their houses abandoning them, they are lost, they have asked us to find them" Carionax told them all,

"Find the other founders portraits…. It will be near impossible" Cullen scowled,

"But not impossible" Carionax replied, "If we can get the Original Founders maps from the restricted section in the Library and a map of Hogwarts as it current is, we can cross reference them…"

"and find the doorway yes, but how do we get into the rooms, they each have a password known only to the council of that house, and as the Council's of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw has not met in over 200 years, it will be impossible for us to find the password to get the portraits!" Hyacinth told him,

"Lord Slytherin, do the other founders know the passwords?" Carionax asked,

"They do, and when you have found one, I shall ask the appropriate one what the password is and you can then retrieve them and bring them in here, it will be…. Interesting to have company all the time, as long as I am not stuck alone with saintly Gyrffindor I will be fine" Salazar replied with a hum,

"I'll ask Slughorn to grant us access to the restricted section of the Library, that will be easy to get the founders map, however a map of Hogwarts as it is now, next to impossible" Drake frowned,

"there is a way, it will require magic's that have not been tapped for over a century, the Castrum spell, it creates a living map of the castle, and it inhabitants" Salazar replied, we could hang it on the wall and use it as a security measure, and hopefully find out whom the attacker is"

"This is all well and good, but we will need to hide it from the other houses, if they hear we have passes to the restricted section of the Library, they will immediate turn hostile as they will believe we are taking the dark arts books that are held within" Cullen frowned,

"That is defiantly agreed, we will need to do it when there are as few students in the Library as possible" Hyacinth frowned

"The Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, everyone will be out supporting their team, it will not look very unusual for Slytherin to have two or three people missing when it is ongoing" Cullen smirked,

"Agreed, so we will have to get the permission to attend the Restricted section of the library on March 25th This way no-one will walk in on us other than the Librarian and she used to be a Slytherin" Ferox summed up,

"Very well, Carionax, please fetch us the largest sheet of parchment you can find, Professor Nightingale may have a large enough one, you don't have do it now before March 25th would be easiest. I shall ask Slughorn for special permission to enter the restricted section, Domenic, Cullen please follow Carionax, ensure he is not attacked, Drake, Kinnard, Tompkin with me… Ferox, please continue to notate

With that the council rose and rushed off.

* * *

 **(25th March)**

The council set to work immediately when they awoke, Carionax found a massive sheet of parchment in which they could create a map of Hogwarts, and Hyacinth had the permission note from Professor Slughorn clutched in her hand, Drake and Kinnard would be acting as watchers, while the rest of the council searched for the founders maps.

Slughorn was aware of why the council of Slytherin needed the permission, as did McGonagall, Harris and Ashwell, the heads of houses were very interested in aiding with the recovery of the Founders Portraits, knowing it would be a source of great wisdom and knowledge to them and the school.

Breakfast seemed to drag by as the council spoke calmly and watched the hall, when nearly everyone had slipped out to the match, the council nodded and rose as one, they separated, some going through one way, others heading other ways, so that it did not look too suspicious.

As they arrived at the library they started to take their positions, Carionax would be sitting at a desk near the centre of the room, he was pretending to read a book on dragons while Hyacinth, Cullen, Domenic and Ferox would enter the restricted area.

They worked quickly, however after ten minutes, Hyacinth reappeared, "Hatchling, would you come and help"

"Of course" Carionax nodded and walked forward and entered the area, he walked into the isles and looked down at the books, many were nameless black tomes, however a few had writing on the back,

 _The Rise of A Dark Lord_ _by G. Grindlewald_

 _The Dark Arts embodied, a guide to everything painful by A. Dread_

 _Darker Arts and Rituals by P. Wulfric_

Shuddering slightly he walked to the back area, where shelving units sat, hundreds of scrolls sat, he saw the others delicately removing scrolls and unfurling them on a table, shaking their head before replacing them on the shelves, many he noticed contained strange symbols for the dark arts of summoning or necromancy.

"What's Summoning?" Carionax asked slightly,

"It's a daemonic art, used to summon Daemons or other Dark Creatures… best left well enough alone, even Dark Lord Grindlewald wasn't made enough to mess around with Summoning" Hyacinth told him, looking over a scroll, "Some of these are summoning healing Spirits…. I wonder why Dumbledore hides these away… I mean the ones that summon a Daemon I could understand, but something that is pure and light like this…"

"I Think it might be due to the fact that if drawn incorrectly a summoning circle is dangerous, look at the warnings, if drawn incorrectly… a door is opened to the realm of Daemons" Ferox read,

"Best left well alone then" Hyacinth nodded rolling up the scroll again, as they searched they found ancient documents, written in runes, archaic or some long dead languages, they found treaties that should Hogwarts ever come under attack, they could use to rally magical creatures to their aid, they found maps of Gringotts that showed dozens of hidden tunnels that lead to the deepest vaults and even old letters, so made their eyes burst as they saw the signatures.

"Look… this is a letter sent from Merlin to Morgana!" Ferox whispered, "And look this is from Lord Gryffindor to Lord Slytherin!"

"This is amazing; all this history locked away where no-one can appreciate it" Hyacinth spoke softly, they continued looking through them, finding more complex summoning diagrams and some papers of dark curses or hexes, a couple from Vampires explaining the complexity of Blood Magic, and one that seemed to be written in blood.

"if we don't find it soon we'll have everyone bearing down on us fresh from the Quidditch match" Cullen hissed, as they all continued to search for the founders map.

After ten minutes, they found it, the map looked as Ancient as it was, carefully as they could they rolled it back up and made their move towards the door when they saw them, the entire library was full, and every eye was on them.

"Oh Shit" Hyacinth summed up watching as everyone saw the scroll in their arms….

* * *

 **And done…**

 **Next time: _The War of the Houses._**


	11. Chapter 10: War of the Houses

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The War of the Houses.**

* * *

Everything was silent as the two groups watched each other, neither wanted to move for fear of the action of the other, Hyacinth knew this looked bad, a scroll in the restricted section and with Slytherin's reputation at the moment, it just spelled bad news,

They saw Slytherin's knights walking towards them to join them as a group, before a Gryffindor stepped forward, and drew his wand,

"I knew it!" He spoke loudly, "I knew they were up to no good, sneaking into the Restricted section while everyone was at the Quidditch match, and they leave with a scroll, no doubt full of dark magic for them to attack us with"

"I swear-" Hyacinth began before being cut off,

"You swear? I know you Slytherin's you cleaver enough to get out of oaths on your magic, I say enough, we should purge the house of Slytherin from Hogwarts, wipe their fifth from existence, and then dissolve their house" The Gryffindor smirked,

"This is-" Cullen began but he was stopped as a spell flew at him, he raise a shield watching from where it was cast, not from the Seventh year Gryffindor, but from a fifth year Hufflepuff,

"He's right… Slytherin is full of Dark Wizards, I bet they were plotting in there to take over the school" The Hufflepuff called,

"Oh yeah, the Library is soooo private for plotting school wide domination" Cullen said sarcasm dripping from his words,

"I knew it, they admitted it… with me, Hogwarts shall stand with us!" The Gryffindor called, as nearly all the people in the Library rose, drawing out their wands.

"Oh Shit" Hyacinth replied, "We need to get to McGonagall, she'll stop this"

"Oh you won't be going anywhere, we're going to find out where your common room is from one of the ghosts and then we will purge it with flames, and if any snakes are inside, the more the better" The Gryffindor smirked and to the horror of the Slytherin council, it seemed the others agreed,

"We warn you now" Hyacinth told them, "We are the council of Slytherin, we have been instructed in the defensive arts by Lord Salazar Slytherin himself, we can and will fight you if you attack us and we will win, and then we will protect our common room from any who dare try and harm us"

" _Stupify!_ A voice called and Hyacinth flicked her wand up,

" _Aegis_ "

Before they could react, Cullen had his wand out and pointing to his own neck, " _Sonorus!_ Attention All Slytherin's, the council declare emergency status 301, all Slytherin's please move to the nearest designated safe location, _Finite"_

"Now we can fight" Hyacinth grinned and the council spread out, "Ferox, get that map back to our meeting room, Cullen and Kinnard will accompany you"

The three nodded and moved to the side slightly,

Carionax watched as students rushed forward, before hitting something and falling onto their backs,

"Ah they joys of the _Aegis_ spell" Hyacinth smiled, "It can only be broken by someone with stronger magic than me"

" _Stupify_ "

 _"Bombarda"_

 _"Incendio"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Diffindo"_

The five spells flew at Hyacinth and her shield shattered, sending her flying backwards into the restricted section, her shoulder slashed open and her wand laying on the ground,

"Oh fuck it all!" Cullen growled, " _Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_

As he spoke a small ball of fire, no larger than a football shot from Cullen's wand, it struck the shield that the group sprung up before exploding, sending fire scattering everywhere,

"Shit" Cullen growled, "didn't realise that would happen…."

"I'll fix it" Drake sighed, " _Aguamenti Maxima"_

As he spoke a blast of water flowed from his wand and put out the fire, however a spell flew at his side, Cullen leapt in the way and blocked it silently,

"Oh for Merlin and Morgana…. Lets just attack" Cullen growled as the council moved as one, Carionax stepped back into the restricted section to move Hyacinth to safety, and then used a the doorframe a cover as he fired a spell from the doorway, watching as it knocked the seventh year Gryffindor unconscious.

Carionax smirked as they duelling continued, however they saw Madam Pince knocked unconscious by a rogue stunning spell, before they saw Slughorn rush into the room, the remaining students spotted him and with a flick of someone's wrist he was placed in a full body bind,

"We have the chief snake!" A Student called and returned to attacking the council, no-one noticing the three slipping out of the library,

Carionax cursed under his breath as a lump of wood shattered to his right, sending splinters everywhere, most landed where Hyacinth had fallen and Carionax was very glad he had moved her. Then he spotted her standing up, a look of fury on her face,

"Time to end this game" Hyacinth glared, " _Gurgitum Alonipuit_ "

As she spoke a spear of ice blasted from her wand, striking a Hufflepuff in the arm and they flew backwards, crashing on top of a table and it collapsed.

Both groups realized this was not a real fight and both engaged with greater fervor, " _Ictus_ " Carionax frowned and a bolt of lighting struck one of the students, as they flew backwards, the two forces attacked each other, each sending more and more dangerous spells at one another, they watched as Librarian was blasted into a bookshelf which collapsed backwards, creating a domino effect, more and more bookshelves collapsed.

The council looked around the room, noticing there were around fifteen students other than them in the library, and that five had run out of the room, whether to gain help, in fear or something else, the council didn't know, however they continued to fight against those they could see, as Cutting curses, blasting hexes, knock back jinxes, and disarming charms flew around the hall, the Slytherin council knew that this could easily end in their death if they were not careful.

"For the Lord Slytherin and the Hogwarts Four!" Hyacinth called as the council nodded, and attacked once again...

* * *

 **(Headmaster Officer)**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking out of a window as he mused on the going on's of the Slytherin Council, he knew why they were in the restricted section, as did all four heads of houses, the students however did not. And that was what was causing the battle in the library that was currently raging, he knew even if he stepped in now, the fighting would not end, it would turn from a large scale attack on Slytherin to a dozen small attacks on those who could not fight back.

He knew it was selfish of him to risk the lives of the Slytherin leaders for the younger members of Slytherin, however the council were doing well, even if they did not know what was happening in the rest of the school, the battles that were raging, and how it would end, he saw the other Heads of House at front of his desk.

All it had taken was a simple sleeping potion and they would not be in danger, nor would most of his staff, only a couple of them were immune and thus were in danger, but he knew they had most skills in survival and dueling so they would be fine. He mused on this while smiling sadly, after all, everyone knew of the sufferings that the Golden Gyrffindor's suffered, however the silver Slytherin's kept their pains and suffering hidden, for every knew that weakness was not befitting a Son of Salazar.

He wondered who would win the fight, knowing Salazar had trained these students himself, instructing them on both Defensive Arts and even some Dark Arts, he mused on how they were doing, knowing where they would be heading next, however he knew he could not intervene, if he did then it would not work, and the castle would fall apart, so he leaned back in his chair, and picked up a lemon drop.

"Good Luck to you, Sons and Daughters of Slytherin"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time: _Bound in Blood and Magic_**


	12. Chapter 11: Bound in Blood and Magic

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Bound in Blood and Magic  
**

* * *

The battle had been raging for twenty minutes and the council had suffered painful injuries, Carionax had been sent flying from his cover and hadn't returned, while Hyacinth had stood in the doorway protecting her fallen ally, Cullen had returned and was now standing in the corridor, sending curses in from the archway, he had shouted about fighting in the corridor before he continued fighting.

Their opponents had shrunk to seven opponents, the rest had been knocked unconscious or were in the full body bind. Hyacinth was dueling with one of the remaining Hufflepuff's before she saw him blasted to the ground Slughorn rose to his feet, "No-one attacks my..."

Before he could finish his sentence was hit by a curse and sent to the ground again, Hyacinth groaned and flicked one wrist, knocking several of the remaining students backwards, she watched around and seeing only the council members she sighed and sat down,

"Merlin's Bloody Balls" Hyacinth groaned as she looked around the now destroyed library, students were scattered all over the place, splinters of wood and pages from books lay lose on the floor, every few feet were small piles of blood where some unfortunate person had been hit by a Cutting curse, shard of glass or fragment of wood.

"Its not over yet" Cullen told her as he walked forward, "In the corridors, there are dozen's of fights breaking out, this problem isn't just a small group of upper years against upper years, it seems like nearly everyone is fighting, when Ferox arrived at the Common Room, she only found the Nenonate's, everyone else is out defending our house pride."

"Oh Snake Spit" Hyacinth groaned as she stood up, "Cullen try and find Carionax, I'll see what I can do about Professor Slughorn, while we secure at least one location"

"Yes my Queen" Cullen nodded and rushed into the restricted section, noticing it midly intact he found the scrolls laying open and Carionax leaning against a bookshelf, blood leaking from a large wound on his head.

"Hey Hatchling, how are you?" Cullen asked, kneeling beside him,

"I Ache all over Cullen" Carionax replied, "We wont survive this will we?"

"I wont lie to you Hatchling, this looks bad, the rest of the School is against us, but if we go down, we go down in a blaze of glory" Cullen smiled,

"That makes it easier" Carionax smiled sadly as he turned to face Cullen slightly, moving the scroll to show a seal on the ground, seemingly written in Carionax's Blood, "All I need now is a touch of my magic"

"No Carionax, if we open a portal to the realm of Daemon's the whole school will burn, we need to either accept our fate or win, its as simple as that" Cullen told him, "C'mon we need to meet up with the Queen"

With that he turned and walked five paces before he heard Carionax's voice, "Ic ábannan unc eac ærning ond bealucræft, be rice cædmon andfangol dews alor arodnes!"

Cullen spun around to see the seal glowing bright green and he rushed to Carionax's side, "What in Merlin's name have you done?"

"I summoned a Guardian Spirit, I summon you now to become our Guardian, oh great Spirit... the translation... the Language of the old Magics" Carionax replied, before falling unconscious.

"Oh great" Cullen growled watching as a form appeared from the seal its seemed to resemble a man, young and yet powerful, he gently strocked a lock of black hair from Carionax's face, before withdrawing Slytherin's wand and it glowed with pure power and in several flashes of light, the form now resembled a great Black Panther, with bright green eyes, it turned to Cullen before nodding and rushing off,

"Now we have that to worry about as well..." Cullen murmmered as he picked Carionax up and walked out of the restricted section, spotting the rest of the council awating them,

"Why in Morgana's name did a Black Panther just run past us?" Hyacinth asked,

"Someone decided to use a summoning seal and bind a Spirit of Protection to Hogwarts, and for some reason it took the form of that Panther" Cullen told them, "Its bound in blood and Magic with Carionax"

"Great" Hyacinth frowned, "Well we need healing and i doubt any of us know any good healing spells... maybe we should..."

"Once is risky, twice would be pushing our luck" Drake scowled,

"I know that, but how long do you think we will last this injured?" Hyacinth asked,

"I'll do it, Carionax mentioned it requires understanding of the Language of Old Magics" Cullen sighed, picking up a scroll and using some of his blood to draw the complex symbols, "Step back... this hopefully will work... Ic clipung onuppan unc arodnes sylfum gehælednes, cuman ágotenes ond bealubend eac mín sáwol!"

The symbol glowed pure white and a figure rose from it, a women glowing in pure white, several pulses of pure light and they found their wounds healed before the women seemed to dissolve into Cullen's body.

"What the hell just happened?" Drake asked,

"I think I made a massive mistake... i think i meant to summon it to heal our souls... and ended up binding it to my soul..." Cullen muttered,

"That could be useful..." Carionax groaned as he sat up and looked around,

"Ok, lets promise not to risk splitting the vale between our world and that of Daemons anymore today" Hyacinth smirked, "Now let us..."

"So you have done it then?" a silky voice called that they all knew and turned to face the door, where the panther stood on all four, before it glowed green and a man stood there, his silver hair fell to his waist, emerald robes, and brilliant emerald eyes.

"Lord Slytherin?" Hyacinth asked,

"Indeed, it seems when young Carionax was using the summoning, the essence of myself I left inside within my wand combined with the Spirit of protection, and added in the memory from my Portrait, and thus creatign a new me to protect Slytherin for all time" Salazar smirked, "Now my council shall we unite the house of Slytherin and show we are the greatest?"

"We will follow you to fight Lucifer if you so will it" Hyacinth bowed

"Yes, and i see you have Desi bonded to you now, Young Malfoy" Salazar smiled, "for that is the name of the Spirit you called, she is willing to do all as you ask, it will make you the greatest of all healers, however now many shall seek you out, some meaning well, others meaning ill"

"Then I best be careful" Cullen nodded,

"Indeed, I will not be able to reveal my presence yet, I have had a vision of the future, and it is essential that I remain hidden, to all but my Inner Circle" Salazar smiled, "my Cunning Children, I name you my Champions, may Hogwarts herself answer your call for aid whenever you need it"

With that Salazar turned and transformed once more into a Panther, before watching them, "If anyone should ask, I am the Guardian of Slytherin, and I shall right all wrongs committed against the house of Slytherin"

With that the Panther rushed off, leaving the council awestruck.

"Right, Snakes, move out!" Hyacinth called, and the council nodded once and ran out of the library.

As they walked into the corridor they saw signs of battle, students of all houses, were laying on the ground, some bleeding or stunned.

"This is horrid, why doesn't Dumbledore step in, or any of the other Professors?" Carionax asked,

"Professor Nightingale was in the Entrance Hall last I saw, he was defending people against anyone who meant them harm As was Professor Bones" Cullen told them,

"So where are all the others? Professor McGonagall... Professor Harris and Professor Ashwell should be calming their Students!" Hyacinth growled as they ran,

"Maybe Professor Harris is in her Greenhouse?" Carionax asked,

"Maybe, but Professor Ashwell only teaches at Night, that give her a massive amount of time to deal with students" Tompkin frowned,

As they ran they found a couple of duels, raising their wands, they knocked the attacking Gryffindor, Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw's out with a well placed spell, the Slytherin student watched on as the council rushed into the thick of battle.

They arrived in the massive entrance hall to see Professor Bones duelling with a Seventh Year Hufflepuff, while Professor Nightingale was leading first years towards the dungeons, while several Slytherin's stood with it protected to allow none to pass.

"Slytherin's your council stands with you, now let us show these Bastards why we have not abandoned the old ways as they have!" Hyacinth called and nearly every head turned to face her, before a dozen wands were pointed at them, "Oh this is going to be fun..."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time: Duelling in the Dungeons**


	13. Chapter 12: Duelling in the Dungeons

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Duelling in the Dungeons**

* * *

The council smirked as the battling intensified, bolstered by the appearance of the council, they fought with greater ability and power, the council wasted no time in joining in the fighting and with the two Professors at their sides, they were making swift work of any who came near.

Only a large group of Seventh year's remained, some trying to breach the shielding over the entrance to the Dungeons, others attacking the group.

Carionax saw from his viewpoint atop the stairs next to Cullen, Professor Bones duelling with fervour while Professor Nightingale was still smirking as they fought. The group sent spells everywhere, Carionax was sure that the seventh years were each picking targets to attack, and seeing how he and Cullen were not attacking them, seemed to think them a low priority.

The Pair on top of the stairs knew that they were onguard encase anyone tried to join in the fight, before they heard it, the rush of shadows

"Oh bloody Merlin, not now" Cullen hissed as the shadows pooled in the middle of the room, and the hooded figure rose from the shadows,

"And now I come, and you are all done!" The Figure roared, sending a spell at Hyacinth who with a very graceful swish of her wand, blocked it,

"Let's get him" Cullen smirked and Carionax nodded, the pair sent a spell at the figure and he leapt backwards,

"Oh look at it the little pain, I wonder how he will like this chain!" The figure growled, and conjured a chain from the air and it flew over towards Carionax, who raised his wand, however no spell he cast seemed to affect it, the chains hit him and pinned him to a wall, unable to move, he turned his head slightly to see Cullen trapped against another wall. The figure chuckled and turned to face Professor Nightingale and Professor Bones, the students had stopped their attack in the face of their mutual enemy.

The two professors moved fluidly and sliced their wands through the air, "This is what passes for teacher… you truly are a pathetic creature!"

The two Professors eyes narrowed as the spells flew at them, they were easily a match for the figure though, who seemed to be intent on injuring or killing as many people as possible, he also seemed to have stopped speaking incantations, and Carionax was sure that sometimes he didn't even raise his wand.

He then saw it, a slight stumble from Professor Bones and a curse hit him square in the chest, sending him soaring backwards and out of the great oak doors.

"Bother" Professor Nightingale cursed, before turning his wand back on the figure, only to see the remaining Slytherin council member's already engaging with him, spells flew everywhere before one hit the man's hooded head, sending the hood to the ground.

The man's face was pale and pointed, his eyes a dull black and his white hair dirty with slight grey hairs, he looked around at them all wildly,

"Axel Neclord Dread" Professor Nightingale scowled, "I Should have known it was you, you were Grindlewald's left hand"

"Left hand?" Hyacinth asked,

"Indeed, Grindlewald was strong, but he had a large force and needed to keep control over them all, he appointed a left and right hand, the left to keep his soldiers loyal and the right to keep them tough, the right ruled with an iron fist, the _Crucio_ was his favourite, and the left was someone who could and would appear from anywhere and kill any who spoke out against Grindlewald, The Right hand was killed shortly after Grindlwald's defeat… the left hand however vanished" Professor Nightgale told them, "And now it makes perfect sense, Umbrakinesis is how you kept your reputation… But prolongued use and _Cruio's_ have snapped your mind"

"My mind has not Snapped, it may have become trapped, but I am free to act and that is a fact!" Axel Dread growled, his wand moving in a sweeping motion, _"Avad…."_

 _"Stupify!"_ Hyacinth growled and before anyone could blink Axel was hit square in the face by the curse, knocking him unconscious.

Hyacinth then turned to face the group at large, "Anyone else?"

The whole hall seemed to stop for a moment before they charged.

* * *

 **(An Hour later)**

Dumbledore swept into the room and looked around, dozens of students lay unconscious and a couple bleeding on the entrance hall, he saw the only group standing were the Slytherin council, covered in blood, which he suspected was mostly their own, breathing heavily and watching him, wands draw, Professor Nightingale was leaning against the wall, asleep.

"Well… this is troubling." Dumbledore frowned, he then turned to see the two students chained to the wall, and then to Axel's unconscious form, "Dear, dear… it seems to the other houses were eager to learn the painful lesson of defeat twice in one day"

"Headmaster" Hyacinth growled before fainting, the council closed ranks and picked her up, before Drake spoke,

"We'll be in the Hospital wing, unchain Cullen and Carionax will you?"

With that the group walked silently towards the large Hospital wing, where they saw a large group of student that they recognised from the fight in the library. They moved in silence, hiding in the shadows as the mediwitch shouted,

"You can all leave now, you had nothing worse than a splinter, now out!" She shouted, drawing her wand and pointing it threateningly, and then as they had all left she turned to the Slytherin council, who were quickly joined by Cullen and Carionax, and lead them to a bed each, where they saw both Professor Slughorn and Bones laying.

"Are they going to be alright?" Ferox asked,

"Oh them dear? They will be fine after a little rest, as will you all" The mediwitch smiled and walked off to get some potions, how long they laid there, they did not know, or really care, but the doors opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harris and Ashwell walked in, watching them.

"Well that was some excitement wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, and the Slytherin's remained silent, "Well from what I gather of what happened the other houses seemed to get the wrong end of a wand… you received permission to take the map of Hogwarts from the restricted section and then went to leave, before you were attacked by the other students, and in defence you fought back…. Rather well it seems"

"That's what happened" Cullen told him, watching him curiously,

"Ah, then it is good that you shall all receive 150 points each to Slytherin and an award for Special Service to the School" Dumbledore told him, "The others will each lose 10 points and receive a week's detention"

Ferox quickly did the maths and smirked an extra 1200 points had just been given to Slytheirn, 480 points taken from Hufflepuff, 460 from Gryffindor and 390 from Ravenclaw. That put them well into first place for the cup for the first time in 5 years.

"However I think that those who didn't fight, the first years should not lose points, so I grant ten points to them" McGonagall told them, "So that's, 90 Points to Ravenclaw, 80 to Gryffindor and 80 to Hufflepuff"

"Quite right Minerva" Dumbledore smiled, "And I want you to know, I have personally granted each and every one of you, lifetime access to the restricted section of the library, after all, I hear you are interested in the ancient art of summoning, a most delicate art… oh and you needn't fear, I shall inform the school at large why I have done this and that you are seeking lost treasures, and that you have my full backing"

With that the teachers swept from the room,

"1515 points" Ferox smirked, Ravenclaw are on Negative 40, Hufflepuff are on Negative 210 and Gryffindor on Negative 405" Ferox smirked, "It's a good day to be a Slytherin"

"Actually" A voice spoke from the door as Alastor Moody walked in, "Ravenclaw scored 200 points in the Quiddich match, while Gryffindor scored 40, so the true house points are Ravenclaw 160 and Gryffindor negative 365."

"Good to know" Domenic smirked, "We've won the Quiddich Cup"

And in seconds the tense atmosphere broke and the council laughed.

* * *

 **(A week later)**

After much fussing and 'just one more test dears' from the Mediwitch the Slytherin council were aloud out of the Hospital wing, whatever had hit Professor Bones had sent the man to St Mungo's hospital for further analysis to determine how to heal the injuries, and DADA was now being taught by a very grumpy group of teachers, who seemed to rotate around, it was either a short man called Professor Flitwick, a current duelling Champion, Professor Nightingale or Professor Dumbledore, or so they had been told by a group of awe struck second years.

As they walked along the corridor, they noticed that the cracks, chips and broken rubble had been tidied up, and as they turned a corner they saw a couple of Hufflepuff Sixth years, who nodded to them politely and walked towards the great hall

"It seems no-one wants to kill us anymore" Hyacinth frowned, "How is the arm Tompkin?"

"Its painful" Tompkin growled, his arm was the only thing even Cullen had been unable to heal, and he'd been unable to hold his wand, "Professor Dumbledore says he is going to offer me a place back here next year, so I can heal my arm up before the exams"

"That is a good thing" they turned into the entrance hall to see everything as it had been before the fight, and they saw groups of students chatting merrily, practically ignoring them.

Then they turned to face the great Hall and saw every Slytherin on their feet to greet them (Minus Dante), they clapped as the council walked in and took their seats as they sat down, the other Slytherin's sat down. The council turned to watch the staff table, where Dumbledore raised his goblet in a salute to them. Hyacinth smirked before turning back to them.

"We still have work to do"

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next Time: Perfect Portraits**

* * *

 **As I have yet to list them here are the Professors and what they teach:**

 **Prof. Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration & Head of Gryffindor & Deputy Headmistress)**

 **Prof. Sebastian Nightingale (Charms)**

 **Prof. Vojelk Bones (Was-Defence Against the Dark Arts)**

 **Prof. Horace Slughorn (Potions & Head of Slytherin)**

 **Prof. Yvaira Harris (Herbology & Head of Ravenclaw)**

 **Prof. Cuthbert Binns (History Of Magic)**

 **Madam Rolanda Hooch (Flying)**

 **Prof. Noda Koto (Arthimancy)**

 **Prof. Shay Manning (Muggle Studies)**

 **Prof. Ryan Lawson (Divination)**

 **Prof. Silvanus Kettleburn (Care of Magical Creatures)**

 **Prof. Liden Babbin (Ancient Runes)**

 **Prof. Thalia Ashwell (Astronomy & Head of Hufflepuff)**


	14. Chapter 13: Perfect Portraits

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Perfect Portraits**

* * *

Carionax growled at anyone who looked at him, his robes were covered in mud and his scowl hadn't left his face for the entire day, he didn't understand why after months and months of Flying lessons, he always ended up face down in the dirt, growling to himself.

It had become a sort of joke in the Slytherin Common room, that every Wednesday afternoon, you were to avoid upsetting the small student, who (Thanks to Hyacinth and Salazar) knew some nasty hexes and curses to fire at them if they so much as snickered in his direction.

Hyacinth had told him that everyone had their weakness and that hers was that she could not stay awake in Professor Binns classes, however if he didn't scowl at anyone she would teach him the cleaning charm.

"Of course you could always learn Aerokinesis, when one has reached mastery of it, it allows you to fly without broom or mount to support you" Hyacinth told him,

"I would prefer to keep my feet on the ground" Carionax replied Reading his book, which Hyacinth could see was about Summoning's.

"Has Salazar finish prowling?" Hyacinth asked and Drake who was on Carionax's other side nodded,

"When Ferox returns he has asked us to commence a meeting" Drake told her and she nodded,

"He might have found the locations of the other Portraits" Hyacinth frowned, "I hope he has, I can only imagine the amount of knowledge and secrets that they could reveal"

She put down the book she was reading and moaned slightly, "I hate O.W.L's"

"What are you taking?" Carionax asked,

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Astronomy" Hyacinth listed, "But Herbology and History are my worst subjects"

"So that's why you're in remedial Herbology!" Drake smirked, before he had to duck out of the way, Hyacinth had thrown her book at him.

After five minute's Ferox walked in, Hyacinth nodded once to the portrait hole and the entire group walked out of the room, knowing where they would be heading. They walked calmly into the room and all sat down,

"Let this the 37th weekly meeting of the Slytherin Council 1959 come to order, in attendance are the Keeper, the Knights, Lord and Duke, Our Prince, Hatchling and Queen. Overseeing events, Lord Salazar Slytherin" Hyacinth called to order, "First order of business, How are our House Points looking?"

"At this point 17th May 1960" Ferox looked at them all, "We are on 908, we have lost too many points because Dread Jr. keeps attacking or insulting people, it's a wonder Dumbledore hasn't kicked him out"

"And the other houses?" Carionax asked,

"Gryffindor is on Negative 100, Ravenclaw is on 360 and Hufflepuff is on 10 points" Ferox told them, "It seems they have started massive efforts to gain points, either that or the prefects are throwing them around"

"Its because of Dread, if a prefect hears him from any other house, they take off points and add them to their own house, they call it…. Compensation for the heinous insult they have suffered" Cullen scowled, "I've seen em do it"

"Bloody gits" Carionax growled, placing his head on his desk,

"A Most eloquent sentiment Hatchling" Salazar smirked as he watched them, "However after confirming with" a rather foul look came over his face, "Emerald… I have located Rowena and Helga's Portraits"

Hyacinth and Carionax snickered, Emerald was the name for the 'Salazar-Guardian of Slytherin' that they had chosen to save on confusing, they knew that if they were able to summon new bodies for the other founders, they would call them: Topaz for Hufflepuff, Ruby for Gryffindor and Sapphire for Ravenclaw.

"So where are they?" Hyacinth asked,

"Hufflepuff's is inside a secret room underneath Greenhouse Six" Salazar replied, "Its password is Burrower"

"And Ravenclaw's?" Carioanx asked,

"Well that is a tricky one to get to, you know the unused wing of the castle?" Salazar replied,

"Yes, its got a layer of dust three inches thick covering all surfaces" Cullen wrinkled his nose at this.

"Well just past there is the dwellings we all sleep in, Godric's Chambers, my own…. The ladies had two rooms above ours, I believe Rowena's is inside her chamber it has no password." Salazar told them, "Godric's is yet to be found though, knowing him it will be someone obvious that we, who put some thought into things over look"

The Council smirked as they rose and walked out, "Who do we get first?"

"Lady Ravenclaw" Hyacinth told them, "She will be able to provide Salazar with some stimulating conversation while we get Lady Hufflepuff"

The group walked silently, every time they encountered a student they ignored them, until they reached the corridor that took them to the forbidden wing,

"Who knows what could be in there!" Cullen hissed as they stepped past the border and into the glamored corridor, walking in silence they saw everything was thick with dust, walking along they saw ancient looking tapestries and bookshelves,

"Imagine how much knowledge is lost down here" Hyacinth mused before they turned an amused glace on her,

Carionax put on his best Sorting Hat voice, "You would do well… in Ravenclaw"

The council laughed and Hyacinth smirked before whispering in his ear, "I Will get you back for that Hatchling"

With that they continued, until they reached a room that was in utter darkness,

" _Lumos Maxima_ " Hyacinth called and in a flash the room was illuminated, they saw a large body in the middle of the room, they walked forward silently and saw what it was, a twelve headed Hydra.

"Is it… Dead?" Carionax asked,

"Yes… Hydra's can only live so long" Hyacinth replied, "Though it seems a weird Guardian for Ravenclaw, I'd expect something like this for Gryffindor"

With that the Council walked forward and noticed a large golden door, opening it they found no corridor leading to rooms as they had expected, instead was a single wall opposite them in a box room, a portrait of a man leaning on the wall,

"Lord Godric Gryffindor!" Ferox gasped and they rushed over,

"Young'ens!" Godric smirked, "So you managed to find my portrait, good…. Now I think we should return to that worm infested, dark, dank, room you call a meeting room!"

The Slytherin's scowled but carefully removed the portrait of Godric from the wall and between four of them, carried it past the dead Hydra, and then into the corridor, they walked in silence and then in the entrance hall found McGonagall shouting at a Slytherin and Gryffindor who had been duelling, the council noticed it was Dread and Alastor,

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts have I seen a student that has used that word so many times, 150 points from Slytherin and you will serve detention for the rest of the school year." McGongall was fuming before she turned around and spotted the council and the fact they were carrying a portrait, "And whom have you found?"

"Lord Godric Gregorius Gryffindor" Hyacinth told her and the council lifted the portrait to face her,

"Lord Gryffindor, a pleasure" McGonagall bowed,

"Arise Lady McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Master of Transfiguration" Godric smiled, "When my portrait is fixed to the wall, I shall be able to visit other places within the castle, I would very much like to talk with you, if you will allow it"

"It would be a privilege" McGonagall smiled and walked off,

"C'mon, I want to see the look on Salazar's face when he see's it was Godric he senses not Rowena" Carionax smirked and the group walked into the dungeons and towards the picture which opened as they walked closer, they slipped inside and Salazar sat up,

"Well we found one" Hyacinth told him, and the other Slytherin's snickered,

"Ah wonderful, who is it?" Salazar asked, and they raised the portrait again, and watched as Salazar's smirk fell and was replaced by a look of disgust, "Godric, you found Godric first?"

"Well we were going for Rowena, but when we got there she was no-where to be found, however we Found Godric, and rather than go back…" Hyacinth shrugged, and with a complex wave of her wand, Godric hung next to Salazar,

"Wonderful, and now all we need is Helga and Rowena and we'll be fine" Godric smiled,

"Well we know where Helga is, so we'll go and get her now" Hyacinth smirked, and with that they turned and left, walking calmly towards the greenhouses, before they saw the hourglasses containing house points,

Slytherin: 501

Gryffindor: 55

Hufflepuff: 78

Ravenclaw: 507

"How in the name of Merlin has Ravenclaw gained 147 points in… four hours?" Ferox asked, "And how have we lost over 400!"

"Because for every snake we see out of their common room, they're losing 20 house points, and for every Ravenclaw that heads to either the library or the commonroom they gain 7 points" A Ravenclaw prefect smirked, "And look here, 8 Slytherin's out of their rooms, so that's another 160 points from Slytherin"

"Bastard" Hyacinth hissed, "I'll be reporting this to Headmaster Dumbledore as gross abuse of power"

"Did I just hear Mudblood?" the Ravenclaw asked, "That'll be another 150 points from Slytheirn, dear dear, it does seem you losing the lead quite drastically"

"You son of a Banshee!" Cullen scowled, he could feel his wand within reach,

"And 50 points for insulting a prefect, now run along little snakes, I tire of taking points from you" the Ravenclaw waved them off, "Oh and for thinking your better than the rest of the school, another 100 points from Slytherin" the group turned and they saw their Hour glass:

Slytheirn: 41

"Last place….. just 4 hours ago we were in first place" Ferox scowled, "He'll be sorry that he ever messed with the Slytherin house, now lets go get Helga and then we can plot a bloody and messy revenge against him"

"I like the sound of that" Hyacinth smirked as they walked out of the castle, towards the greenhouses, still fuming they marched past Greenhouse three where a class was being taught about Mandrakes and into Greenhouse six,

"Shall we try and find the door, or just randomly shout the password?" Cullen asked,

"It does sound rather Hufflepuffien to run around like a Headless Hippogriff scouting a password rather than calmly walking around to find the doorway" Hyacinth replied,

"Burrower!" Cullen called and the greenhouse started to shake, some of the glass fell out and hit the ground smashing, they saw a table spin around and rise, showing a staircase underneath, they smirked to themselves and walked down the steps finding a large room beyond, and the portrait of Helga Helena Hufflepuff on the wall.

"Ah, the Slytherin council, wonderful, wonderful, now let us get to that delightfully green room of yours shall we?" Helga asked and they nodded again carefully carrying it to their room, the door again faded and with a flick of Hyacinth's wand Helga hung next to Godric, who when they came In had been singining 'God rest ye' merry Hippogriffs' at the top of his voice, while Salazar seemed to be plotting bloody murder.

"Now how are we getting revenge on that Prefect?" Carionax asked and the council smirked, sitting down and making ready to plot…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Next time:** **Avengement and Au Revoir**


	15. Chapter 14: Avengement and Au Revoir

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Avengement and Au Revoir**

* * *

The Slytherin Council sat in the great hall, mimicking a conversation as they watched the prefect that had taken their entire points and left them in negatives, it had taken little over an hour to get everything ready for their revenge, the idea was provided by Carionax an everyone had agreed it was a most agreeable revenge, and somehow, they'd got a House elf to go along with the plan, sprinkling some of a fine dried potion into the Ravenclaw goblets.

As they 'spoke' they watched hungrily as the Ravenclaw picked up a book and took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice, they leaned back and smiled darkly, several Hufflepuff's squeaked as they saw the dark looks on the Slytherin faces.

It took only five minutes for the potions effect to take, and they saw the Ravenclaw's eyes widen as the word printed on the page vanished before his eyes, they placed the book down and picked up another one, which they knew would also be blank.

Panic seemed to engulf him as book after book was pulled from his bag and thrown haphazardly open only for him to be shown blank pages, the Ravenclaw then fell into a dead faint.

"Oh dear, he seems not to have taken that too well" Cullen mused

"How long will the effect last?" Carionax asked as he picked up a small cupcake,

"2 weeks or so" Hyacinth replied as she stirred her tea, "Just wait until he reaches the library and can't read anything"

"Hopefully he'll learn not to mess with Slytherin house" Carionax smirked,

"Oh most defiantly" Hyacinth smiled, as Teachers levitated the prefect to the Hospital wing, "Shall we enjoy our Saturday with some reading?"

"I can think of nothing better" Tompkin agreed with a yawn and with that the council rose and walked out, they walked the familiar path to the library and into the restricted section where their scrolls awaited them.

In the redesigned library the restricted section of the library allowed those working at its desks to see the entrance, but not be seen, as only the council had regular access and the librarian refused entry to all but NEWT Defence Students who didn't have a note from their Professor and from their Head of House.

Carionax was just slipping a scroll from the pile for himself to study when he saw it, a golden frame hidden behind all the scrolls, dust covering the painting.

"Hey Hyacinth, look at this" Carionax nodded to the frame, "Is it me or does that look like…."

"Lady Ravenclaw!" Hyacinth smirked, as they moved the scrolls and dumping them ontop of Cullen's healing book before she flicked her wand and the dust of a thousand years vanished, to reveal the stern, but smiling face of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"So you found where they placed my portrait did you?" Rowena asked,

"Its kind of obvious when we think of it" Ferox shrugged, "Ravenclaw's above all prize knowledge, and what greater repository of knowledge is there in the whole castle?"

"It is true" Rowena smiled, "Now shall we get down to that delightfully emerald room of yours shall we?"

The council worked Quickly and in near silence as they took the portrait down and slowly walked out of the library carrying it, and as they passed, they saw the Ravenclaw prefect seemed to have escaped the matron and had once again fainted, this time a dozen books at his feet.

"Oh dear" Hyacinth smirked, as they walked past. They carefully crept through all the short cuts they knew until they found themselves inside their meeting room, where Salazar looked like he wanted to murder Godric and Helga called for calm between the two men,

"Will you three ever stop bickering?" Rowena asked as she was carefully hung on the wall,

"Rowena, at last" Salazar smirked, "Maybe this Buffoon will stop bothering me now he knows you are close at hand"

"We'll leave you guys to argue" Drake told them as they slipped out, hearing shouting coming from the four portraits, "Now then, we were looking into Summoning spirits, let us return to it."

"Agreed" the Council nodded, and with a swish of their cloaks they were gone….

* * *

 **(Last Day of term)**

The council breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down, "this is the 45th and final meeting of the Slytherin Council of 1959, In attendance, the Queen, the Former Hatchling, The Prince, The Lord, The Duke, The Former Knights and the Keeper, Overseeing events, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lord Godric Gyrffindor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lady Helga Hufflepuff. Please be seated" Hyacinth spoke as they all sat down.

"So here we are" Hyacinth smiled around at them all, "The Great council is meeting for the last time this year, and we will be saying goodbye to Kinnard and Drake, our loyal knights"

"it has been a pleasure working alongside you" Drake smiled to them, "And if you ever need a hand call me"

"I agree, it has been a great privilege to serve Slytherin's council and if ever you find yourself in trouble, I will always be willing to lend a hand" Kinnard replied,

"However, I am delighted to announce that I have offered Carionax the position of Snakelet to begin next year and he has agreed" Hyacinth told them and they all clapped Carionax nodding to them all,

"Now onto points, how do we stand?" Carionax asked Ferox,

"On this, Thursday 30th June 1960, we the House of Slytherin have 461 points, we gained points for revealing the corrupt prefect… but lost most of them in our revenge" Ferox smirked, "Ravenclaw has 413 points, Gryffindor has 456 and Hufflepuff has 420 points"

"So, unless anything changes in the next… 2 hours, we have the House cup in the bag" Hyacinth smiled, "Any other business?"

"I would like to say that on August 23rd I will be getting my Hogwarts supplies, I hope that I will see you all there" Cullen told them, "I can introduce you all to my Father Abraxas, the current Lord Malfoy"

"That would be pleasant, Father does like meeting with him" Hyacinth nodded,

"Excellent, so it is decided" Cullen smiled,

"Indeed, and now we need to select the two knights for next year, do you have anyone in mind?" Hyacinth asked,

"I would like to put Jared Le Hir forward, during the fight earlier in the year he was one of the few who was able to overwhelm the others, his skill in duelling is most defiantly evident" Kinnard said calmly,

"I would like to put Astrid Yuki forward, she like Jared, duelled in the battle, but she was the one to keep the duelling out of the hospital wing, proving she is a fine duellist." Drake replied,

"Very well, your choices stand to reason, and we shall add them to our ranks, however tonight, we the council adorn our finest outfits, to celebrate our unity and to emphasise our rank" Hyacinth told them, "So I announce this, the Slytherin council of 1959 hereby disbanded, we shall reform come September 1st"

The council rose and walked out in silence, each heading to their dormitories to change into their green silk robes.

* * *

 **(2 hours Later)**

Everyone else had gone up for dinner when the group stepped out of the Slytherin Common room, each wearing emerald green silk robes that shone should any light be cast on them, each was wearing a different piece of emerald jewellery, Hyacinth wore an emerald Tiara, Carionax an Emerald Locket, Cullen an Emerald ring, Tompkin an emerald necklace, Domenic an emerald bracelet and Ferox wore an emerald hair broach. Kinnard and Drake wore two wand holders on their wrist that sparkled.

"Let us move as one" Hyacinth nodded and the group walked forward in silence and they stopped just before arriving at the great doors to the great hall, Carionax frowned, wondering what they were waiting for, however they heard the loud noise of a group of people standing up, and a call from the hall, "Presenting the Council of Slytherin: Hyacinth Flint, Carionax Greywalker, Cullen Malfoy, Tompkin Vassell, Domenic Colson, Kinnard Arkell, Drake Deloffre and Ferox Caligari!" they heard a loud voice call that seemed to echo from the very walls,

Hyacinth nodded once and they walked forward calmly, into the hall which had fallen silent, Carionax glanced at the staff table to see them all reasonably impressed by the councils smart appreance, the group sat down close to the door in the empty seats no-one was foolish enough to fill.

"Well now, that is always a wonderful sight, the last remaining council entering as united as ever" Dumbledore stood up, "Now we have the business of house points to discuss, In forth place, we have Ravenclaw with 413 points" A small round of applause from the Ravenclaw's answered this, "In third place, with 420 points, Hufflepuff" another round of applause, "In second place with 460 points Gryffindor!" a loud round of applause and then Dumbledore continued, "Which means in first place with 461, Slytherin!"

The Slytherin tables cheer as the council clapped calmly,

"Well done Slytherin, so I think a change of decoration is in order" Dumbledore called and with a clap the Sapphire hangings the hall had before changed to brilliant emerald, "Slytherin win the house cup"

Carionax sat quiet happily chatting with Drake and Kinnard, and what their plans were, Drake was going to work in the apothecary on Diagon alley while he studied to become a Potion Master while Kinnard was going to work in the Magical Transportation department.

However as the meal came to a close, Carionax walked silently by Hyacinth's side towards the dungeons, "You will remember I hope, to use Itherin this holiday?"

Carionax nodded, the owl Hyacinth had gifted him had yet to ever bring him news, however he was sure that the Barn Owl would enjoy the exercise, "He should enjoy it, he rarely flies long distance"

"Not that long" Hyacinth chuckled, "Flint Manor is undergoing a slight amount of renovation, so we will be staying at our London Town house for the summer, father owled yesterday to ask me if I wanted to stay there or go to our summerhouse in France"

"Not so long flight then" Carionax agreed, heading off to his bed for the last time that school year….

* * *

 **Year 1 is done! Year 1 is done….**

 **And only 31 years left to go**


	16. Chapter 15: Summer Holidays (Part 1)

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Summer Holidays (Part 1)**

* * *

The Hogwarts express rolled slowly into King's cross and as it did, the various students up and down the train finished dressing in their muggle attire and as it rolled to a stop Carionax yawned and stepped off the train, he saw Hyacinth and Cullen greeting adults that could only be their parents,

Lord Malfoy was a tall man with brilliant golden blonde hair that flowed down to his shoulders, he was pale wearing a muggle suit and tie, his blue eyes glittering as they watched Cullen explaining about the various adventures and fights of the School year.

Lord Flint was another tall man, with short black hair, he too was pale and wore a muggle suit, though he looked less pleased with his outfit, however when he saw his daughter, his black eyes had lit up and a smile played along his lips.

He saw a two trollies being pushed by Drake who rolled one over to him and smiled, clapping him on the back before helping to load his luggage down, including his owl, as he turned to try and find the portal back to the muggle world, where no doubts his mother, brother and sister waited, he saw Lord Malfoy standing watching him, Cullen gesturing him over.

"Father, may I introduce Carionax Greywalker, the new Snakelet of Slytheirn, Carionax, this is my Father, Lord Abraxas Malfoy" Cullen introduced and Lord Malfoy smiled, holding his hand out, Carionax shook it once before both watched,

"So interesting, Cullen speaks well of your abilities" Lord Malfoy told him, his voice calm

"And I have heard nothing but good things about the House of Malfoy" Carionax replied, stepping onto what he considered to be safer ground.

Lord Malfoy chuckled slightly, "As if I would allow anyone to speak ill of my family, we hold great influence in the Ministry of Magic"

"And a seat in the Governors of Hogwarts too, or so I hear" Carionax replied,

"Yes, that too" Lord Malfoy mused, "I hear you are relatively strong, Cullen has told me you share my interest of summoning and that you have successfully summoned a spirt this year"

"Indeed sir, a Spirit of Protection, to guard all Slytherin's, lest we fall under siege once more" Carionax replied,

"Now, Now Ab, let us not scare the young snake" A new voice called over as Lord Flint stepped forward,

"Father, this is Carionax Greywalker… The Snakelet of Slytherin, Carionax, this is my Father, Lord Edward Flint" Hyacinth told them,

"A pleasure sir" Carionax nodded,

"Likewise Mr Greywalker, Slytherin house has not had a Snakelet for nearly 2 decades, it is good to see someone in that role once more" Lord Flint nodded,

"I aim to help Slytherin House reach its fullest potential" Carionax replied calmly,

"Indeed?" Lord Malfoy asked before a small curious look broke across his face, "Though I hear you have made an enemy of two noble houses, the house of Fudge and the House of Dread"

"If I may speak plainly Lord Malfoy? Carionax asked,

"You may" Lord Malfoy nodded,

"Fudge thinks himself better than his station, the very first time I met him he treated everyone as if they are dirt, and he barely passes his classes, he is not worthy of any attention I may have for him, nor any effort at a reconciliation, and Dread…" Carionax began,

"Is an bastard" Cullen finished, "He rants and raves about how Purebloods are the future"

"Does he now?" Lord Malfoy asked, tapping his chin, "And being a muggleborn naturally he take offense to you holding any authority… interesting, very interesting, I shall look forward to another discussion with you, Snakelet, and I'm sure then you will also give me much to think about."

With that he nodded to Lord Flint and turned to leave, before calling, "Come Lucius"

A small child, no older than 7 years old appeared from a crowd and followed Lord Malfoy, he to had white hair and pale skin, with brilliant grey eyes that watched with both apprehension and curiousity, He wore brilliant emerald robes, much like the Slytherin council, Cullen nodded to them and turned to follow his father and brother.

"First time I've seen little Lucius since he was 2" Hyacinth mused, "I hope you enjoy your holidays, and I'll hopefully see you in Diagon Alley"

Carionax nodded as Lord Flint and Hyacinth walked away, before he checked up and down the platform, most people had left by now, either too scared or too worried to approach while both Lord Malfoy and Lord Flint were in such a close proximity, however as he walked to the barrier between the muggle and magical world, he knew it wouldn't be long before he returned.

* * *

 **(2 weeks later)**

Carionax finished his last piece of homework with a flourish, a fourteen inch essay on the proper preparation of potion ingredients and how it can affect the potion, it had been dull work, but at least he had all the rest of the holidays for himself, Itherin had been flying back and forth between the various council members, however his main correspondence had been Cullen and Hyacinth, both reported that they too had finished their homework and were now looking in their libraries for any more books containing Elemental Magic's.

He watched out of the window in his room as people passed by in the street, and he saw his siblings among them,

Imrix was his sister, like him she had jet black hair, but hers flowed down to just between her shoulder blades, she too had vivid eyes, but instead of the brilliant crimson of Carionax's own, she had brilliant amber orbs that shone even in the dullest light. She was four years his junior, but watching her move , it became clear to Carionax, after a year at Magic school, she was witch.

He then turned his attention to his brother, again his black hair made him instantly recognisable, and his stuck out in odd places, like his brother and sister, he too had vivid eyes, brilliant teal. At just a year younger Than his brother, Nictis was a fair bit shorter than his brother, who had learned (from experience) That he could use his height to intimidate others, along with a cold red glare it was enough to send most bullies and irritants running.

Watching them both he mused on the fact that odd things had happened around all three siblings, which in Carionax's mind signalled that BOTH his siblings could do magic, but he mused they would have to wait to see if they got a Hogwarts owl.

He saw Itherin fly in with a small blue scroll attached to his leg, Carionax smiled as the bird landed down and he was able to remove the letter, and smooth it out,

 _Carionax,_

 _I was most amused by your last letter, however in answer to your question, its incredibly rare, but can happen, Father says he has only ever heard of a single case of two muggle parent's bearing more than one magical child, but three is unheard of._

 _I know your mother does not speak of him, but is it possible your father is a wizard?_

 _It might be prudent to ask her about him, as much as I detest the statement, a Wizard or Witch is far more likely to produce magical children than a muggle (It took ten minutes to write that dam sentence so you better be grateful)_

 _In regards to your second question, father has no information on summoning we have not gathered in the Restricted section, or what caused us both to be able to summon spirits that bonded to souls be they our own, or to a long dead wizard. However he does have a scroll as old as the castle, I have a copy of the diagram to attempt when we get back to the castle, it is said to summon a spirit of Magic itself._

 _How is your summer going anyway, has there been any sign of magic within your siblings so far?_

 _I've been studying the summoning charts and think I'm close to making my second summons, if you like, I can get father to bring you here to assist, as summoning is not using a wand, it doesn't break the 1875 Decree for the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery._

 _Send your reply with Itherin!_

 _Cullen Malfoy_

Carionax's lip twitched as he reread the letter several times, it seemed Cullen was being studious as ever, and to have practically got another summons ready, he walked over to his desk and began the careful writing of his letter.

 _Cullen,_

 _I will look into asking my mother for further information on my father, but it is a sore topic, then again so is war, so I shall try and find a way to delicately hunt the information from all sources available to me._

 _As to your question, it is I believe evident they do have some magic, I don't know how much magic they possess, but it does seem they too are a witch and wizard, but I shall patiently wait for the Hogwarts letters, I believe that if they are magical, they shall get letters instead of a home visit, having already got a wizard in the household._

 _Regarding the summoning, what would you be trying to summon? After all we have summoned spirits, I doubt we would be ready to summon a Daemon, as from what I have read, it is infinitely more dangerous and difficult to summon them, as they must be called in magic and bound in blood._

 _I think I'll let Itherin get some rest after this letter, he's been flying practically non-stop since the beginning of the week._

 _However I would be interested in being present for the summons, after all it is our area of focus._

 _Regard,_

 _C. Greywalker_

With that he smiled and tied the letter to the owl's leg and it flew off out the open window…

* * *

 **(A Week later)**

Carionax was dressed in his fine emerald robes, awaiting Lord Malfoy's arrival, who would then bring him to Malfoy Manor, where the former council was gathering to summon a spirit, Cullen had owled ahead saying Hyacinth, Tompkin, Domenic, Kinnard, Drake and Ferox would all arrive on the same day and stay over for a week, and if Carionax got his mother's permission, he would be able to do the same.

His brother and sister watched amused as he packed several casual robes, along with a few pieces of muggle clothing, his books, leaving his homework, as he would be returning before the end of the holiday he saw no reason to bring it with him, and he slipped his wand into his sleeve,

"Where are you going?" Nictis asked,

"To a friends for a week" Carionax replied,

"A school friend?" Imrix asked,

"Naturally" Carionax shrugged, as he heard a gentile knocking on the front door, and his mother walking to open it, the door opened and framed in the door way was not Lord Malfoy, nor was it even Lord Flint, but Hyacinth.

"Hyacinth?" Carionax asked walking forward, "I was not expecting you"

"Indeed" Hyacinth smirked, "However Lord Malfoy was called away on business, so my father and I volunteered to get you"

"How very kind" Mrs. Greywalker smiled, "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Very kind for you to offer, however I have had a drink before leaving home, so I am not in need of one, shall we go Carionax?" Hyacinth asked,

"I'll just grab my clothes" Carionax replied, and he saw as he walked back upstairs, both Hyacinth and Lord Flint step inside of his house and close the door, he grabbed the trunk (which during the school year several spells had been cast on it, to make it hold a massive amount and be feather light, he walked downstairs and Lord Flint flicked his wand, and the trunk vanished,

"Itherin is already there" Carionax told them, "He hasn't returned since I last time I sent Cullen a letter"

"Well I think he knows we were planning to meet today, so didn't bother continuing the letter correspondence" Hyacinth mused.

"Indeed, and now we should go, he is itching to get to work" Hyacinth nodded, and grabbed her father's arm, "Grab on, he will apperate us to Malfoy Manor before heading to help Lord Malfoy with whatever issue they share"

Carionax nodded and took the other arm and felt Lord Flint spin and vanish, the feeling was horrid and when it was over, he was bent double breathing hard, before he had even noticed that Lord Flint had already left,

He stood up and saw Hyacinth had already walked to the gates, where Cullen was standing watching Lucius,

"Hello Hyacinth, Carionax" Cullen nodded, "Father has told me" he seemed to put on his best impression of his father's voice "Under no circumstances are you to perform any summoning's or preparation for summoning's while I am not in the manor"

Hyacinth chuckled and walked off, followed By Carionax, who noticed that as he stepped onto Malfoy Manor, the gates behind swung shut with a resounding crash. The trio walked up the steps, with Lucius following behind, they walked through elaborate rooms decorated in fine silks, paintings, sculptures and ornaments and as they walked Carionax got a sense of just how large this house truly was.

And only when he thought the corridor would go on forever, they walked into a sitting room, where Carionax saw the council sitting and chatting,

"Good we're all here" Hyacinth called and Carionax mused that the three latecomers, Himself, Hyacinth and Cullen, were actually the highest ranking members of the council.

"We are, and we're just looking over the diagrams, you really intend to summon the King's Blessing?" Ferox asked,

"Indeed, we are going to use myself, Carionax and Hyacinth as the three magical anchors and bonders, while Ferox draws the circle, and the others use the chant, with any luck, we'll have summoned the blessing without error" Cullen frowned

"Good idea, we need to strongest magically to hold the portal and three 'S' Class Wizards would certainly fit, but is this thing a Daemon or Spirit?" Drake asked,

"I'm not certain, records suggest it could be a Daemon, but it is famous for granting blessings, which is a spirt trait." Cullen replied "either way, if it is bound by the three of us, it will locked in the room we summon it in"

"So we are getting started?" Ferox asked,

"Without my father present? He'd kill us!" Cullen replied,

"Not if it is finished by the time he gets back" Kinnard smirked, Cullen bit his lip trying to decide between his desire to see what the scroll summoned, and his father possible anger.

"Fine…. But if my father finds out, we're all dead" Cullen replied and they rose as one, walking out of the room and to a section of wall which vanished at the touch before they stepped through and the wall reappeared, they saw a massive square room with a high ceiling.

"Get to work Ferox" Hyacinth told her and she moved silently, drawing a circle with complicated lines and diagrams, Carionax, Hyacinth and Cullen stood to one side, each holding their wand, "The Spell is 'onlúcan sé ræpling ánwealda"

"Understood" Carionax nodded, and they watched as the circle was ended and they stepped forward, each standing a third of the way around the circle, the perfect distance between them, they raised their wand and pointed at the centre swirl,

"onlúcan sé ræpling ánwealda!" All three of them called and they felt it in seconds, magic bursting from the seal, as a large swirling vortex appeared ,

"Oh by Merlin's…" Cullen gasped as he felt something pulling at him, he saw similar things happening to Carionax and Hyacinth, But none of the others seemed to feel anything, and then it became harder to fight, like a hand grabbing him, he was trapped and being pulled forward slowly, he saw the others stock still.

" ** _MINE_** " A voice boomed as they were pulled into the vortex….

* * *

 **I was going to make this the whole summer hols, but this seems the perfect place to stop**


	17. Chapter 16: Summer Holidays (Part 2)

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Summer Holidays (Part 2)**

* * *

It took a while for the three Slytherin's to awaken, and look up at their surroundings, no longer were they in the comfortable mansion of the Malfoy house, no longer even in England, they saw that the world they were currently in, jagged and spiked rocks were the only ground in a sea of lava, the place was scorching hot.

They rose and looked around, everywhere was the same, black jagged rocks, and rivers of molten Lava,

"Where the hell are we?" Hyacinth asked,

"Daemon's realm" Cullen replied, "It seems that seal was more than just a blessing"

"Blessing, you call being assaulted by this level of heat and this scenery a blessing?" Carionax asked with a growl, "How in Merlin's name do you expect to get home?"

"No idea" Cullen replied shaking his head, "Maybe we should look around, see if there is any smooth ground, and use a blood offering to lure a Daemon to bring us home"

"Good a plan as any" Hyacinth nodded, and the three walked forward, noticing that the rock they were on seemed to slope upwards, forced to climb a near vertical slope with jagged rocks below, the three climbed, reaching the summit after what felt like an hour.

They looked over the world as they stood on the summit and saw something to make them gasp, a massive throne, at least 500 meters tall and 400 meters wide stood before them, it wasn't made of jagged rocks but seemed to be made of smooth onix, shining in the light cast by the Lava.

"What is that?" Hyacinth asked,

"Could it be… the famous Throne of Bal'shi'kal?" Cullen asked,

"The Caged King of Daemon's?" Hyacinth replied,

" ** _CAGED NO LONGER_** " A Voice boomed and from the lava a figure rose, he seemed more shadow than form, however he seemed to sit on the throne and watch them, he was easily able to fill the entire throne, and tower slightly over the top of it, Carionax could easily say he was over 600 meters tall.

"Bal'Shi'Kal" Hyacinth gasped, "The King of Daemon's"

" ** _CORRECT, LITTLE MORTALS… I HAVE BEEN CAGED FOR 10 MILLENIA, AND AM NOW FREE TO CONTINUE MY REIGN OVER THIS DAEMONIC REALM_** " Bal'Shi'Kal replied,

"Why did you bring us here?" Carionax asked,

" ** _YOU TRIED TO SUMMON ME TO YOUR MORTAL WORLD, I WAS CURIOUS AS TO WHY YOU TRIED TO SUMMON ME, AND FOR WHAT ENDS YOU HOPED TO GAIN_** " Bal'Shi'Kal told them,

"We were practicing summoning, and this scroll said King's Blessing" Cullen told him,

" ** _FOOLISH MORTAL… THERE IS NO KING'S BLESSING SCROLL OF SUMMONING, THE CORRECT TRANSLATION IS THE KING'S KEY, IT IS USED TO UNSEAL ME FROM MY ICY TOMB_** " Bal'Shi'Kal roared, " ** _I AM AMAZED THAT YOU PASSED, WHERE SO MANY MORTAL'S FAILED TO RETURN ME TO MY REALM, AND FOR THIS YOU HAVE MY GRATITUDE, AND I SHALL GRANT YOU EACH TWO BOONS, THE FIRST, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE MY REALM, AND PERMIT YOU EACH TO RETURN BUT ONCE TO SPEAK ONCE MORE WITH ME_** "

"Most gracious of you" Hyacinth bowed,

" ** _AND THE SECOND, I SHALL GRANT YOU THIS WARNING: VOLDEMORT IS COMING, AND ALTHOUGH HE WILL MARK ONE AS HIS EQUAL, IT SHALL NOT BE HE, WHO DESTROYS THE DARK LORD, THE DARK LORD WILL FALL TO THE HANDS OF ONE HE DISPISES ABOVE ALL OTHERS"_** Bal'Shi'Kal told them, " ** _NOW I SHALL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR MORTAL REALM, AND I SHALL BEING MY CONQUEST OF THE DAEMON'S ONCE MORE, I SHALL LOOK FORWARD TO MEETNG YOU AGAIN MORTALS_** "

With that they saw a blue portal and walked back through they found the room where the summoning seal had been drawn full of people, Lord Malfoy was shouting at Lord Flint, while the rest of the council stood in a corner speaking quietly, Dumbledore and Slughorn were watching them with amusement as they each signified for them to keep quiet.

"- Fualt Malfoy, if you hadn't left that scroll lying around…" Lord Flint shouted,

"My Fault Flint, if you hadn't left them here on their own!" Lord Malfoy replied,

"Actually, it's Cullen's fault" Hyacinth replied, causing silence to fall, and every eye to flick onto them, "He mistranslated the scroll"

"Well blessing and Key sound similar" Cullen pouted,

"Still" Carionax shrugged,

"Where the Hell have you been?" Lord Malfoy asked stepping forward, "Your filthy"

The three glanced at each other to see soot marks covering their faces and arms, their robes were torn, and some ruby blood glittered on their sleeves,

"We were summoned to see…" Cullen began before being elbowed by Hyacinth,

"We were pulled into the Daemon realm and met a Daemon who returned us home" Hyacinth told them,

"Did the Daemon give a name?" Dumbledore asked calmly,

"Err" Hyacinth scratched the back of her head, "Bal'Shi'Kal"

"Bal'Shi'Kal?" Lord Malfoy asked, his face draining of the little colour it held, "BAL'SHI'KAL… THE CAGED KING? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS SUMMONING YOU PERFORMED EARLIER, AGAINST MY ORDERS, UNLOCKED BAL'SHI'KAL?"

"Kind of" Carionax replied, "He was very pleasant about it all though"

"It is in a Daemon's nature to appear king, and lure in its prey with kind words and gestures, hiding the true beast that dwells within" Dumbledore told them, "Whatever he told you and whatever he advised you, I would take with the greatest caution"

"We will" Carionax assured him, and with that they walked up the stairs, Bal'Shi'Kal's warning ringing in their ears.

* * *

 **(Three Nights Later)**

As the clock struck two in the morning the highest ranking members of the council sat together in silence, it had been three days since they had met the King of Daemon's and every night, nightmares plagued them, and the warning Bal'Shi'Kal had given them was heard over and over again.

"Is there anyway to stop these Nightmares?" Cullen asked quietly,

"We could try and summon a Spirit of Dreams to help fight them off" Hyacinth mused,

"And incur my father's wrath again?" Cullen replied, "He made us swear we would do no more summoning's until he had personally checked it was safe"

"But how long would that take, and how long before we collapse out of sheer tiredness?" Carionax asked,

"Dam" Cullen frowned, "Cornered again"

The three rose and walked down to the room, flicking through scrolls they found it, a scroll to summon a Spirit of dreams, they copied the diagram and knelt down,

"I'll do it" Hyacinth told them and they stepped back, "Dews Alor ælfen sylfum swefnian, álíefednes ús úre fæstnung ond bordrand diht swefnian!"

A bright light appeared in the centre of the room and a figure dressed in pearly white stepped forward, her light blue hair blew in non-existant wind, and her pale white eyes watched them,

 _"Greeting's I am Da'Cala, a Spirit of Dreams, I great you dreamers"_ the Spirit Bowed,

"Greetings to you Da'cala, we have called you here for your aid" Hyacinth bowed,

 _"Indeed, and what aid do you dreamers ask for?_ " Da'Cala asked,

"We recently met a Daemon, and ever since have suffered nightmares, we summoned you in hope that you may help rid us of these so we may sleep" Hyacinth told her,

 _"Night Terrors? It seems while you were in the realm of Daemon's a Nightmare Daemon took hold of you three, I can lend my aid, but alone it shall not be enough, I will need to call another two spirits here, one of healing and another of Magic_ " Da'Cala told them, " _But I sense something, one of you has a spirit bonded to their very soul…. So that is where you disappeared to Escapaz_ "

A familiar pure white women role appeared behind Cullen and stepped out to face Da'Cala,

 _"So you are already familiar with summoning, this is good, I shall only need to call a Spirit of Magic here then and we can begin the purification"_ Da'Cala told them, she turned and flicked her wrist and a glowing white portal appeared, _"Yuki!"_

A figure emerged from the portal, blonde hair glittering in the light, brilliant topaz eyes watching them, he seemed to be wearing white robes, and watched them all curiously,

"That is the Spirit of Magic?" Hyacinth asked,

" _I am not thee spirit of Magic, I am simply a Spirit of Magic, my name is Yuki"_ The spirit inclined their head

" _Is this your first time in the human world Yuki?"_ Escapaz the healing spirit asked,

 _"Indeed, I never imaged such colours"_ Yuki replied,

 _"It is a rare treat to see, some spirits live for centuries before they get to step foot here"_ Da'Cala smiled, watching everything around her, " _And now, we are here to complete a purging of the Nightmare Daemon that has tainted these three Dreamers"_

" _I can aid with that, but I have a condition"_ Yuki nodded,

"Condition?" Carionax asked standing up,

 _"Or bargain, something to help both of us, though I think it is tipped in your favour drastically"_ Yuki replied, _"I want to see this world, and the only way of doing that is being bonded to a human or summoned thousands of times, I think you can understand what would be easier for us all"_

"You want to bond with one of us?" Hyacinth asked,

" _Yes, but this one"_ He Pointed at Cullen _, "Cannot be used, he is already host to a spirt of Healing, and it would destroy him, mind and body to host to another"_

Carionax and Hyacinth shared a glance and nodded, "And if we don't agree" Carionax asked,

" _Then I shall still aid you and return to the Spirit realm"_ Yuki Replied sadly,

Carionax bit the inside of his lip and nodded, "I agree, I'll show you the world as we Human's see it"

Yuki's expression was pure joy, " _Very well, you shall need to call us in magic and bond us in Blood"_

Carionax stepped forward, using a basic cutting charm he sliced open his hand and held it up, "Bound in blood, summoned in magic, I call you now, YukI!"

Yuki vanished for a second before reappearing beside Carionax, his face full of joy and his eyes seemed slightly redder than when he had first appeared, likewise Carionax's ruby eyes seemed to hold a tint of gold in their very core

" _Now we begin"_ Da'cala smiled, and the three spirits stood at three points of a triangle with the Humans in the centre, Magic, Healing and Pure Dream energy flowed at them, and they saw a dark shadow above them,

" _Be Gone foul thing_ " Yuki called and with a flick of energy the Daemon exploded into dust,

" _He is gone"_ Da'cala nodded, _"May fair dream cover your nights, and light guide your path"_

 _"And may the Sun never stop shining down upon you_ " Yuki Bowed to Da'cala who vanished In a flash of light,

"So to bed?" Cullen asked,

"No, I wont sleep today" Carionax replied, who could feel Yuki's magic leaking into his own, reviving his energy "I'm going to watch the sun rise on the roof"

"Thinking about it, I'll join you" Hyacinth told them,

"Then I better come too" Cullen scowled, "T'would not do for the Prince to look more rested than the Queen"

Hyacinth only smirked in response.

* * *

 **(Four Hours Later)**

The three of them stood silently watching the world as everything came to life below, the birds began to sing and the wind seemed to stir into awakening. Yuki was hovering just behind Carionax and he had a vague idea that Yuki was allowing only Carionax himself to see him,

Then the sun broke over the world bathing it in light, Yuki exclaimed in delight as they stood there, the sun hitting their faces and covering the world in light,

"Welcome the brave new world" Carionax muttered,

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I think we'll leave the summer holidays here, picking up on August 23rd when the entire council gathers in Diagon Alley….**


	18. Chapter 17: Summer Holiays (Part 3)

**And I am Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Summer Holidays (Part 3)**

* * *

August 23rd rolled around far too slowly for Carionax's liking, however when the date finally arrived he was ready for it, dressing at 6 am and leaving home at 7 am, with Yuki following behind looking around the muggle street entranced by the Human world.

" _And people live here? People that use Magic?_ " Yuki asked,

"Not people who use Magic, no. They live in the Magic world" Carionax replied,

Yuki frowned, _"But you live here… and your brother and sister live here_ "

"They do, but this is where my Mother Lives, and she is not magical" Carionax shrugged, then realising what Yuki had said turned to him, "Hang-on you said my Brother and sister, are you confirming my suspicion they are magical too?"

"Yeah" Yuki replied, "Not as strong as you, you radiate Magic, but they are magical too"

"Interesting" Carionax mused before noticing an owl flying down and landing on his shoulder, "Pretty Birdy, got something for me?"

The Owl screeched and dropped its letters into his hands and flew off, he opened them to find one addressed to him and another to Nictis, Carionax smirked and walked towards his house, as he was getting ready to open the door it was thrown open by his mother, who watched him with fury in her face,

"And where have you been?" She asked,

"Getting my Hogwarts Letter" Carionax replied, "And one has arrived for Nictis aswell, if you like I plan to head to Diagon Alley today, I can take him with me"

"No, you may plan to go to meet your friends, but I shall take him with me" She told him "now in"

With that he walked silently into the house, opening his letter,

 _Dear Mr Greywalker,_

 _In the end of year exams, you scored:_

 _Defence Against The Dark Arts: O_

 _Charms: O_

 _Transfiguration: O_

 _History of Magic: A_

 _Flying: T_

 _Astronomy: E_

 _Potions: E_

 _Herbology: E_

 _For the second year, you will require:_

 _Standard book of Spells Volume 2_

 _The Dark Arts, a Guide to self defence_

 _Potioneer's Practical Guide_

 _1001 Magical Herb and Fungi_

 _Please Catch the Hogwarts express on September 1st from platform 9 ¾ at 11 O'clock_

Carionax smiled down at the letter, before spending the next three hours getting ready before he was allowed to leave, luckily for him he lived around 20 minutes away from the leaky cauldron and as he walked inside, he saw Ferox just leaving out the back, rolling his eyes, he moved with the elegant, graceful and swift steps he had reached the door in ten seconds, slipping out of the building he arrived in Diagon Alley, instantly he spotted the tall figure of Lord Malfoy.

Stepping calmly forward, he found that the entire council gathered, as he approached Lord Malfoy nodded and walked off, he saw everyone had their lists ready and he himself had his pocket full of Galleons that he had been gifted at Christmas or by his mother, he watched as Cullen and Hyacinth smirked before falling either side of him,

"Second year is important little Snakelet" Cullen explained as way of a greeting, "And no-offence but your wardrobe is severely lacking"

"I have everything.." Carionax growled,

"No you don't so as the Malfoy's are ridiculously wealthy, as am I" Hyacinth mused, "We will be buying you a brand new wardrobe!"

Carionax tried to break free of the grip but the two had firm hold of his arms,

"Don't try and struggle, it only makes them more determined to shop" Ferox smirked as they walked inside.

* * *

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Carionax glared as he stepped out of the fifteenth shop they'd been into, not only had he got seven dozen outfits for general wear, but also, Dress robes, A tailor made muggle suit, Seventeen muggle outfits, two wrist watches, A ring bearing the letter G and a Panther, along with an Emerald Thumb ring, two black dragon hide wand holder's, a set of dragon leather boots, gloves and twelve dozen new books including the set books.

"I swear to sodding Merlin, I am never, ever going shopping with you again" Carionax scowled,

Hyacinth and Cullen smiled as they walked down to the ice cream shop at the bottom of Diagon Alley when they heard shouting, drawing their wands they advanced, seeing three figures they didn't recognise and two they did, two muggle born Hufflepuff's that had been in second year were wandless before the three bullies, each was wearing a hooded cloak so their faces were masked,

"This is what happens to Mud-Bloods" The first figure smirked,

" _What Mud Blood?"_ Yuki asked,

"A Foul name for Muggleborn Wizards like me" Carionax told him, "Its meant to signify our dirty blood"

 _"But you don't have Dirty Blood_ " Yuki replied,

"I know that, but they are ignorant Pigs" Carionax growled, Carionax watched as the figures raised their wand,

"Lets see how dirty their blood is" The figure smirked,

"ENOUGH" Carionax called stepping from the crowd, his confidant and tall stance making them think twice before engaging him, "How dare you strike those younger than you!" he turned his head slightly and in a whisper muttered, "Move little puffs"

The two nodded and ran into the crowd before the figures turned to face Carionax,

"Who do you think you are?" The Figure asked,

"My name is Carionax Vance Greywalker, Snakelet of the most ancient and Noble house of Salazar Slytherin, and as part of his elite council, I order you to stand down, lest I force you to" Carionax told them,

"A Snakelet?" One asked, "That was your mistake kid, there hasn't been a Snakelet in years, _Diffindo_!"

Carionax wand was in his hand within milliseconds " _Aegis_!"

His shield charm blocked the spell and Carionax went on the offensive, " _Lumina Torques_!" with a flash lightning bolts shot from the tips of his figures and slammed back and forth between the three, before they collapsed, their wands rolling out of their hands,

"What spell was that?" Hyacinth asked stepping from the crowd,

"Chain Lightning" Carionax replied calmly, "A Spell used to take down multiple targets at once"

"Interesting, so its?" Cullen asked,

"Fulgarkinesis" Carionax nodded, "Now we're drawing a crowd, let us retreat and regroup"

The group nodded and each stepped away from one another, into different shops, before all heading for Eeylops Owl Emporium,

"Anyone following?" Carionax asked,

"No" Ferox replied, "And let's hope we can keep it that way"

"Indeed, now I believe we have everything, and we were going for ice cream" Tompkin nodded, and the group walked out and down Diagon Alley once again, they noticed several Slytherin students who inclined their heads or bowed to them as they walked past.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Carionax asked when he realised the spirit had been quiet ever since the fight,

The Spirit appeared over his shoulder and seemed to be thinking, " _You didn't tap into my power, am I not of use to you?"_

Carionax blinked trying to figure out what Yuki meant, "You mean I can access your strength to increase my own magical prowess?"

" _Of Course…. Wait you didn't know?"_ Yuki asked and Carionax shook his head, " _Huh I though it would be obvious with my excess energy already increasing your natural abilities_ "

"I didn't think about it, however I will only tap into your energy if our lives are threatened" Carionax replied, "To do otherwise would bring unwanted attention us both"

" _Sounds fair enough"_ Yuki smiled

"Will you be joining us for Ice Cream or people watching?" Carionax asked,

 _"Ice cream sounds good, I hear many people enjoy it… I will have some I think"_ Yuki nodded and landed behind Carionax,

"Do Spirits need to eat?" Carionax asked,

Yuki Shook his head, " _No we draw sustenance from that in which we are, in Spirits case, Light, or for our Daemonic Cousins, pain and suffering of humans"_

"So it is just purely for pleasure?" Carionax asked,

 _"It is an experience, tasting a Human delicacy"_ Yuki Shrugged,

"Hmm, I would hardly call Ice Cream a delicacy" Carionax smirked as they arrived, and Hyacinth started counting heads and smiled as she saw Yuki watching her curiously,

"7 Vanilla Sundae's please" She ordered and Carionax threw two Galleons at her hand, which she nodded and paid with and they found a table in the corner and sat down, each with their own ice cream,

"I'll take the books back home with me" Hyacinth announced, "Except the set books, and bring them to Hogwarts with me, Father has been allowing me to cast Undetectable extension charms on my cases, I should be able to bring them all unnoticed, and as it has privacy charms already on it, only I will be able to remove the contents"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they ate, Carionax kept an eye on Yuki, who seemed to enjoy the ice cream and the people watching even more, Carionax smiled slightly when he saw his Mother and Nictis walking past, a wand in Nictis hand.

"So what shall we do this year, last year we fought against the Masked man and found the portraits of the founders..." Hyacinth mused,

"Maybe we should take the 'Pureblood' Supremacist ideals" Carionax mused, "As the majority of the council is either Half-Blood or Muggleborn"

"We could use our influence on the Slytherin's, but the rest of the houses still do not trust us, I believe we should keep Trying to build relations with key figures in the other houses, while continuing to alienate the Pureblood Supremacists" Hyacinth mused, "We'll decide more when the council first meets"

"Agreed" The group nodded, each smirking as ideas came to mind…

* * *

 **And Done**

 **Year 2 now begins…..**


	19. Chapter 18: The Second Year Begins

**Backness!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Second Year Begins….**

* * *

Carionax stretched leisurely as he sat on board the Hogwarts express heading towards the school, Yuki was hovering above them reading one of Carionax's Books, Carionax mused wondering if the spirit would be able to cast conventional spells, while musing this he noticed that Hyacinth and Cullen had returned, the two new knights following behind,

Jared Le Hir was a tall man with black hair and black stubble on his chin, a tanned skin gave the impression of being born in a warmer country, however when he spoke, it was with a flawless English accent signifying much time spent in the England.

Astrid Yuki was women with brilliant white Hair and blue brown eyes, she much like Cullen had pale skin almost like porcelain.

"Welcome Knights of Slytherin" Ferox smiled as they sat down in the seats closest to the door, where the knights traditionally sit, Hyacinth joined Carionax close to the window, while Cullen took the seat next to Hyacinth. Ferox was seated next to Cullen, while Tompkin sat next to Carionax while Domenic sat opposite Ferox.

Carionax watched them curiously, then his thoughts drifted to his brother, the boy had decided to spend the train ride with some of his fellow first years rather than be seen with his older brother, Carionax briefly mused if his brother would even admit to anyone they were related, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard one of the knights speak.

"So if you don't mind us asking, but who is that?" Astrid asked, pointing at Yuki,

"That's Yuki, as you'll have heard, last year the council started dabbling in the arts of summoning, during some of our summoning's, two of us have met Spirits and bonded with them, meaning they follow us around and lend aid when we need it, Yuki is bonded to Carionax" Hyacinth explained,

"Oh, will he always be hovering nearby to Carionax?" Jared asked,

"No, he was meant to be introducing himself, but he found a book and can't get a sensible word out of him" Carionax replied, "Most of the time he will be invisible"

The group sat in near silence for the rest of the trip, apart from when Carionax, Cullen, Domenic, Jared and Tomkin were kicked out of the carriage so that the ladies could dress, each of them simply pulled on their robes over their muggle clothing.

As they pulled into Hogsmead station, the council remained seated until they corridors had stopped echoing, Yuki became invisible, dropping the book he was reading on Carionax's head, who scowled at the place the spirit had been.

The group walked out of the train and towards the carriage's, each taking their prearranged seats and the carriage was off,

"I hope that they manage to remember this year the council has the their seats reserved, I would hate to have to start sending Stinging Hex's off first thing again" Hyacinth smirked and as they arrived they found their seats empty, sitting down, they watched as the hall continued to fill most Slytherin's nodding to the council as they passed, however Dread and Fudge ignored them completely.

"So I wonder what the sorting hat will say this year" Cullen hummed, they watched as the first years file through, Carionax caught sight of his brother walking calmly towards the centre, they lined up in front of the teachers and Carionax watched as Professor McGonagall placed the hat down gently on the a old wooden stool and everyone in the hall fell silent as the hat began to sing,

 _When I was first bought up,_

 _We in dear old Hogwarts_

 _Never had a House Cup._

 _instead the Four Hogwarts Houses_

 _Were United as one._

 _In Dear Gryffindor, where Dwell,_

 _The Brave and true,_

 _Many leaders came and fell_

 _From that Noble house_

 _Or from Noble Hufflepuff, where_

 _The Just and Loyal are true_

 _Many admire the bare_

 _Honestly they give out_

 _Or in Wise Ravenclaw whom_

 _Often took those whoes_

 _Futures look fit to Bloom_

 _And successed._

 _Or in cunning Slytherin, in who_

 _You must keep your wit's_

 _And cunning about you_

 _,_

 _So Where do you belong,_

 _To find out, all you need_

 _Is to put me on_

 _And I shall tell, were you_

 _Are best!_

Carionax clapped along with the rest of the school as Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll, "As I call your name, take a seat I will place the hat upon your head, and you will be sorted"

A Snicker from Hyacinth made the group look at her, and she muttered something that made Cullen laugh,

He turned back to the Hat to see McGonagall call the first Name,

"Ball, Karis"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Bonser, Polly"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Brant, Abraham"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Cole, Fredrick"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Craig, Bradford"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Danton, Lily"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Dixon, Taylor"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Doyle, Leo"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Fields, Derek"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Fossey, Helena"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Goodheart, Kathleen"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Greywalker, Nicitis"

"Greywalker?" Hyacinth hissed, "Your Brother?"

"Mhm" Carionax nodded, as whispers broke down the Slytherin Table, each casting glances at the Snakelet,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bugger" Carionax hissed, watching his Brother move to the whooping table,

Carionax watched as people went to the various tables,

Slytheirn gained, Julien Mays, a black haired boy, Memphis Renyolds a white haired boy that seemed to know Cullen, Maia Walter a brown haired Girl and Ruby Williams, a young girl who seemed to have an air of power around her. Gryffindor gained, Charlotte Hardin, Zachary Lamb, Marvin Lowery, Molly Prewett, whom Carionax guessed was related the Prewett in his own year, Javier Richmond and Shawn Tucker. Hufflepuff gained Idrish Lamboune, Campbell Mycroft, Elijah Rogers, Oswald Solomon and Harold Tucker. While Ravenclaw gained, Gregory Newman, Oppius Rosenburg, Claude Sandow, Marion Sevier and Noel Shadow.

Carionax only watched as Alastor, his aquantance from Gryffindor seemed to read Carionax's mind and take the seat next to Nictis, bringing him into a conversation. Carionax smirked as he turned to face Dumbledore who was busy giving them the same warnings as the previous year.

"By the way Carionax, you'll do the welcome speech this year right?" Hyacinth asked as she cut up a sausage,

"What?" Carionax asked,

"I knew you would, thanks!" Hyacinth smiled before resuming eating, Carionax scowled at her but then saw Yuki laughing behind him and as no-one else seemed to say anything, assumed only he could see and hear him.

Carionax threw himself back into his memories trying to remember what Hyacinth had said:

 _"We are Slytherin's, that means we ae the best. We are cunning and smart, we are not the rash Gryffindor's, nor lofty Ravenclaws, nor are we wimpy Hufflepuff's, and that is why we are feared and hated, if you have any problems with your fellow snakes, they end in this room, when we are out there, it is the rest of the school against us, for this reason, when we do travel, do so in groups, for a lone snake is easy prey… We are too all arrive back inside this room by 9:00 no matter what year you are in, this gives us thirty minutes before the first curfew if any snakes get lost in the dark"_

He then mused on how he himself would say it for this, after dinner and desert the snakes stood up and Hyacinth gave the council the new password, _Imperium_ and the group walked off, Carionax and Cullen arrived first and walked inside looking around they found a comfortable place to lean, so they could give the speech, or Cullen could make sure that Carionax did not forget anything.

As the rest of the house filled in, and Hyacinth took her place she nodded to Carionax who stepped forward,

"Welcome to this, the ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, being a Slytherin means we are the best. We use our Cunning and Intelligence to best any situations we find ourselves in. But remember we are not Reckless Gryffindor's, nor are we those snooty Ravenclaws or the Open Hufflepuff's. Being a Slytherin means you are instantly feared and Hated by the school at large, so that means if you have an issue with another Snake, they end at that door, when we leave this room, we are a united front, we are untouchable. Out there it is the rest of the school against us, for this we always travel in groups, anyone alone is easy target. Curfew is at 9:00 pm, no matter what year you are in, this will give us some time to find you if anyone gets lost in the dark" Carionax announced, standing watching them,

"Thank you Carionax" Hyacinth smiled, "On another note to you, i believe that we should introduce ourselves, and who we are, as the first years seemed to sit the opposite side of the table to us"

"We are the council of Slytherin, if you have an issue, a problem or worry, it is our aim to help you" Cullen stepped forward, "As the Prince of Slytherin, I give you my word that other houses will not harm you, if they do"

"They can deal with us" Astrid and Jared stepped forward, "We are Slytherin Houses Knights, we deal with threats that others pose"

"While in house issues deal with us" Tompkin and Domenic stepped forward, "We are the Lord and Duke of Slytherin, we make sure you know how to protect yourself and deal with threats",

"While I am the Queen, the leader of Slytherin house, Cullen is my left hand, keeping order out of house while Carionax is my right, he is in charge inside of this room, if there is a fight, it is reported to him, and he will deal with them, if it gets serious, the entire council will get involved, and you will be punished" Hyacinth told them, "It is now time for you all to be off to bed, the council will be meeting soon, so council members, please head to the meeting room, I shall be along shortly"

The group nodded and walked out of the common room and down the familiar twisting corridor until they reached the portrait that hid their private room,

"Serepens" Carionax called and the portrait vanished, allowing them inside and they took their seats, noticing another had been added since they last were in this room, they then turned to face Salazar's portrait which was smiling down at them,

"Lord Slytherin" Carionax nodded, noticing that the other three founders were missing from their frames

"My dear snakes, how are you?" Salazar asked,

"We are well thank you" Cullen smiled, as he saw the two knights staring at the picture in awe,

"And these must be our two new Knights, how wonderful, I hope you will all help to uphold the true message of wisdom I now provide, a united front for all magical peoples, is better than one divided by blood" Salazar smirked at them as Hyacinth walked inside, behind her was every book they had bought in Diagon Alley, minus the set books,

"I Call to order this group of Slytherin Students and once more announce us the formed Slytherin council of 1960, In attendance for the formation is the Queen, Hyacinth Flint. On the Queen's right hand, we have the Snakelet, Carionax Greywalker. On the left the Prince Cullen Malfoy and Lord Tompkin Vassel, We also have the Duke Domenic Colson, and our Knights, Jared Le Hir and Astrid Yuk. Also we have our Keeper, Ferox Caligari." Hyacinth announced,

"We ask you Lord Slytherin, do you authorize we before you to act in the roles announced as your council?" Hyacinth asked,

"I Salazar Slytherin, do herby and for this year give my permission for you to form your council of these people hereby present, and as soon as you find your Hatchling you may begin once more to hold weekly meetings, in my name" Salazar nodded, and the council rose and nodded,

"And so, who are we picking as Hatchling this year?" Hyacinth asked,

Carionax leaned backwards and mused on this question, "I think that Ruby Williams, she seems to hold an air of authority"

"I agree with Carionax, Ruby would be a valid choice to add to our line-up" Cullen nodded, and the others nodded their own heads,

"Very well, tomorrow, Carionax you will be administering the test to the Hatchling" Hyacinth told him and he nodded, "Furthermore due to this we have had to amend how the council works, Carionax will act as my Right hand and Cullen as My Left, however the Hatchling will act as Carionax's Right hand with his Left hand being empty and left to hold the house together, everyone else will follow their preassigned paths, understand?"

Every head nodded, and Hyacinth smiled, "Now I declare this council reformed and time for bed"

The council smirked and rose as one walking silently towards their common room and the rest they all desired.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **More Second year fun up soon!**

* * *

 **But for now I shall also post up the story with an Adult Carionax meeting with HP… enjoy**


	20. Chapter 19: A New Issue

**And Back! I Have decided to leave the story until I finish this one, however I will leave a poll up on the page as to whom to pair HP with…..**

 **Disclaimer (As I havn't done one recently): I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: A New Issue**

* * *

It was early the next morning he felt someone jabbing his side, he drew his wand from under his pillow and pointed it out as he pulled off the covers, prepared to Hex whoever it was, however he saw Cullen with a finger on his lips to indicate silence, then he handed him a note, which by the dim candles he could easily read,

 _Common Room ASAP_

Carionax nodded his acceptance before throwing on his robes silently and heading out of the door barefooted, he arrived to find most of the council, all in silence, Carionax saw Hyacinth and Ferox were the only ones missing, however about a minute after Carionax arrived, Hyacinth and Ferox slipped inside, each throwing Privacy spells against the doors, along with some strong silencing charms,

"So what is it?" Carionax asked,

"Dumbledore's just told us some interesting information, apparently some of the other houses are getting restless and want resorting's for the first years" Hyacinth hissed, "He sent a message down here for the Prefects. Cullen and Myself go the message a few moments ago"

"Can Dumbledore do that?" Carionax hissed, "Calm the sorting was rigged?"

"The other houses think so" Hyacinth replied, "If this motion passes, EVERYONE will need to be resorted.. in all four houses, right up to seventh year"

"That cant be right!" Cullen growled, "We should go and see Lord Slytherin, see if he can figure out what the hell we can do"

"Agreed" Hyacinth nodded, "if Slytherin is going to have to be backed into a corner, we will fight with every weapon we have, after all if any Slytherin's move to a different house, everyone in that house will know where to find our common room, and this year's password, it's a clever tactic to hold over our heads"

The council rushed in a flurry of robes down the corridor they rushed, the password was called and they pilled into the room, where they saw Emerald asleep in a corner and the four founders dozing.

"Lord Slytherin, we need you" Hyacinth called and he awoke with a start and looked at them,

"Little Snakes, what has you so trouble at this late hour?" Salazar asked,

"They are claiming the sorting's of the last seven years have been rigged, and are calling for the houses to be completely resorted!" Cullen explained,

"Impossible" Godric's voice boomed, "The hat was charmed by the four of us and we made sure the enchantments were made to last!"

"We know, we want to stop the process, some of the Gryffindor's from last year still are bitter about the battle of the library, And we can remember their threats, _When we find the snake pit, we'll set it alight, and the more snakes inside, the better_ " Cullen frowned, as Yuki appeared behind Carionax,

"It could also be an attempt to dissolve the Slytherin council" Salazar replied, "If Hyacinth, Cullen or Carionax were moved out of the Slytheirn, or merlin forbid, all three, then it would create a power vacuum which could destroy the Slytherin house."

"Whoever set this in motion is smart, and cunning" Hyacinth frowned, "Can we do anything but protest and refuse?"

"Hmm, perhaps, do we know who is calling for it?" Salazar replied,

"According to Dumbledore, it is the most of Gryffindor, half of Ravenclaw and a few from Hufflepuff, mostly first years from all three, who think they belong elsewhere" Cullen listed,

"Blast" Salazar frowned, "If we can quash one group, we can hopefully use the two houses to stand against the other two"

"It's a chance, but how long until Dumbledore calls for the resorting to begin?" Carionax asked, his brain thinking who would be easiest to convert to their opinion,

"It depends, on whether this is Dumbledore acting or if it really is the houses, if It is the headmaster, no doubt it will happen at breakfast, if it is the houses, we will have no more than a week" Rowena frowned,

"So if anyone changes house, we're almost certainly screwed, if they reveal the location of the common room" Hyacinth scowled,

"Perhaps, we could agree to it" Carionax muttered and every face turned to him in confusion, "however make everyone swear not to reveal the secrets of their former house if they move around"

"it could still interrupt our hierarchy" Hyacinth frowned,

"Do you really think anyone in Slytherin's council will allow themselves to move from this house, we can be as stubborn as any Gryffindor, so we'll just sit there and argue until the hat relents and places us back here" Carionax shrugged,

"That could work" Cullen frowned "it would be a way we can improve our image, by showing we have nothing to hide…"

"So, we will need our finery, there is a meeting at 7 this morning to discuss this with representatives from each house, the prefects and one person from every year, we will go alone" Hyacinth called, "To work council, oh and Carionax, nicely thought"

* * *

 **(The Headmaster's office, 3 hours later)**

Groups of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws stood facing the headmasters desk, the four heads of house with them,

"I wonder" Said Bert Holland a Seventh Year Gryffindor, "If the snakes will show up, or simply going to hide and hope this doesn't happen."

As he said it the door opened and in walked the Slytherin council, all wearing the same robes they had at the end of year feast, complete with the same jewels, "Apologies we're late, we were simply finalising our terms"

"Terms?" A Sixth Year Hufflepuff asked, that Carionax was vaugly sure was called Cole Tucker.

"Of course, if the other houses have a resorting, we are willing to join this event, however only under conditions that are to be strictly followed" Cullen replied, and pulled and overlong list of out his pocket which rolled to the floor, the other houses watched in horror while the Head of House watched on in amusement.

"Term the first" Carionax read, "Each person who is resorted into a new house, may not, under any conditions reveal the secret location of their previous common room"

"A Sensible term" Professor Harris nodded,

"Term the second, the hats decision is final, if we agree to these resorting's, they cannot be requested again for 6 years" Cullen read,

"Another sensible term" Professor McGonagall nodded, "To stop this happening again tomorrow"

"Thirdly, if the sorting is to happen, we should then spend the day getting to know our new house" Hyacinth told them, "To help the new people…. Settle in"

"And another sensible term" Professor McGonagall nodded, "as head of Gryffindor house, I would be happy to accept these terms, as will my house"

"As head of Hufflepuff, I also agree to these terms" Professor Ashwell nodded,

"And As head of Ravenclaw, we also agree" Professor Harris nodded,

"Why do the Slytherin's get to impose terms on this?" Cole Tucker asked

"As we are being forced into it" Hyacinth replied calmly, "and as the professors have said, the terms are fair and in line with school rules"

"Fine" One of the younger Gyrffindor's frowned,

"And it is true that no one from any house should know the location of another house's common room, for belief there could be issues" Cullen said as he appeared to examine the nails on one of his hands, "Is that not true Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It is, and though it does amaze me you were so ready for this meeting"

"Of course we are, we are Slytherin, and we wanted to make sure that we weren't being outplayed" Carionax replied,

"Naturally, Naturally" Dumbledore nodded, "I Expect nothing less from you, the house of Slytherin, but I must ask, did you get any sleep last night?"

"We got enough to keep us on our top form" Hyacinth replied, and the council smirked, as only them knew that Yuki and Escapaz were keeping them refreshed with waves of magical energy.

"of course " Dumbledore smiled, "So are we all in agreement that resorting should begin just after breakfast"

"The Council of Slytherin agree's" Hyacinth nodded,

"and you know you have our agreement Albus" Professor McGonagall nodded.

The council nodded and turned away from the room, walking out of the door, smirks on their face…

* * *

 **And done!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Resorting

**And Back!**

 **This chapter will show just how many OC's I have named…. :P**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Resorting**

* * *

The Students had been lined up in Alphabetical order as per their surnames and were being about to be called into the Great Hall for the resorting. They saw Professor McGonagall step out of the hall and call "Aimes, Archery, Argent, Arms, Aura… follow me"

The entrance hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall called,

"Celeste, Aimes Second Year, Current House Hufflepuff"

"RAVENCLAW!" Came the Hats booming voice,

"Kurt Archery Sixth Year, Current House Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Edna Argent, Seventh Year, Current House Slytherin"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"David Arms, Third Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Allard Aura, Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Carionax smiled as he saw Professor Slughorn walked to the door,

"Bailey, Bailey, Ball, Banks, Black, Blanchard, Blooms, Bonser, Boone, Brack, Bradshaw, Bradshaw, Brant, Brennan, Bridges, Brown and Burks" Professor Slughorn called, Carionax watched them walk in silently, and everyone began to listen again,

"Johnathan Bailey, Fifth Year Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Dominique Bailey, Third Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Karis Ball, First Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tricia Banks, Sixth Year, Current House Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Aster Black, Fifth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Clifford Blanchard, Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Erika Blooms, Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Polly Bonser, First Year, Current House Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Maxwell Boone, Fourth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Agnes Brack, Third Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Kayla Bradshaw, Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Clara Bradshaw, Fourth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Abraham Brant, First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Byron Brennan, Sixth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Aaron Bridges, Third Year, Current House, Huflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bethany Brown Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nolan Burks, Fourth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And with that Slughorn Returned, "Caligari, Carr, Carson, Casey, Chambers, Church, Clark, Cole, Collier, Colson, Cook, Cotoon, Craig, Cresson, Cresswell, Cross, Crouch, Crow, Cummings, Curd!"

"Ferox Caligari, Sixth Year, Current House Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN"

Carionax saw Hyacinth and the rest of the council cheer as they knew at least one person was safe.

"Patricia Carr, Fourth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Veronica Carson, Fifth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Juliana Casey, Third Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Allen Chambers, Fourth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lilura Church, Third Year, Current House Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Warren Clark, Seventh Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Fredrick Cole, First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Margery Collier, Fourth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Domenic Colson, Sixth Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Again the council cheered and clapped as another of their number was declared safe.

"Jessica Cook, Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nell Cotton, Fifth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bradford Craig, First Year, Current House, Gryffindor!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Prescott Cresson, Fourth Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dirk Cresswell, Fourth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Melissa Cross, Sixth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Barty Crouch, Fifth Year, current House, Gryffindor"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Piper Crow, Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Norman Cummings, Sixth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zack Curd, Sixth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And with That Slughorn returned, "Danton, Delmotte, Dillard, Dillon, Dixon, Donaldson, Doyle, Dread, Duke"

"Lily Danton, First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Marsden Delmotte, Fifth Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Sarah Dillard, Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Corin Dillon, Fourth Year, Current House Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Taylor Dixon, First Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Nolan Donaldson, Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Leo Doyle, First Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Dante Dread, Second Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Carionax laughed as he could hear Dreads protests as he was moved to the Hufflpuff table, all he needed now as to get rid of Fudge and he'd be set.

"Aurelia Duke, Fifth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fade, Farael, Farley, Faulkner, Fields, Fields, Flint, Flossey and Fudge, this way" Slughorn called,

"Ebony Fade, Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Ruby Farael, Third Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Logan Farely, Third Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Johathan Faulkner, Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Derek Fields, First Year, Current House, Gryffindor!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Hyacinth Flint, Sixth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"NO PLACE FOR YOU BUT, SLYTHERTIN"

Again the Slytherin's cheering was loud at the realisation their councilstill had a leader, even if they lost Carionax and Cullen, Hyacinth was still leading them,

"Alma Flowers, Sixth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Helena Fossey, First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Cornelius Fudge, Second Year, Current House, Slytherin!"

"SLYTHERIN"

Carionax mused that he couldn't have everything as Slughorn returned, "Gamble, Garrison, Gattis, Gaynor, Gibbs, Gilmore, Glenn, Goodheart, Greywalker and Greywalker

Carionax rose to his feet and walked into the Great Hall, he watched his brother walk ahead of him, completely blanking him.

"Tracey Gamble, Sixth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Jesse Garrison, Fifth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Warren Gattis, Sixth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Roland Gaynor, Fourth Year, current house, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Elizabeth Gibbs, Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stacy Gilmore, Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Roger Glenn, Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Kathleen Goodheart, First Year, current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Carionax Greywalker, Second Year, Current house, Slytherin"

Carionax moved silently forward and instead of sitting on the stool, he knelt before Professor McGongall and she placed the hat on his head.

 _Hello Again Mr. Greywalker_

Carionax smirked, _So you know the choice, either I can have my own house, or you know where to put me._

To Carionax's surprise the Hat boomed with laughter, before calling, "SLYTHERIN"

He stood up and walked to the table before taking his seat, He could hear the Slytherin's clapping.

"Why did the hat laugh?" Hyacinth asked as Carionax watched his brother sit on the stool,

"I told him to either give me my own house, or place me back here" Carionax replied as the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hyacinth laughed as the next group were summoned, "Hallewell, Hamilton, Hammond, Hammonds, Hancock, Hardin, Holland, Hooper, Hoover, House, Howler and Hunt"

"Tiara Hallewell Sixth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Reginald Hamilton Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Colin Hammond Fourth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Durwin Hammonds Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jan Hancock Fourth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Charlotte Hardin First Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bert Holland Seventh Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Emmanuel Hooper Sixth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"April Hoover Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nicole House Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rose Howler Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dillon Hunt Second Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jinx, Johns, Kobe, Lamb, Lambert, Lambourne, Larsen, Latimer,. Le Croix, Le Hir, LeStat, Lory, Lovegood, Lowery!" Slughorn called

"Sabrina Jinx Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Faye Johns Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rowena Kobe Third Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zachary Lamb First Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Janie Lambert Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Idrish Lambourne First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Henry Larsen Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Maddock Latimer Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sabrina Le Croix Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jarred Le Hir Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Council again clapped at this, as they secured their knight.

"Indigo LeStat Fifth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zachary Lory Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Xenophilius Lovegood Third Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Marvin Lowery First Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Magnus, Malfoy, Martin, May, Mays, McBride, McFadden, Mcmillan, Metus, Midleton, Modlin, Moody, Morbide, Morelli, Mortem, Mortem, Moss, Mullins, Mullins, Murphy and Mycroft!" Slughorn called,

"Nimue Magnus Fifth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cullen Malfoy Fifth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Council cheered as he walked back to the Slytherin Table

"Jimmy Martin Seventh Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jane May Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Julien Mays First Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Roger McBride Fourth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Heather McFadden Fourth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jorge McMillan Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Makhar Metus Third Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Virginia Midleton Fourth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jaime Modlin Sixth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Alastor Moody Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wegrim Morbide Third Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Aidan Morelli Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Damek Mortem Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zen Mortem Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jodi Moss Sixth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Clinton Mullins Fourth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Benjamin Mullins Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Alma Murphy Fifth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Campbell Mycroft First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Newman, Nicholson, Nolan, O'Brien, Osborn, Peace, Phelps, Pickerin, Pickett, Pierce, Podmore, Powers, Prewett, Prewett, Prewett and Queen!" Slughorn called

"Greggory Newman First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Naomi Nicholson Fourth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Andres Nolan Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Christina O'Brien Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Manuel Osborn Third Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Louise Peace Seventh Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Edna Phelps Sixth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wren Pickerin Fourth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Joe Pickett Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sullivan Pierce Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sturgis Podmore Fifth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Salvatore Powers Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Molly Prewett First Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gideon Prewett Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Fabien Prewett Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Estrella Queen Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Raven, Renyolds, Richardson, Richmond, Robertson, Rogers, Rosenburg, Ruble, Rush, Sampson, Sampson, Sandow, Scrimgeor, Sevier, Shade, Shadow, Shadowalker, Simpson, Skeeter, Snow, Solomons, Stanley, Stone, Storm!" Slughorn called,

"Gerard Raven Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Memphis Renyolds First Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sean Reynolds Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Juan Richardson Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Javier Richmond First Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nelli Robertson Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Elijah Rogers First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oppius Rosenburg First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cason Ruble Fourth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Orville Rush Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kerry Sampson Fourth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Steve Sampson Seventh Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Claude Sandow First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rufus Scrimgeor Third Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Marion Sevier First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Briar Shade Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Noel Shadow First Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lia Shadowwalker Fourth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Felicia Simpson Fifth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rita Skeeter Second Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Verna Snow Third Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oswald Solomons First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Clifford Stanley Seventh Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cilo Stone Second Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mina Storm Second Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Talbot, Taylor, Terrell, Thorn, Tillman, Trelawny, Trice, Tucker, Tucker, Twig, Vector, Vigil, Vincent, Vixen and Vixen" Slugorn called,

"Gillian Talbot Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jackie Taylor Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Annie Terrell Third Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Moira Thorn Fourth Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Maximus Tillman Fifth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sybill Trelawny Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harold Trice First Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cole Tucker Sixth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Shawn Tucker First Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Steven Twig Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Septima Vector Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sirne Vigil Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bryce Vincent Sixth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lucius Vixen Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gabriel Vixen Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Waller, Walls, Walls, Walter, Washington, Washington, Wells, White, White, Wiggins, Williams, Willis, Winter, Wise, Wolf, Wolfe, Wood, Woodard, Woodward, Wyrm, Yates, Yuki and Zyne!" Slughorn called,

"Daniel Waller Fifth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kathryn Walls Seventh Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"James Walls Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Maia Walter First Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jessica Washington Fifth Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hannah Washington Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gilbert Wells Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Chay White Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brendon White Sixth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rebecca Wiggins Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ruby Williams First Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Wilbur Willis Seventh Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nicholas Winter Second Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Andres Wise Fifth Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Camille Wolf Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lillian Wolfe Sixth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Serafina Wood Second Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kim Woodard Fifth Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kayla Woodward Seventh Year, Current House, Ravenclaw"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yvonne Wyrm Second Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Katie Yates Seventh Year, Current House, Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Astrid Yuki Seventh Year, Current House, Slytherin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sophie Zyne Second Year, Current House, Hufflepuff"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the last student took her seat the council shared a look and smirked, Slytherin had lost very few people, and they were non-vital, Dumbledore rose to his feet and looked around at them all, "Well now we are all nice and resorted, I must tell you that everyone has been given day in which to settle in to their new or current houses, so please, all those that are new to the house follow your prefect and they will lead you to your new dormitories"

With that the council rose and Carionax nodded to Hyacinth who smirked, he leaned down to speak quietly in Ruby's ear and ask her to follow him instead of returning to the Dorm,

He walked slightly faster than Hyacinth who was leading the rest of the house back to the dorms,

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked,

"You are about to be tested to see if you are worthy of being this year's Hatchling, the role I held last year" Carionax told her, his robes flicking behind him, as they arrived at the portrait, Carionax smirked, "Serpens" and the portrait vanished, "Before you can take your place in the Hierachy of Slytherin, you will need to pass a test of sorts, I shall remain here, for if you return"

Ruby looked terrified, before realising the test was doable, as Carionax was standing next to her, she nodded and walked into the room, as the portrait reappeared Carionax leaned against the wall and listened to his own breathing, and the footsteps that were approaching, he drew his wand and held it loosly at his side, hiding in small alcove he watched as the rest of the council arrived, he placed his wand away and they too leaned against the wall,

Ten minutes later, Ruby stepped out of the room, smiling Hyacinth checked with Lord Slytherin who nodded, and the council walked inside…..

* * *

 **And done!**

 **That took forever… just glad I only had to do 200 of the 500+ character profiles I have…..**

 **And at 17 pages long it is enough**


	22. Chapter 21: The New Council

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The New Council**

* * *

"Let this, the 1st weekly meeting of the Slytherin Council, 1960 commence. In attendance, are the Keeper, Our Knights, the Lord and Duke, The Prince, Hatchling, Snakelet and Queen. Overseeing Events, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lord Godric Gyrffindor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lady Helga Hufflepuff" Hyacinth spoke as they all looked around smiling.

"So here we are once more, and I believe you recall our roles Hatchling?" Hyacinth asked, and Ruby shook her head slightly,

"That is fine" Hyacinth smiled, "I am the Queen of Slytherin, and the leader of its council, I keep order within the house and punish those that break the covens we have in place"

"I Am the Snakelet, I am in charge of matters within the house, keeping order and maintaining rules and disrupting fights, as Hatchling you will assist me with this, we will call pit justice if anyone breaks the covens" Carionax told her,

"I'm the Duke of Slytherin, my role is to make sure all Slytherin's of years 2-6 know defensive spells like, _Protego_ or _Aegis_ , I run the SDL, or Slytherin Defence League and I'm the one who recommends new knights if ours are too injured to do their duty, I am also in charge of Quidditch trials and practices… I also play the role of beater on the Slytherin team" Domenic smiled,

"I'm the Lord of Slytherin house, my role is head of 7th year, making sure they are doing as they should and assisting with approaching professors for additional couching for students if they ever fall close to failing a class, I am also the one who leads the search if anyone is out after curfew" Tompkin told her,

"I am the Prince of Slytherin, while the Snakelet is in charge of in house matters, I am scouting other houses to potentially find allies and those that would be useful to know, such as Rufus from Gry- I mean Ravenclaw" Cullen explained,

"While we have Astrid and Jared, are our current Knights , if someone openly acts against Slytherin it is one of them who issue and organise…. Or most of the time, take the role in defending Slytherin's interest, they are also in charge of teaching offensive magic in case we need them for years 2 and above" Carionax explained,

"I'm the record keeper of house points and meetings, or Keeper, I make the notes about the meetings and in those I tally our house point totals and that of our rivals. Along with who gains points and from whom they were given and the reverse, those who have lost points and for what offense and who took them" Ferox smiled as she looked up from her massive ledger.

"So now we are now all caught up, let us begin" Hyacinth smirked, "I Am glad to see the council is still whole and unfazed by the plans laid in motion, do we have any leads on how it was started?"

"I'm going to ask my sources in Gryffindor, that is the gossiping hotspot, if anyone knows, it will be them" Cullen replied,

"Except for us, we normally know most things before most people, except on this, which almost blindsided us… it is unsual how it avoided our notice so easily" Carionax mused,

"Don't worry, without an inter-house war on our hands, this year I should be able to build up diplomatic relations with the other houses, and rebuild our network of informants" Cullen smirked, "So don't worry, we shall not be blindsided again so easily"

"I pray not" Hyacinth nodded, "Now we did lose a couple of students, nothing massive, and I certainly won't mourn for the loss of Dante Dread, as long as he remains out of our way, he is no longer a concern for this council"

"That is true, I still believe it would be prudent to keep an eye on him, people like him are rarely quiet for long" Carionax replied,

"You believe he could remain problematic?" Hyacinth asked,

"He is now a… Hufflepuff" Carionax snickered slightly at this before regaining his composure, "he can no longer be disciplined by this council, no longer punished, no longer an outcaste, instead he is in Hufflepuff, where he could continue to insult, curse and be vile to all Muggleborn's" Carionax summed up,

"That could be true, he has shown he is not afraid of any punishment the teachers can deal out… I shall arrange for my acquaintances in Hufflepuff to watch him carefully" Cullen nodded,

"I Have a question" Ruby told them and Hyacinth nodded her to continue, "Did you know they were calling a resorting?"

"We found out about 7 hours before hand, around 2am" Carionax replied, "We are still awake, we made our terms and met with the headmaster"

"You've been awake for 14 hours?" Ruby asked and they smirked,

"Maybe" Hyacinth nodded, "However we will be heading to bed after the meeting ends"

"Yes you will" came Salazar voice, "14 hours awake indeed"

"We know" Carionax yawned and stretched,

"Any other business?" Hyacinth asked an they all shook their heads, "Right, meeting is over, council to bed, now!"

The council nodded and one-by-one walked outside and down the corridor, before falling into their beds.

* * *

 **(A Few hours later)**

Even though it had been very tempting the council did not worry the entire school by not showing up at dinner, they walked elegantly through the doors and to their seats which they took in silence before beginning to eat, it had been a quiet table that had greeted their arrival, however now with their council with them, the table became much more animated, Carionax watched the staff table out of the corner of his eye, checking to see if Slughorn would come down to meet this years Hatchling, and sure enough, just as Carionax was pouring himself and Hyacinth another goblet of Pumpkin Juice, Slughorn began to move,

"Come, we shall introduce you to the head of house" Hyacinth nodded to Ruby and Carionax the pair rose and walked down the narrow isle to where the portly Potions professor stood watching them,

"Ho-oh!" Slughorn called as he watched the three advance, "So, for a change we have a full council, welcome back Carionax and to you young Hatchling, I welcome you to the Snake Pit"

The three inclined their heads before walking back towards their seat before they noticed Dread scowling at them, they smirked and sat down, watching him from over the hall

"I think you are right to watch him Carionax, I believe he will be a problem" Hyacinth nodded, as they continued eating,

"I agree, I'll get Moody to watch him, from what Emerald told me earlier, most of Hufflepuff classes are either mixed with Slytherin or Gyrffindor this year" Carionax nodded,

"Building your own relations in other houses?" Hyacinth smirked,

"Naturally" Carionax smirked, "After all, Cullen could use a hand every now and then… plus you have contacts in other houses"

Hyacinth's lip twitched, "But of course, I am to be at the top of all rumours in order to filter to see what is really happening in this school"

"A wise move" Carionax nodded,

"I thought so too" Hyacinth smiled, "Anyway, we should start our elemental lessons again soon, and our Summonings"

"Indeed, I feel as though with our recent accident we may have to take summoning a little more cautiously" Cullen smirked, and Carionax laughed

"Much more cautiously" Carionax nodded, "I doubt Bal'Shi'Kal would be happy to see us again"

"I don't know, he enjoyed our first visit" Hyacinth mused,

"he may have, however I did not" Cullen sniffed, "Such heat and conditions have no respect for fine clothing"

"Of course anything below fine clothing might irritate the delicate Malfoy skin" Carionax smirked and Hyacinth laughed loudly, and then the other council members laughed, while Cullen flushed and Ruby looked around at them.

"You sound like Hyacinth, first time I met her that's what she said to me" Cullen groaned, head in his hands.

"Good to know I'm having such a positive influence on him" Hyacinth smiled, "By the way Cullen, how is your Pyrokinesis?"

"Expanding, it is slow progress, yet progress all the same" Cullen replied,

"Good, because Carionax has finished FulgurKineses" Hyacinth smirked, "And I'm nearly able to cast all Aquakinesis spells."

"Finished…." Cullen breathed,

"The last spell I needed to master it was the Chain lightning spell" Carionax smiled, "I'm thinking about moving onto Aerokinesis, the book refers to the two as similar, and it would be interesting reading"

"Indeed, I look forward to the duel of you and Cullen" Hyacinth smirked,

"I'm sure It'll be shocking" Domenic snickered and Carionax laughed,

"That it will, that it will" Carionax turned his attention to the head table, where he scanned it, though he had not noticed at first, there was an empty chair, scanning the table and ticking classes off in his mind, he realised that there was no DADA professor,

"Where's the new professor?" Carionax hissed at them and they all looked to the table and noticed the empty seat, as if reading the Slytherin council's looks, Dumbledore rose to his feet,

"A moment of your time dear students, I'm sure the eagle eyed among you have noticed the empty chair at the teachers desk, I'm afraid that the man I had planned to take over as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor has been delayed in his arrival, and so until he arrives, I shall be taking the classes"

The council shared a look of shock before schooling it and returning their calculating gaze to the headmaster,

"And I'm sure we shall help you learn as much as you can" Dumbledore smiled sitting back down, before the council burst into whispered talk

"What the hell is he playing at?" Hyacinth asked watching the all, "He could easily get anyone to fill in, yet chooses to do so himself, I mean that Flitwick guy wasn't too bad at the end of last year"

"Maybe its Flitwick that's delayed?" Cullen asked,

"I Doubt it, my father is on the Governing board, and I think the new Teachers name is something like Cousland… Dumbledore mentioned it in a meeting last month" Cullen frowned,

"So what is the headmaster planning this time?" Carionax scowled,

* * *

 **And done!**


	23. Chapter 22: Headmaster's Lesson

**And I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Headmaster's Lesson**

* * *

It was early at breakfast that found the council poring over their new schedules, all in all Carionax mused his wasn't too bad.

 _Monday: History of Magic, Free Period, Break, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Lunch, Free Period, Herbology, Dinner._

 _Tuesday: Free Period, Herbology, Break, Double Transfiguration, Lunch._

 _Wednesday: Transfiguration, Free Period, Break, Double Charms, Lunch, Herbology._

 _Thursday: History of Magic, Free, Break, Double Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lunch._

 _Friday: Charms, Free Period, Break, History of Magic, Free, Lunch, Double Potions._

 _Sunday Night: Double Astrology_

 _Slytherin Second-Year classes will be paired with:_

 _History of Magic: Ravenclaw_

 _Defence Against The Dark Arts: Ravenclaw_

 _Potions: Gryffindor_

 _Herbology: Ravenclaw_

 _Transfiguration: Gryffindor_

 _Charms: Hufflepuff._

As he checked the list again, he realised with a small smirk that he would only have to endure Dread's presence in Charms and Professor Nightingale would be watching, as he was aware of the dispute between Carionax and Dread

"I See none of us have the Headmaster today until after break, Today, when Carionax has him first, then I have his straight after" Hyacinth smirked.

"So we should gain an insight as to his plan this morning and be able to discuss possible motives at lunch" Cullen smirked,

"Indeed, if he is playing a game, he will learn that Slytherin house is not a piece in it" Hyacinth mirrored Cullen's smirk.

The group sat in silence as they eat before nodding and rising as one, exiting the Great Hall and heading towards their separate classes or the library.

* * *

 **(Defence Classroom, later that day)**

Carionax was the first one into the room, where he saw the desks vanished and Dumbledore leaning on a wall, looking at the door expectantly, he walked in calmly and faced the headmaster, Yuki invisible by his side.

 _He creeps me out, that eye twinkling is not natural_ Yuki frowned at Dumbledore and Carionax could have sworn he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker briefly to where Yuki hovered, but in a moment he was back watching the door.

 _Do you think he knows you're here?_ Carionax mentally thought, hoping Yuki would hear,

 _I am unsure, he is strong… and I sense another presence in this room, but not of this world_ Yuki told him,

 _Then we had best be on our guard_ Carionax nodded, withdrawing his wand from its holster on his arm and holding it in a loose stance,

Carionax watched as the rest of his class filed in, several Slytherin's nodded and some of the Ravenclaw's waved, he nodded at all greetings and as the Slytherin's noticed his wand, they too drew their own wand.

"Good Morning" Dumbledore said brightly, "I see that our Slytherin students are ready for class already, as this morning's lesson will be a practical one, I shall be paring people up and they will be using any Jinxes and blocking spells you can think of"

Carionax's warning senses went into overload at this and he scowled, guessing what would happen next

"Ms. Brown with Mr Stone, Mr Fudge with Mr Mortem, Mr Hunt with Ms Blooms, Ms Queen, with Ms Vixen, Ms Storm With Mr Winter, Ms Skeeter with Ms Trelawney and Ms Wyrm with Mr Motrem" Dumbledore listed before looking up, "I Appears we have an odd number of students, who is left without a partner?"

Carionax's eye twitched as he stepped forward and the Slytherin's watched with awe, they had seen him fighting Cullen at the end of the last year and new he was skilled for a second year.

"Ah Mr Greywalker" Dumbeldore smiled, "It looks like you'll be working with me, I trust there is no issue?"

 _Convent Much?_ Yuki frowned and Carionax nodded which Dumbledore smiled at,

"Very well, no harmful curses please and let us begin" Dumbledore called and the room was suddenly full of people shouting spells as Dumbledore raised his wand, Carionax felt Yuki Tense,

 _I don't like this_ Yuki frowned,

 _I know, nor do I…. can I tap into your power?_ Carionax asked and Yuki smiled,

 _Of Course!_ Yuki Beamed and Carionax felt Magic surge through him as he stepped forward, his wand drawn,

" _Stupify!"_ Dumbledore called and the red jet flew at Carionax,

" _Aegis Maxima"_ Carionax scowled as the spell hit his shield and he felt it buckle, but not break.

 _"Aqua Fluctus!"_ Dumbledore called and a jet of water flew forward and hit Carionax's shield, which shattered and sent him rolling backwards, he shook his head and stood up, _No More defending_

Carionax stepped forward only to have another Stupify sent his way, which Yuki raised a hand and stopped in midair,

" _Tempestas Tonitrui!_ " Carionax growled and a massive storm brewed in the room, lighting crashing around them, several shot at Dumbledore who blocked them with a flick of his wand, " _Ictus_ " A bolt of Lightning shot at Dumbledore from the tips of Carionax's fingers which burnt instantly, Dumbledore again blocked it and sent a non-verbal spell at Carionax, which Yuki Blocked.

" _Bombarda Maxima"_ Dumbledore called and point a short way away from Carionax, who although he leapt backwards, the explosion still caught him off guard and sending him flying backward. He stood up and felt pure rage,

 _Summon?_ Yuki asked,

"Oh Yeah" Carionax scowled, he cast a small cutting spell on his hand and flicked the blood forward, "Called in Blood, Summoned in Magic, I call you to rage forth!"

The room seemed to shake as the summoning took hold and a figure in black robes appeared with brilliant emerald eyes, staring at Dumbledore who seemed to holding it in his calm gaze

"Get" Carionax hissed and the Daemon leapt forward, claws and fangs bared Yuki stood behind Carionax, watching as the beast Attacked Dumbledore, who banished it with a flick of his wrist before sending a curse Carionax hadn't seen before at him.

Knowing better than to allow an unknown spell to hit him, he pointed his wand at the ground, " _Depulso_!" and he flew a few feet backwards and landed down just before the spell hit the ground.

" _Everte Statum!_ " Carionax called and the spell blasted Dumbledore backwards, he landed in a heap before climbing up and raising his wand, " _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Protego!"_ Carionax nodded and the shield took form and the disarming charm hit it, Carionax could feel it pressing at his shield, as Dumbledore sent another one and it too hit the shield and made it start to buckle.

" _Flipendo Tria!_ " Carionax called as he pointed his wand around and the spell flew but with a flick it hit the wall, before another disarming charm sent Carionax's wand spiralling out of his hand, and landed down in Dumbledore's hand.

"Well now, it looks like I've won" Dumbledore smiled as he examined the wand in his hand,

"This time" Carionax scowled, "Now I'll have my wand back"

Dumbledore threw the wand into the air, and Carionax allowed it to fall into his hand. He turned his back on Dumbledore and walked to the back of the classroom, where he could lean against the wall and scowl.

By the end of the lesson, Carionax was sure that he was bleeding, either that or the back of his head had a very irritating problem, deciding to step forward, he tapped the back of his head to find his hand crimson with his own blood, finding himself feeling dizzy he made for the door, and it opened to reveal the sixth year class already lining up, spotting Hyacinth he made a quick track for her, hissing about what had happened before she scowled and with a flick of her wand dragging him to the hospital wing, calling to Ferox to alert Dumbledore where she had gone.

"So what happened?" Hyacinth asked when they were out of earshot or sight of the classroom,

"Dumbledore said the lesson would be practical and that he would pair us up, however we had an odd number, so it left me and him to duel" Carionax told her as he wobbled slightly,

"What spells did he use?" Hyacinth hissed,

"Stupify, Aqua Fluctus, Bombarda Maxima, Expelliarmus And a couple i don't know" Carionax listed as they walked,

"Stupify and Expelliarmus I expected, standard duelling spells, but Aqua Fluctus is Aquakinesis, and one of the more potent spells from it, but Bombarda Maxima… that is a rarely used spell" Hyacinth frowned, "And its an O.W.L Spell, something you wouldn't have seen before"

They arrived at the Hospital Wing and Hyacinth stood watching as the matron checked him over and healed his injuries, "Tut, tut, another Duelling injury… well it is a nasty bump, you remain here for a while, I'll send a message down to your Professor to let him know, who have you got next?"

"Professor Slughorn" Hyacinth replied, and when the Matron turned a curious eye on her, she shrugged, "I Take great care to know the schedule of my entire council as well as they do"

"And that is a good thing… who was he duelling?" The Matron asked as she made her way around the room,

"The Headmaster" Hyacinth replied,

"Ah" The Matron shook her head before walking off, "You best be getting to class, I'm sure by Lunch he will be up and moving"

Hyacinth frowned and walked out, making sure to take her time.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime)**

The Matron scowled as the entire Slytherin council walked in through the doors, Hyacinth had a small gash on her head and a scowl on her face,

"He tried the same trick with me" Hyacinth hissed to Carionax who looked up,

"Interesting, so it seems we are reason he has taken the DADA Professor Position" Carionax mused,

"We'll need to step up training" Cullen frowned, "I might talk to my father, see if we can get a Time Turner to help us learn more in less time."

"It would be an interesting idea" Hyacinth mused, "And give us the upper hand"

"But why would he want to duel us?" Carionax asked,

"Not sure, it seems for now his plan remains in the shadows, but has given us something to follow and we shall to the best of our abilities" Hyacinth smirked and the council nodded, glad to have something, finally to aim towards…..

* * *

 **And done!**


	24. Chapter 23: Training with Spirits Part 1

**And Back**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Training with Spirts (Part 1)**

* * *

The Council sat down each breathing hard, it had been a week since Carionax's duel with Dumbledore and every night they had walked to the meeting room and done dozens of drills, duels and learnt new spells, many would be considered dark, by they knew they had to be armed and ready.

"Ok enough" Hyacinth called, "Cullen, your still exposing your left side too much, Carionax, too much flourishing, Tompkin, not enough power, Ruby you're doing well. Domenic you are not dodging quick enough, Jared you need to be more aware of your surroundings, Astrid, you too and Ferox, try and keep up please"

"I Hate to say this, but this is brutal" Cullen breathed as he stood up, calling on Escapaz to heal themselves, and allowing Yuki to replenish their magical supply.

"Right, once more and then dinner" Hyacinth called, and they all nodded, each getting into their duelling positions, and beginning, a volley of spells burst from every direction and then stopped in midair, before Carionax smirked, and turned to Yuki,

 _"You'll never lean this way"_ Yuki told them,

"And how pray tell do we learn then?" Hyacinth asked,

" _I Can send you to the realm where I learned to harness raw Magic, you face opponents"_ Yuki told them, " _You will learn to get a sixth sense as humans call it, to track everyone in a room, to see threats before they surface and how to fight"_

"And we won't be missed?" Hyacinth asked,

" _No-one will know your gone, there will be two large pulses, one for when you leave and one when you return, however no time will pass here, and you will not age, no matter how long you take to complete the challenge"_ Yuki told them,

"I'll go" Carionax and Cullen said at once,

"Me too" Hyacinth and Ruby nodded,

"I also" The rest called and smirked, at each other.

 _"Very well, I shall open the portals for you, but know this, these challenges are only designed for one, so only one may compete per realm…. You will be alone if you do this"_ Yuki told them, _"There will be no back-up, no aid"_

"I have to get stronger again, if that means doing so alone, I shall" Carionax nodded and as soon as the first portal appeared he ran through…

* * *

 **(The other realm)**

Carionax stepped out onto a pure white landscape, everything seemed covered in fog, hidden from view, he cast a super sensory char, on himself with a flick of his wand and muttered incantation. He could feel nothing beyond his own body, then something hit him from the side and he flew backwards, landing down and grunting in pain, before climbing up and looking around again.

He felt it again as it struck him and sent him flying backward, spinning around he leapt up and then remembered what Yuki had said, a sixth sense, how to sense danger before it showed itself, he turned on the spot, listening and he heard something that sounded like rushing wind, he was again blasted backwards, but this time, landed on his feet.

He smirked to himself and looked around, listening with every part of his body, he heard it again, the sound of rushing wind, Carionax raised his wand, _"Aegis!"_ his shield appeared before him as the wind ball struck it and could not pass, Carionax smirked, before he sensed something next to him, and in the next moment was blasted backwards again, and then once more before he stood up and scowled.

Deciding to move around he heard a hiss of wind and brought his wand up, " _Aegis!"_ the ball of wind hit the shield before the second came towards him, taking his chances he leapt into the air and released the first ball, both clashed and blasted each other backwards. Landing down he listened and this time, though he could not hear the rush of air, he knew it was coming, redoubling his _Aegis_ both balls hit it and he again leapt into the air as a third rushed at him, he landed down again and saw all three charging at him, smirking, he flicked his wand forward, he hit the three orbs and they froze, before a second spell shattered them.

He smiled to himself, before standing up, stepping forward, he felt it within moments, turning a full 180 he pointed his wand at the orb and it too froze in place, as did the one that came from his left and the one from behind him, he then shattered them all with a well-placed Stupify.

The world seemed to shift and he was standing in front of a massive creature, twelve heads roaring at him,

 _'The Legendary twelve headed Hydra, three of which breath fire, you must overcome it'_ a voice hummed around him, making Carionax sure

"Ah Dragon Balls" Carionax cursed when he saw the Hydra rearing, "So this must be one of the opponents I must face, bring it on" He ran forward and felt the Hydra's fire streaming above him, however a quickly cast _Aegis_ saved him from the fire, he stepped back and cast him mind to the Aerokinesis spells he was learning,

" _Turben_!" Carionax called and a massive gust of wind rose around Carionax, and he saw a part of it glowing orange where the fire had hit it, he pointed his wand to the sky and hissed, _"Tempestas Tonitrui!"_

A Massive bolt of lightning struck the Hydra and the glowing stopped as the beast recovered from the assault. But within then seconds the orange glow had returned, "Son of a Niffler" Carionax hissed, " _Purpura Dolor_!"

Another storm brewed up and bolts of pure red lighting blasted at the Hydra, hitting several of its heads, it roared in pain but continued its triple torrent of fire, Carionax saw the tornado he created start to fade and the fire hit a spot some fifteen inched from him, he ran forward and pointed his wand at the Hydra,

"I Am so over you, _Deletrius!"_ Carionax roared and six shots of lightning burst from his wand, each hitting their mark and the Hydra began to roar, its fire coming closer to him, growling to himself he moved forward, it was important to hold the beast off for a few seconds longer, and he would be gone. the fire was inches away, when the Hydra burst into dust and scattered around him, sighing to himself he nodded, and looked around, a massive roar split the air, sounding like a lion.

' _For the defeat of the Hydra, we gift you his knowledge of Fire Magic'_ the same voice hummed

Drawing his wand ready Carionax saw a pair of brilliant Red eyes watching him, as the fog cleared Carionax roared him anger, a Chimera stood scowling down at him, the three heads roared, and he felt himself moving backwards with the force of the roar.

 _'The Chimera, a three headed beast of legend, the head of Dragon, bared with fire and fangs, the head of a lion, teeth and claws, and the head of a goat, strong and powerful'_ the Humming voice told him

"Bloody Merlin, Yuki… I swear your trying to kill me" Carionax scowled, holding his wand ready, the dragon head roared as the lion head bared its fangs and the Goat Heat butted his head against the ground,

The Dragon head sent a jet of flames as the beast moved forward and Carionax jumped backwards to avoid it, however he felt a slight burn on his knee and leg and fell to one knee, looking up at the beast.

The beast's Lion head bit out at him and he flicked his wand arm forwards, " _Diffindo_!" Carionax called and the beast roared as the spell hit the Goat head, blood seeping from the wounds, Carionax leapt backwards and held his wand ready, seeing a jet of fire aimed at him, he knelt to a crouch and flicked his wand forward, " _Turbine Ignis!"_

Carionax's own jet of fire burst past him and hit the Goat head, which roared in agony smirking to himself he moved, and when the torrent of fire burst from the beasts Draconic Head, Carionax flicked his wand around, " _Aegis"_

The fire hit the shield and Carionax smiled as he saw it blocking everything that came its way, the Lion head them plundged in to try and rip him, however he saw it coming and sent an other cutting hex at the head, slashing one eye of the creature and causing it to wince and roar its displeasure,

" _Incendio Tria_!" Carionax called and sent a wave of flames into the creatures mouth, it shrieked, and roared, jets of fire burst through the air, and the creature reared onto its hind legs and exposed its stomach, Carionax remembered a spell vaguely from a book and raised his wand, " _Qui Hastam Argenteam_!"

A spear of shining Silver shot from his wand aimed for the creatures underside, it stuck home and the beast roared, fire bursting feet above Carionax's head, aiming his wand for the spear, he smirked, " _Ictus_!" his bolt of lightning struck the spear and the very core of the beast shocked it, Carionax saw as it opened its mouth, lighting traced its mouth and burnt both sides, however the beast didn't seem finished yet, roaring to itself Carionax saw the spear vanish as the spell faded and the beast Landed down on its four paws, Carionax scowled but noticed the beast was greatly weakened,

" _Diffindo_! _Diffindo_! _Diffindo_!" Carionax called and the three cutting hexes hit the beast's three heads, slicing into it and with a roar it collapsed,

' _With the beast dead, we gift you the ability to speak with Dragons, a rare gift even among spirits'_ the humming voice told him, ' _but I see you are injured, rest now, you shall awaken when the wounds heal, then the remaining ten await… sleep now youngling, sleep'_

Mere seconds after the sound was uttered, Carionax fell into the enchanted sleep, as soon as he hit the floor mist appeared around him and began to work on his wounds…..

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So Hydra and Chimera are down.. some more fun creatures up soon…**


	25. Chapter 24: Training with Spirits Part 2

**And Back**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Training with Spirts (Part 2)**

* * *

Carionax groaned as he sat up and looked around, feeling the patches of skin where the burns had been he felt nothing, it seems the spirits had healed him, he stood up and walked forward, the mist around him started to lift and he heard a dog like barking,

"Bloody Merlin, this better not be what I think it is" Carionax scowled as he walked forward,

 _'The Cerberus, Guardians of the Underworld, their flames power their life-force, but also becomes a fierce weapon'_

"Bloody Yuki, Bloody Spirits, Bloody Fire biased creatures" Carionax cursed as he walked forward he then noticed the massive black three headed dog, fire played around its head and down its back, it barked loudly and Carionax growled to himself before running forward, wand in hand he flicked his wand forward and sent a blast of lighting at the beast, which seemed to weaken for a second before charging up a jet of flame from the three heads, which has hastily cast _Aegis_ blocked,

Carionax rolled onto his back and aimed his wand up " _Diffindo!"_ the cutting spell hit the creature which roared and blood seeped from its wound, however a clawed Paw soon crashed down where Carionax had been laying, and had he not rolled away, he was sure it would be his own blood staining the ground.

Smiling darkly he recalled the that the creature required fire to live, and he knew that he could easily put out the fires, climbing to his feet, he stepped forward, " _Turben!"_

Wind gusted around Carionax and blasted beyond him, the fire launched by Cerberus couldn't battle the wind and ended up hitting itself, and the fires on its back seemed to weaken.

Carionax smirked to himself and aiming his wand in the air he called, _"Pluvia_!" immediately clouds appeared above the battle, and heavy rain poured from the sky, hitting the creature and dampening the flames,

Cerberus roared and thrasted but it couldn't block the downpour as the fires on its back grew smaller and smaller,

"Now to finish this, _Procellae!"_ Carionax called and a massive Hurricane burst from his wand lifting the three headed dog into the air and throwing it around and around, the fire grew dimmer and dimmer and dimmer until with a flick and muttered " _Finite Incantatem"_ both spells stood and the beast crashed down to the ground, defeated.

 _'For you effortless defeat of Cerberus, we gift you the ability of Non-Verbal casting, every spell you learn and master with an incantation, you will find a similar master of casting it without uttering a word'_

Carionax smirked and walked forward, past the form of Cerberus and he saw something that looked like a graveyard close by, he stepped inside and found it was indeed a graveyard, he looked around for his next opponent and then heard it.

Wailing, piercing screams, so high pitched it hurt his ears, clapping his hands over his ears he leapt backwards and saw it, a pale blue women dressed in white, her eyes were hollow and her mouth open calling its piercing scream.

 _'The Banshee, the wailing women, all names for here, she uses her screams to paralyze her enemies, Drive them mad or kill them outright'_

Carionax cursed silently as he watched the screeching women hover forward, and the screaming intensified, shaking his head, he scowled, Trusting on the abilities he'd been given, he aimed his wand and a jet of green fire burst from the end, striking the Banshee and setting it aflame, however the wailing beast simply screamed loudly and the fires died instantly.

Scowling to himself he ran backwards his wand trained on the Banshee as it moved closer, aiming his wand to the sky he called a bolt of lightning to strike the Banshee, but she turned her head to the sky and at the bolt was about to hit, she screamed loudly and the bolt seemed to hit a wall of sound.

"Bugger" Carionax growled as the Banshee turned back to him, _"Dracones Ignis_!"

The jet of Dragonfire burst forward, and the ground beneath it burned as it hit the Banshee, which shrieked in pain, the sound was so powerful it knocked Carionax off his feet and sent him crashing into a headstone. He stood up and wiped a trace of blood from the back of his head and stood up, " _Ingis Globus_!"

The fireball exploded a few inches away from him and Carionax was again knocked backwards and saw the Banshee advancing on him, he tried to climb up but everything ached, he saw the creature reach his side and let out a piercing shriek, after a moment it seemed to quieten, and he realised that his ears were bleeding, he forced himself to his feet and rushed backwards, he felt something press briefly against his mind and a voice in his ear,

 _"Consistere Ululae_ " Yuki's voice whispered to him and Carionax smirked, waving his wand before him he roared,

 _"Consistere Ululae!"_ Carionax called and a jet of white light stopped the Banshee infront of him, almost as if frozen,

Climbing up his pointed his wand at the creature, it still appeared to be screaming, but no sound appeared, he raised his wand and aimed for the mouth of the beast, _"Confringo_ " the spell shot from his wand and it the beast in the mouth, exploding the Banshee into small rags, in an instant the graveyard vanished and Carionax landed down, he heard as if a whisper the voice calling,

 _'The defeat of the Banshee was well done, and has surprised us all, normal mortals would fail in her clutches, for this victory, we grant you her power of the shadows, use it to hunt your enemies'_

Carionax climbed up and walked slowly forward, his ears still bleed but he was ready for the next challenge, and away from the Banshee's wailing his limbs pain was greatly diminished. Smiling to himself he walked towards the fog and heard a roar, knowing it was his next challenge he stepped forward,

 _'A Beast unlike any you have faced, the piercing tail of a scorpion, the body of a lion, the mythical Manticore_ '

Cursing silently he stepped into the area and spotted his opponent, the creature was massive, at least four times as tall as he was and the tails barb about as long as his arm, hold his wand ready he made to attack the creature, its tail slammed into the ground where he had been standing moments before but a massive claw came around at him, and he tried to dodge, but felt a large burst of pain in his stomach, looking down he saw a massive cut leaking blood, standing up ha made ready to enter battle again, growling to himself he stood up and aimed his wand forward, sending quick blasting hex he hit the beast in the face.

The attack didn't seem to have any effect, before he saw it again, the tail slamming into the ground and the paw coming around to hit him, this time however he was prepared, casting a Non-Verbal _Aegis_ spell the claws couldn't reach him and he was able to land down without injury.

 _"Umba Statur Motus_!" Carionax called and shadows rolled out from where he stood, the Shadows slowed all movement save the caster and Carionax leapt to the side, sending several cutting hexes at the creature, it tried to turn to face him but the slowed movement allowed Carionax to dodge both attacks with ease.

Carionax landed down and pointed his wand at the shadow's recalling when the spell was used against himself, " _Evoco Umbraculum!"_

The shadows rose into one massive creature, Carionax's shade slashed at the creatures hide blood appeared on the shadows claw, the Manticore stabbed at the shadows, but its tail hit nothing, however as he watched the Shade battle the Manticore, the light around them intensified for a moment and the shadow exploded. Carionax saw in an instant the tail crash to the ground where he was standing, which shattered, Carionax scowled,

" _Diffindo!"_ he called and pointing at the gap between the tail and the barb, it hit and cut off the stinger and the beast squealed in pain, aiming his wand at the beast he sent several blasting and cutting curses at it.

The barrage of curses hit the creature and wounded it, " _Caeci!"_ Carionax called and the blinding spell hit the creature which thrashed around and its claws again caught Carionax' this time his arm had the long cut down it, Carionax scowled as he raised his wand and sent a jet of fire from his wand, hitting the cut wounds and making the beast in agony as it tried in vain to hit Carionax who spun one on the spot before pointing his wand forward,

 _"Deletrius!"_ Carionax called and the spell hit the Manticore and it dissolved instantly, falling to one knee he smirked as the spirit's voice echoed,

 _'For this victory we grant you a list of ancient curses, many of which have been forgotten by most wizards… however you are injured, rest, and awaken when you are healed'_

As Carionax fell backward, he felt the mist covering his wounds and begin the process of healing him….

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So Five creatures down, seven more to go…. Eep**


	26. Chapter 25: Training with Spirits Part 3

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Training with Spirts (Part 3)**

* * *

Carionax awoke and felt his arm, finding it healed, yet still covered in dried blood was something of a relief, he stood up and looked around, before the voice answered him again,

 _'Your Hearing has been damaged temporarily, it will heal in a week, however your next challenge is ready, this one not only has size, speed, and strength advantages, but an… aerial one too'_

Carionax scowled and stepped forward, before he heard it, wings in the air, he ran forward and was met by a massive creature, the body of lion, the head, wings and talons of an Eagle, Carionax groaned, A Griffin.

It spread its wings and with a flap took off disappearing into the mist in the sky, Carionax looked around, all he could hear was the occasional beat of giant wing's, then he felt it The rush of wind behind him, he turned and saw the beast in a dive, leaping backward he was only knocked off his feet. Landing down the Griffin flew higher before coming in for another dive; Carionax stood up and growled,

"You overgrown Pidgeon, you're about to find out why it's a bad idea to fly during a Thunderstorm!" Carionax shouted, _"Tempestas tonitrui!"_

Within seconds a full blown thunderstorm was crashing over their heads, before Carionax smirked," _Purpura Dolar!"_

Red Lighting jointed the blue and tried to strike the giant bird, however it was swift and able to dodge all of the bolts, the creature kicked out and Carionax had to raise his arm to protect his head from the impact, he heard a sickening crunch from his left arm as he was thrown backwards, he landed down an raised his right hand, pointing his wand into the sky he growled out the first spell that came to mind, _"Duro!"_

The grey spell flew from his wand and missed the Griffin, however the Griffin turned to attack again, scowling he formulated some sort of plan, aiming his wand with a shaking arm he pointed his wand forward, " _Engorgio!"_

The Griffin over tripped in size and its claw missed Carionax, turned around, he flicked his wand around a nonverbal cutting charm blasting out of his wand, slashing a line up the back of the beast, it turned in the air, but couldn't dive due to the Thunderstorm around it, the bolts struck all around the two battlers, the massive Griffin dove down, and Carionax smirked, flicking his wand around over his head,

" _Ignis Went!"_ Carionax called and massive column of swirling fire surrounded him, the Griffin hit the fire and flew backwards, many of its feathers on fire. Carionax stopped the fire tornado and then pointed his wand to the sky " _Turbine Ignis!"_

The storm above the battlers seemed to morph and chane with the new spell, though the duel lighting storms still raged, new balls of pure fire rained down upon the world, the Griffin was stuck in the back and sent crashing to the ground, before it stood up again.

"So you're a tough old beast huh?" Carionax asked and his wand flicked side to side, cutting curses blasting with every flick, the Griffin was struck a dozen, two dozen, three dozen times, even though the feathers were now covered in blood and it swayed, the beast still stood, aiming his wanda t the creature he growled, " _Convertere In Hostis Caligo_!"

The ominously colourless spell struck he Griffin and in seconds it began to expand before a loud bang made Carionax cover his ears, and look up, the beast was gone, in its place a small cloud of mist.

' _As the sixth beast falls to you, we gift you its knowledge of the air and the magic of it'_

Carionax nodded and walked on, every few steps his arm gave a painful twinge where the Griffin had caught it, however he shook his arm and walked on, before he heard the sounds of loud stomping,

 _'A Creature worthy of a Hero's legend, a mindless beast and killing machine, the Minotaur….'_

Carionax stepped forward and saw it, the creature was easily twice his size with massive horns and looked like a bull on two legs, a massive twin sided axe in hand,

"Bloody Merlin" Carionax growled, and stepped into the arena, as soon as his foot was in the Minotaur charged, its axe falling where Carionax's foot had been moments before, however the nimble Slytherin had moved instantly, his wand in hand. Flicking it around he summoned a arc of Lighting and struck the creature, however the beast was unaffected.

The Minotaur began to charge again and Carionax pointed his wand at the ground, " _Bombarda Maxima!"_ the ground exploded upwards, but the Minotaur continued to charge, only a swift jump saved Carionax from being crushed, landing down on one leg he spun to face the creature, a fireball flying from his wand, the fire hit the Minotaur head on and it shrugged off the fire as if it had been a leaf, before it charged forward again, Carionax dived down to the side and it charged past, climbing to his feet, his looked over, after several of his strongest offensive spells, the creature seemed unharmed.

Racking his brain for something he found a curse, a dangerous curse…. It was labelled as his last resort, if all else failed, he would use it, raising his wand he flicked it around, " _Colidum, Confringo, Diffindo, Dimuedndo, Dolo, Duro, Excutire!"_

The list of curses and Hex's hit the Minotaur all as one, though it was knocked backwards slightly nothing seemed to work on it, and as it began to charge again, Carionax raised his wand and the spell slipped from his Manticore Curse list.

" _Avada Kadavra!"_ Carionax watched in horror as the green jet flew from his wand and struck down the Minotaur, killing instantly, standing up he felt physically ill, he could feel the death magic lingering around his wand, he stood up as the voice called to him,

' _A Dark Spell for Dark Times, when you leave this realm, it will not appear on your spell list, but you will always know it, always have it ready, the Killing Curse Avada Kadavra…. But for your defeat of the mighty Minotaur, I shall gift you the knowledge of weapon magic, the ability to make you wand become a sword, or dagger, should you find the need'_

Carionax smirked and walked forward, and found another Graveyard, quickly listening for any sound that could be the wailing of a Banshee, he relaxed slightly as he heard nothing but silence,

 _'The next is no beast or creature… the next test you shall face is against Darkness incarnate…. The Wraith…."_

Carionax's mind raced trying to recall anything he could about the Wraith, but nothing came to him, he walked silently into the graveyard, before he saw it, a human shaped figure draped in black robes, a single hand outstretched with a bone like hand pointing at him,

"The Wraith" Carionax scowled,

"So the little mortal knows, but does little mortal know what I am…. I am a Wizard who has used the ancient and powerful art of Necromancy to become immortal, you stand no chance against me" The Wraith's voice came cold and rattling.

"And like the Hydra, Chimera, Cereberus, Banshee, Manticore, Griffin and Minotaur who came before you, I shall defeat you and move on." Carionax told him, raising his wand,

"Yet nothing you have prepared for can hope to save you against me" The Wraith growled, " _Crucio"_

The spell hit Carionax unaware and he felt as if every fiber of his being was on fire, before the curse was lifted,

"The Torture curse, painful isn't it?" The wrath asked and Carionax rose to his feet, " _Ignis Globus!"_

The fireball flew from his wand and the wrath caught it in his hand as it exploded, but as with the Manticore, it did no damage.

Growling to himself Carionax pointed his wand to some shadows, and muttered, " _Fac Me Sicut Unum Cum Tenebris!"_ and Carionax was able to fade into the shadows and began to circle the wraith who scowled, trying to spot the younger wizard, pointing his wand at the Wraith he cast a Nonverbal Colloshoo jinx, preventing the undead being from moving,

"So you can sulk into shadows, little elemental wizard, but I am the shadows master, now I vanish them!" The Wraith roared and the shaodws vanished, causing Carionax to reappear, his wand trained at the back of the creature,

" _Ignis Went!"_ Carionax hissed and around the two of them the massive fire cone appeared, sending a non-verbal lightning bolt at the undead creature, who in turn blocked it, " _Crucio!"_

The torture curse missed by millimetres, and Carionax returned fire with the boiling water Charm, sending a torrent of hot water at the creature which froze it with a wave of his hand. It rose into the air and lifted himself into the air, and spikes of the ice rose with him, before firing at Carionax, who leapt to the side to dodge it, the wraith laughed and sent several jets of light at Carionax, who felt the pain of the crucio again, still refusing to scream he clenched his teeth as he fought the urge to scream in pain, then he heard, like a whisper in his head,

' _it hurts, doesn't it? You want it to stop, don't you? Then let go little mortal, let go….'_

Carionax scowled as he shook his head, determined to be defiant of his tormentor, Then the pain stopped and he stood up, looking around, he saw Hyacinth standing infront of him, _'The pain is a gift, you will be thankful for something as merciful as pain'_

The pain hit him again and then he saw Yuki appear next to her and the pain intensified, slowly the entire council stood before him circling him, always whispering,

 _'Time to let go, time to let go, time to let go'_

Carionax shook his head as the voices grew louder and louder, and louder, before Carionax looked and shouted, his magic exploding around him, the illusions of his friends vanished and they were returned to the graveyard, the Wraith watching him, Carionax drew his wand and aimed it, firing a spell off in seconds, and as it the Wraith it exploded, the look of shock still on its face..

 _'For your defeat of the undead lord, we gift you a part of his knowledge, the ability to summon the dead….'_

* * *

 **And done for now….**

 **So we've had Hydra, Chimera, Cerberus, Banshee, Manticore, Griffin, Minotaur and a wraith… what could be next?**


	27. Chapter 26: Training With Spirits Part 4

**And Back! (I solemnly swear that that Training with Spirts bit is ending soon…)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six Training with Spirts (Part 4)**

* * *

Carionax stood up and walked away from the destroyed form of the Wraith, he quickly found himself in a very large and cliff ridden forest, and drawing his wand he heard it, an echo of giant wings,

 _'One would normally find these in Egypt, but to make it trickier we have brought it into the woods… meet the Sphinx'_

"A Sphinx, brilliant" Carionax growled and walked forward, before he saw it, the body of a Lion, the wings of an Eagle, but unlike the Griffin, the head of a man, it was watching him coldly and called lowly and took off, flying around him, Carionax scowled and with three flicks of his wand, the red and Blue lighting storms had returned, and it was raining fire, He the realised his error, unlike with the Griffon, here he was in a forest, and true there was no wildlife, however there would very soon be a WILDFIRE.

Cursing his own stupidity, he was almost hit as the Sphinx leapt at him, he brought his wand around and a jet of Dragonflame burst from it, the Sphinx was hit full in the face, It flew upwards and then flew off, before returning and diving again, rolling out of the way, Carionax hit a tree and felt a burn appear on his arms, as he stood close to the three's the Sphinx dove, timing it just right he moved and the giant beast crashed into a group of trees still on fire, it rolled and landed down in the middle of the blazing forest, its wings useless to it now.

Carionax slashed his wand around and most of the fire vanish, allowing him to fight the beast, it watched him with distain and the leapt, its claws as fierce as they needed to be, however every time one came close, a silent cutting curse cut it down, the once proud beast moved backwards away from the small human, it shrieked at him and Carionax's eyes hardened, rasing his wand he flicked it and the beast was hit by a bolt of thunder, and then another, and another, until it dissolved.

Carionax turned and walked away from the burning forest, and as he walked, it faded as the voice returned,

' _And so you can see, Sometimes a powerful outer appearance holds nothing but weakness within, as is true with all Sphinx's, that is compared o what you have already faced… for the defeat of this Sphinx, I gift to you the mastery of Geokinesis, and eagerly await your next bout'_

Carionax smirked as he stood up and walked towards away from the burning forest when it vanished behind him, instead, he was atop a rocky hill, and looked around, there seemed to be nothing around, however he did not lower his guard, taking several silent step down towards the bottom of the hill, when he heard a loud roaring sound, it reminded him of his fight with the Chimera and its lion head.

As he reached the bottom of the hill the voice spoke again,

' _A Challenge unlike any you have faced before, an unpenitrable hide, claws sharp enough to rip tree's to shreds and teeth ready for a feast, the next beast you face, the Nemean Lion'_

Carionax turned his head to the top of the hill and saw that the giant lion was stood ontop of it, watching him, it roared again and charged down the hill, raising his wand the spell was already at his lips before he gave it a second thought, " _Qui Hastam Argenteam!"_

The silver spear appeared and flew forward, and as the Nemean Leapt into the air it was poised straight at the heart, however when the spear touched the hide it rebounded and nearly hit Carionax's own shoulder, leaping to the side, he avoided the initial attack, and saw the paw swipe where he stood, ducking down the paw missed, however it was back in moments.

Leaping backwards he avoided it, flicking his wand, several lightingbolts and a fireball shot from his wand they hit the hide, though like the spear, did no damage. Growling to himself he moved to strike, sending a quick _Duro_ charm, he threw a dozen spells in quick succession, bone-breaker, Jelly-Legs, Stone Veins, Stunning, Blinding, Castration, Cutting, Fireball, Lighting bolt, tripping, Explosion and disarming, each hit the beasts hide and did nothing,

Watching the lion it ran at him and he felt for the first time since he had joined Slytherin, completely helpless, nothing seemed to harm this beast, everything he did, every spell he knew had no effect, he felt his wand drop out of his hand as he fell to his knees, better to have it end now than drag it out. The lion grew closer and then his wand lifted into the air and a bright white light appeared next to him.

He closed his eye and then as he opened them, he was standing in a white room, the lion and the hill missing, he turned on the spot and the thought crossed his mind that he might be dead, musing to himself he felt someone watching him, he turned and saw Yuki watching him.

" _You Gave Up"_ Yuki told him,

"There was no point continuing, the Lion had no weaknesses, nothing I could exploit, it was hopeless" Carionax replied, a note of bitterness in his voice,

" _It's not hopeless, that is why I have… paused the challenge, the creature has a weakness, just one, its hide may be impenetrable, but there are three places it can be hit"_ Yuki replied,

"Three places?" Carionax frowned and pictured the giant lion, as it spun in his mind he realised where they were, smirking to himself he nodded, standing up and picking up his wand he smiled to Yuki, "I have a lion to kill"

" _And this time, I shall be with you"_ Yuki smirked, " _they have put you against near impossible odds, so we shall stop this challenge"_

Carionax felt Yuki's presence return to his mind and the light burst again, and he saw the lion bearing down on him, throwing himself to the side, he spun around, flicking his wand forward a sharp stick laying on the ground shot forward like a bullet out of a gun.

The stick struck home and hit the beasts left eye, roaring in pain it thrashed around and the twig snapped, Carionax could feel Yuki smirking beside him and both drew their power and aimed, the lion charged, however with only part of its vision working, it missed and landed several feet away.

Aiming his wand once more he fired a lighting spell striking the lion in the mouth, the beast swallowed the lighting and it roared in pain, standing up Carionax watched it run at him again, aiming his wand at the ground he muttered the smokescreen spell, leaping backwards, the lion's teeth bit where he had been stood, aiming his wand again, the fireball spell flew from his wand and down the beasts throat.

Carionax watched and the fireball exploded inside the creature and burnt its insides, it tried to roar but it appeared to weak,

' _Lets finish this_ ' Yuki called, and Carionax nodded,

" _Mens Lamina_ " Carionax said and his wand transformed into a sword, however he felt as it he could cast a spell if needed, as he approached the beast, he ran forward, stabbing his sword up, it pierced the roof of the lions mouth and he felt the warm gush of blood over his hand, before he withdrew the sword and muttered a quick _Finite_ so his wand returned to normal he walked away from the great beast.

' _You've learnt some new tricks'_ Yuki told him and he nodded, waiting for the voices' return

' _A-amazing, we have never seen a mortal get this far in the challenge, for this victory, we grant you the knowledge of wandless magic, similar to the non-verbal from your defeat of Cerberus'_

Carionax smirked and then heard Yuki growl,

 _'What else have you faced?'_ Yuki growled,

"Hydra, Chimera, Cerberus, Banshee, Manticore, Griffin, Minotaur, Wraith and Sphinx" Carionax listed,

Yuki growled to himself and kept silent.

Walking forward he found himself in a large field covered with clouds,

' _With your previous victories, we were hard pushed to find two creatures hard enough for you, but I think we have done so… so this creature is the Thunderbird, be warned they are more powerful than they let on'_

"Do you know who that is Yuki?" Carionax asked as he looked around for the Thunderbird.

' _A hunch'_ Yuki replied,

Before he could reply, Carionax leapt backwards as the ground at his feet exploded with a bolt of lightning, landing down he saw the clouds part and a giant navy blue bird descended, the entire body seemed to be covered by lightning bolts and its eyes were electric blue.

' _This'll be fun'_ Yuki smirked and Carionax ran forward, casting several protective spells over himself, he saw another bolt aimed for him, it struck him, but his lighting shield aborbed the worst of it, aiming his wand he shot the bolt back with a bit of added power and it hit the Thunderbird, which cawed.

"A Battle of lighting" Carionax smirked, "The Incarnate of Lighting against a Master of Fulgurkinesis"

The bird sent another bolt of lighting at Carionax, who spun around to dodge it, and fired off one of his own, it struck the bird and it shot of bolt after bolt, each shot was matched by one of Carionax's own, the lightning seemed to charge the very air around them and the ground cracked and burnt at Carionax's feet, however neither gave up.

Carionax smirked as he felt Yuki charging up for one massive spell and did his best to hold the beast off, then he felt in, Yuki was ready, charging up his own power, he fired his most powerful lightning bolt ever and it struck the beast, steam rose from the points it hit and the beast fell.

It crashed into the ground and left a massive crater where it landed, the Thunderbird cawed before its head rolled backward.

"You were a worthy opponent" Carionax smiled,

' _Again and Again I am amazed by how you have done mortal, for this victory however, we gift you not knowledge or skills, but something entrusted to us by the human Lord Salazar Slytherin, the Dagger of Salazar Slytherin, I believe he would consider you worthy of wielding it.'_

The dagger appeared on the ground and Carionax raised it to inspect it, Yuki clicked his finger and a belt appeared that he could attach it to. He felt himself move a giant chamber, looking around it looked like the one he had faced the Hydra in,

' _So you have faced ever test we have set, every time I believed you would fail, however time and again you have given me an amazing battle to watch, and I hope the final will be no different, you have faced the King of Land with the Nemean Lion, The king of the Dead with the Wraith, the King of the Sky with the Griffin, so now you must face the final king on our field, one far more deadly than any other, infact, it is probably the most deadly beast in the mortal world….'_

 _'I Have a really bad feeling about this'_ Yuki told Carionax who nodded

 _'Just one look from this beast and you will be dead…. Now mortal face the king of Serpents… the Basilisk'_

As the words hit him, Carionax could only think of one response,

"Ah… shit"

* * *

 **And done for now…**

 **So we come down to the final fight… and the very soon end of the Training with Spirits section**


	28. Chapter 27: Training With Spirits Part 5

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven Training with Spirts (Part 5)**

* * *

Carionax listened as he heard the Baslisk start to move around, trying to find him. He stood with his back to a pillar and breathing hard, Yuki was able to watch for the Giant serpent and saw it move past,

' _Fifty-Seven feet… just a bit smaller than the one hiding at Hogwarts'_ Yuki mused,

"There's one at Hogwarts?" Carionax asked,

' _Indeed, its in a room mortal's call, the Chamber of Secrets'_ Yuki mused, and Carionax scowled, ripping his Slytherin tie from around his neck he fashioned himself a blindfold and drew the Dagger of Salazar Slytherin, stepping out to face the untameable beast he held the dagger ready.

He felt it try and bit down where he stood and leapt to the side, having to trust his sixth sense would hold he flicked the dagger upwards, and the Basalisk hissed at him, he then leapt to the side as the Basalisk struck at him again. Holding the dagger in front of him he listened and heard it swing its tail around,

Trying to dodge Carionax was caught and sent flying crashing into a pillar he slid down and landed there, his ribs ached and the Balalisk slithered closer, standing up he drew the dagger closer to himself and whispered, " _Iatius"_

The daggers blade grew until it resembled more of a sword, swinging it around he caught the snake again and moved forward, stabbing to the side, he heard the Basilisk hiss and then try and bite him, he dodged it and leapt into the air, he drew his wand and pointed it where he believed the Basilisk to be, _"Coniunctivitis!"_

The spell hit the Basilisk in the eye and it roared as its eye became covered,

" _Finish it!"_ Yuki called and Carionax tore off his make-shift blindfold and ran forward, leaping into the air he held the dagged aloft and stabbed down through the Basilisk's skull, the beast thrashed and Carionax was thrown off, however within seconds, it collapsed dead.

Walking over he withdrew the dagger and the blade returned to its normal length, sheathing it away, he turned to watch as it faded, and a women stood in its place, long blond hair flowed down her pale face, brilliant blue eyes watched him and a white robe seemed to flow like water,

" _And so the final test falls to you, congratulations, Mr Greywalker"_ She told him, and Carionax realised this was the person who had been watching his challenge, _"I have been most impressed by your skill, determination and power, and for this I commend you, and in turn gift you the knowledge of the serpent tongue"_

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Carionax asked,

 _"I?"_ the spirt asked with amusement, _"I Am Har'Sha'Iar, the Queen of spirits, I hear you have already met my brother, Bal'Shi'Kal?"_

Carionax watched as she chuckled at him, " _I Am not surprised that you are shocked at me being queen, however we are at peace for now, so my role is nothing more than waving and smiling, I saw someone was taking the test of Twelve and decided to be the watcher, I must say you are one of the strongest I have witnessed… and I believe you truly to be worthy of soul bonding with the Spirit of magic whom calls himself Yuki"_

"Thank you Queen" Carionax bowed and he stood up watching her,

 _"And now like my brother I gift to you two things, the ability to come here at will. And a warning: The Shadows are growing Mr Greywalker, and the Dark Lord holds no mercy for those he believes unworthy, he has anchors that lock him to your world and believes himself immortal, however his bane is coming, as pure as he is dark, a light in the shadows, a fresh Dawn in the shadows"_ Har'Sha'Iar told him with a smile.

Carionax stored the speech in his memory and then nodded, "I thank you for these gifts"

" _You are welcome little Mortal, now return to your realm, you have much to do"_ Har'Sha'Iar told him with a bow and with that he felt himself thrown onto solid ground, looking around he found himself in the Slytherin Council room, he and Yuki were alone, and they looked around,

"Where are the others?" Carionax asked,

" _They are all on their last tasks"_ Yuki told him, and Carionax saw Lord Slytherin watching him,

"Lord Slytherin" Carionax inclined his head,

"Ah finally one of your returns, there has been an infernal banging on the portrait since you just after you left" Salazar replied,

Scowling Carionax moved silently to the door, his wand drawn, opening it with a flick he pointed his wand at the person standing before him, recognising him as Fourth Year Dillon he lowered it slightly,

"Carionax, there's an Argument in the Common room" he called and Carionax scowled, walking forward swiftly he called the password and the door opened, he stepped inside and saw Pandamonium, people were everywhere shouting and screaming, some spells flew over his head.

Drawing himself up to his full height he roared, "SILENCE!"

Everything stopped as they turned to face him, "What in the name of Lord Slytheirn is going on? I believed you all above this petty fighting, or are you Naïve little Gryffindors in those Slytherin silks?" Carionax asked, as he walked into the room, his torn robe and blood stained appearance intimidating them, "Well, is no-one going to tell me why you were acting like a bunch of baboons?"

"Some people were questioning why we listen to the council, they believed we should only listen to the head of house, and that the council should be removed, others were fighting to defeat our council" Cilo Stone told him,

"And who began the argument about the council?" Carionax asked and a seventh year stepped forward, their wand in hand,

"I did, the council is a sham, and we do not need you to command us" the Seventh year smirked,

"Oh?" Carionax raised an eyebrow, "And what leads you to this conclusion?"

"Well your all weaklings, overseen by none and think yourselves strong" the seventh year replied,

"Oh?" Carionax again raised an eyebrow, this time he smirked, "Then you should have no problem with a duel, I am a representative of the council, and if you can defeat me, I shall stand down… I'm sure the others would agree to the same deal"

The Seventh year smirked, and Carionax drew his wand,

"Zach, are you sure you're doing the right thing, he's a second year" Dillon Hunt asked,

"I'm sure, little bastard is cocky, and I'll show him true magic" Zachary told him, and the room seemed to clear a space for the two, Carionax got into his duelling stance and smirked,

' _One Spell_ ' Carionax told Yuki who nodded,

" _Stupify!"_ Zachary called, And Leaping upwards, Carionax dodged the spell, he flicked his wrist forward,

 _"Ictus!"_ Carionax called and the lighting shot from his fingers instead of the outstretched wand, it hit Zach in the chest and sent him flying backwards, crashing into a wall as Carionax landed down nimbly, the door opened and Cullen, Hyacinth and Ruby rushed in, and they locked eyes with Carionax and then to the unconscious Slytherin on the floor, at the appearance of the council most senior members, the crowd disappeared silently.

After quickly briefing them on what had happened, They stood together, as Tompkin, Domenic, Jared, Astrid and Ferox all returned, as Zachary awakened he saw every member of the council had their wands pointed at him, each of their owners sitting down in one of the chairs,

"Good evening!" Hyacinth smiled brightly, "I hear you don't like the council!"

The look on Zachary's face made them all want to laugh, however they remain composed, and imperious

"Of course I don't, I mean look at you, you pretend to be strong, but inside your weak cowards" Zachary called,

"Shall I summon Emerald to deal with him?" Ferox asked, and Carionax nodded, Ferox drew the summoning circle in the air and pushed some Magic forward, from the shadows a pair of brilliant emerald eyes appeared in the shadows, and as Emerald the panther stepped out of the shadows Zachary screamed trying to draw his wand only for it to be wandlessly and silently sent flying out of his hand.

The Panther swiftly transformed into Lord Slytherin, and the council bowed, "So you question my council?"

"I question their loyalty to our Slytherin heritage, and their power, my lord is stronger than even them combined!"

"Your lord?" Carionax asked,

"My Lord… he approached me during the summer, killing my parents…. I saw his power and it was magnificient, I became one of his knights and we are going to uphold the true values of Slytherin house, not the tainted version you preach!" Zachary called,

Carionax's memory instantly flicked back to the warnings that Bal'Shi'Kal and Har'Sha'Iar had given him,

"Voldemort" Carionax voiced and Zachary's eyes went wide,

"You dirty his name with your unworthy tongue, he is the dark lord!" Zachary called,

"So you worship a heretic dark lord who has a passion for killing muggleborns?" Hyacinth asked, "Council, I think it is time to show him our darkside" Hyacinth smirked, and the senior council (Minus Ruby) rose as one and stepped forward, each drawing out their wand, a quick cutting spell and their blood hit the ground, before rising up and forming a seal behind them,

"Time you lost yourself" Carionax called,

"To the shadows" Cullen smirked,

"This is the ultimate punishment we can deal" Hyacinth smirked, as a Daemon stepped out from behind them, "Get"

The Daemon leapt at the figure before them and the council turned away and after five minutes, the Daemon had left, along with Zachary's sanity.

"This is the ultimate Punishment we can give, to those who follow the Dark Lord, and this is the dark side of the Slytherin council, if you thought us nice, if you thought us friendly or weak… know this, we can and will keep order within this house… no matter the cost…." Hyacinth whispered to Zachary, as she stood up and the light flicked off, leaving half of the council's faces in darkness…..

* * *

 **And done**

 **And so the scary side of the council surfaces…. Showing even they have their darkside…..**


	29. Chapter 28: Letters from the Light Side

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Letters from The Light Side**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Zachary had faced the council and no-one dared question them, as it had become school wide news that he had lost his mind, it was mere rumours that the council had caused it, though the council denied any hand in it they openly stated they praised whoever (or whatever) had done it.

The council themselves had decided to keep a low profile for the remainder of the year, so Carionax had started to join a study group, though thanks to his training with Hyacinth, Cullen and rest of the council, he was by far the most advanced at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, so the only ones he joined were for Herbology and History of Magic,

It had felt good to be around people his own age for a while, but he still preferred the hours the council was locked in their room either training or managing the house. However no matter what he focused on, his mind kept casting itself back to the two warnings he was given, even their new DADA professor, Professor Ekbin Cousland couldn't stop him thinking of them,

' _Voldemort is coming, and although he will mark one as his equal, it shall not be he who destroys' the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord will fall to the hands of one he despises above all others._

 _' The Shadows are growing Mr Greywalker, and the Dark Lord holds no mercy for those he believes unworthy, he has anchors that lock him to your world and believes himself immortal, however his bane is coming, as pure as he is dark, a light in the shadows, a fresh Dawn in the shadows'_

The council had put much together from their research into these two warnings, it was clear that Voldemort was also the Dark Lord, and had Anchors to the world which he believed to make himself immortal, but he wasn't and he would fall at the hands of one who he hates above all others, someone as pure as he is dark… so it could only be a Light Lord, or so Cullen had said.

The only problem with this was the last Light Lord died over 350 years ago, and none of the book they had found said how a new one was selected, they had tried to approach Professor Binns, however he had tried to talk to them about Goblin wars, and so had abandoned that attempt and they knew that they could not ask either Lord Malfoy or Lord Flint as they were both considered dark families.

And so the they were stuck, knowing that Dumbledore would want to know why they were researching sure an obscure title from many years ago, however they had decided to drop it for now, instead they had decided to write a letter to a pureblood light family requesting information on Light Lords and their history, however they had decided to use Carionax's name as theirs were well known in Slytherin.

It had been seven days since they sent the letter and when the post came they saw a snowy owl land down in front of Carionax, who withdrew the letter, and gave the owl a treat he'd been carrying in his pocket and it flew off,

As he opened it he read the messy scrawl,

 _Dear Carionax Greywalker,_

 _I apologise it took so long to reply to your letter to myself, how the subject is not featured in many books, and so I have had to do some research, however I believe I have come up with a suitable answer to your question,_

 _In Short, when a Dark Lord, or someone declaring themselves to be the for mentioned title, such as Dark Lord Ignotus Black in 1498 or Dark Lord Alphard Malfoy in 1089, a council of Lords of both the Light and Dark side are summoned, and presented with worthy persons._

 _The presented give their case and after all have been heard the council selects the one they believe to be the best choice, it is usual for that person to be what the for mentioned Dark Lord despises, such as the case in 1498 when a Vampire was selected, or 1089 when a Muggleborn was chosen._

 _The Lords of all pureblood houses are selected; the ones I know are the following:_

 _Avery, Black, Blishwick, Brown, Burike, Carrow, Crabbe, Crouch, Doge, Dumbledore, Fawley, Flamel, Flint, Gamp, Gaunt, Goyle, Greengrass, LeStrange, MacDougal, MacMillian, McGonagall, Malfoy, Moody, Nott, Parkinson, Peverall (Extinct), Potter, Prewett, Prince, Roiser, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Slughorn, Travers, Urquart, Weasley and Yaxley_

 _If you like, I hold an annual Christmas party, and if you attend I can make some introductions, the current head of the Flamel Family, Nicholas Flamel always attends and is eager to meet young minds that need filling._

 _I would also extend the offer to the group of friends you mentioned, just as long as they all kept their dignity and showed respect.._

 _Do let me know by return Owl,_

 _Yours in magic,_

 _Lord Fleamont Potter_

"What does it say?" Hyacinth asked snatching the letter and reading it through several times, "The Potter ball, you got the SLYTHERIN COUNCIL an invitation to the POTTER BALL!"

Carionax slipped backwards slightly and Cullen roared with laughter, "I think it would be fun, and a good place to make contacts in the light."

"No doubt it would be fun, but what would they say if a bunch of students, some of whom are from dark families, agree to attend?" Hyacinth asked,

"It's a light family, they'd think we were trying to rebel against our forebears dark past and embrace us" Cullen shivered, "I think we should go… "

"We'll decide in the next council meeting" Carionax told him, head on the table, "Someone please tell me we have a break soon"

"Next week" Hyacinth replied, "By the way, is it just me or does Professor Cousland have a temper issue?"

Carionax cast his mind back to his last lesson with the man, he had chosen to continue Dumbledore's lesson type of drill like duelling, which nearly every lesson, Carionax was able to come out ontop, occasionally one of the Ravenclaw's would use a spell he didn't know and it would throw him off, they realised that this was the way to win and spent nearly every free moment in the library research, however nearly all the books they checked, the Slytherin council had a copy of in their meeting/training room, however the teacher didn't seem to like the Slytherin's and if any of them did anything, he was instantly on the offensive.

"He does seem rather… volatile" Carionax nodded, "If he gets too bad we can put him down a peg or two"

"Indeed" Hyacinth smirked

* * *

 **(Slytherin council meeting room, 4 days later)**

The council had been debating the Potter Ball invitation for over an hour, Cullen, Carionax, Ruby and Ferox though they should go, however Hyacinth, Tompkin, Domenic, Jared and Astrid though it would be too dangerous,

"We can defend ourselves, plus we could ask Professor McGonagall to go as well, as I hear it she is the current head of the McGonagall family and that is a light declared family" Cullen told them,

"Its true, perhaps we could also convince Professor Slughorn to come as well" Carionax mused,

"So take two teachers with us to what, get them injured?" Hyacinth asked,

"Your making sound like it would be as if I went walking wandless in to a Walpurgis Knight meeting" Carionax replied, "We have Yuki and Escapaz, if Carionax can fight a Hydra, he can face the lightside"

"I agree, fine we'll agree to go, however we will not hide that we are Slytherin's, we are his council and should show it" Hyacinth told them,

"Agreed" Cullen nodded, "I'll go and ask Sluugy see if he'll come, Carionax, will you as Professor McGonagall?"

"Sure" Carionax shrugged,

"Then council dismissed, Cullen, Carionax go and speak to the two of them, I'll start getting our outfits together" Hyacinth smiled and rushed off,

* * *

As he walked into the Transfiguration classroom, he saw Professor McGonagall marking an essay he recognised easily, she nodded and marked it with an 'O', she looked up as she moved it to the side and a tiny smirk crossed her lip,

"Mr Greywalker, something I can help with?"

"Ah, Professor, I've been doing some independent research regarding Lords and titles, some of the information was not in the Dark Family libraries, so I sent a letter to one of the light family heads" Carionax began,

"Oh?" Professor McGonagall asked,

"And I got a reply, but there was also an invitation attached to attend a Christmas Ball, along with the rest of the Slytherin Council" Carionax continued, "As they are light families… we wondered if maybe you would come as well… as a sort of extra defence"

"And which party is it?" Professor McGonagall asked,

"The Potter Christmas Ball" Carionax replied,

McGonagall looked shocked for a moment and then nodded, "I had already received my invitation, and was planning to attend. As long as you can have one other teacher there, I see no problem being your proxy in the Ball"

"We have asked Professor Slughorn" Carionax told her and she smiled slightly,

"Then I shall meet you in the entrance hall come December 18th" McGonagall smiled,

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **So next chapter we can meet Harry's Grandparents!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Potter Christmas Ball

**And Back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Potter Christmas Ball**

* * *

It was the night of the ball, and not for the first time since sent the reply accepting the gracious invitation to the ball, he wondered why he did this to himself, the rest of the council was gathered in the entrance hall after barking orders at the house to behave, lest they face an angry council.

Slughorn was also with them, each of them wearing an outfit of dazzling emerald, Carionax wearing the rings that he had been gifted. They saw Professor McGonagall walking down the steps and arrived, she was wearing a dress made of emerald silk, Hyacinth smirked as they realised they were all colour coordinated,

"Well, let us be off" McGongall called,

"Did Albus put up any protest?" Slughorn asked,

"No, he believed it would be good for your council to associate with a light family or two" McGonagall replied, and she held out a small book, each placed their hand on it, Carionax having been informed how Portkey's worked and she tapped it with her wand, "McGonagall"

The Portkey flashed and they were pulled into the twisting vortex, they landed down with a thump and only thanks to Yuki (who Hyacinth insisted they bring with them and be visible for the entire evening) that they all did not fall in mud, each holding their invitation, they walked up to the large Potter manor, they saw a wizard checking invites and they held theirs out and he scrutinised it before allowing them past, as they walked in they were almost blinded by the brightness of the room beyond them, the entire room was painted white and faux snow fell from the ceiling, people spoke happily and unaware who had walked through the door.

McGonagall and Slughorn walked off to socialise with the guests the council split up, however always kept the others in view, Carionax was grabbing a glass of Pumpkin juice when he saw a man arguing with Hyacinth, he crept closer,

"I still don't agree Minister, Dementor's shouldn't be allowed to breed, let alone have a breeding program" Hyacinth told the man,

He was tall and had wavy brown hair, with black eyes, his skill was pale and slightly greasy and had a wheezily voice, "Well my dear Flint, I don't care what you think I am Minister of Magic, not you. And I believe it would be a wonderful idea to breed an army of Dementor's, if only to stop the rumours of that Dark lord currently operating out of Albania"

"Ignatius, stop arguing this is a party, go an enjoy yourself you fool" Called a voice and Carionax saw a man with Brilliant black eyes and messy black hair walking towards, then, he carried a walking cane with a lion atop it, two brilliant rubies for eyes. He wore a robe of deepest Ruby and wore a pair of glasses,

"Very well, it is your party after all, Lord Potter" Ignatius walked off and Lord Potter turned to them, he looked them up and down and then smiled,

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure, Lord Fleamont Potter" he held out his hand and Carionax shook it,

"Carionax Greywalker" Carionax bowed his head, "I must thank you for the invitation"

"Ah, so here's where you've been skulking, there are so many of the Lords who have heard about you, particularly after the light brawl last year" Lord Potter smirked, "And this must be one of your friends"

"Lord Potter, I come in peace in this holiday period, meaning no harm, nor offering no violence" Hyacinth recited,

"Ah, someone from a dark family I see" Lord Potter replied, "Well it is Christmas time, as long as you keep you word you may stay."

"Thank you Lord Potter" Hyacinth bowed,

"May I have your name?" Lord Potter asked,

"Hyacinth Flint" Hyacinth replied, and he smiled,

"You know the Pureblood verse very well Ms. Flint, I do hope you enjoy the party" Lord Potter smiled and walked off, "Come on Mr. Greywalker, so many people to meet, so little time!"

Rolling his eyes to Hyacinth they walked forward, he was introduced to the head of the Weasley family, Septimus who seemed shocked that a Slytherin would be willing to be seen with the Lord Potter. He had brilliant red hair that Hyacinth had said hurt her eyes.

He also me the Lord Cypres Brown, Lord Wulfric Crouch, Lord Elphias Dodge, Lord Moody, Lord Billius Prewett and Lady Elieen Prince, the last of who **m** gave some very useful potions advise and was deep in discussion

He was just learning against a wall watching people dance when Hyacinth and Cullen arrived, "We've just Escaped Lord Shacklebolt, he's head of the Auror Office and thought we were working to interrupt the party.

"Oh the fun!" A voice called and they turned to see someone Carionax hadn't seen before, but Cullen and Hyacinth tensed, the man himself was dark in skin and hair with brown eyes. He wore bright purple dress robes. Carionax plastered on his most diplomatic look and stepped forward,

"Lord Shacklebolt I presume" Carionax held out his hand but it was knocked away with a cane,

"You presume correctly filth" Lord Shacklebolt replied, watching him, "This is a party for those of us who live in the light, you whom dwell in the darkness, be gone"

"I would, however I think it would upset our host, after all he did send our invites" Carionax replied, his eye flicking for the briefest moment to where Yuki stood with the rest of the council, he saw the look and brought the rest of the council over.

"You lie" Lord Shacklebolt told them, his voice barely louder than a hiss,

"Do I?" Carionax asked, his hand resting on his wand, just in case.

"Ah here you all are!" Came a calling voice and a women with brilliant blonde hair and chestnut eyes walked over, she wore blinding white dress and a ruby pin in her hair, a small child in her arms, asleep

"Lady Potter!" Lord Shacklebolt inclined his head and the council bowed to her,

"My husband said you like to keep hidden, but this is a party and I would be devastated if at least one of you did not dance tonight" Lady Potter smiled, as she turned to walk away and then looked over her shoulder, "Oh and Henry, I expected better of you than to pick on children"

Lord Shacklebolt frowned and walked off, sighing slightly Cullen offered his hand to Ruby and they walked towards the dance floor,

Ferox was swiftly whisked away by Tompkin, and Jared danced away with Astrid, Domenic took one look at Hyacinth and muttered something about getting a drink, Carionax smirked as he watched the council dance, while several of the crowd joined in or clapped, his eye flicked to Hyacinth and she seemed to smile contently at the dance floor.

Waying his options he sighed, "Would you like to Dance Hyacinth?"

Her eyes darted to him and watched, as he held out his hand in the perfect Pureblood pose, she smiled slightly, "One dance"

"It will be a pleasure" Carionax smiled as the pair walked onto the dance floor as a the beat of a waltz, bowing to one another they took their pose and began, Hyacinth started to smirk,

"Someone's been getting lessons" Hyacinth told him,

"Blame the Prince, he believed it vital for my 'Pureblood Culture' lessons" Carionax replied,

"So you've been dancing with Cullen?" Hyacinth smirked,

"No... Yuki" Carionax added as they continued and Hyacinth laughed, and as the music came to a close they bowed to each other again before walking to the drinks table where a stunned Cullen stood,

"Your lessons have been paying off, it was passably entertaining to dance with you" Hyacinth told him as she took a sip of her, "And I would not be too adverse to the idea of doing it again sometime"

"Then I shall certainly ask you again next time we're invited to a massive pureblood Ball" Carionax replied and Hyacinth smirked, before walking off,

"You got Hyacinth to dance, how in the name of Merlin did you get Hyacinth to dance?!" Cullen asked,

"I offered and she accepted" Carionax shrugged, "It wasn't that hard" with that he walked off, a single glass of pumpkin juice in hand.

The rest of the party went smoothly and by the end, many of the families had compliment the Slytherin council, and advised them they were always welcome at their Balls and parties, and they should expect to receive letters aplently regarding the events.

Each of them sighed as they walked out, followed by Professor McGonagall and a slightly off-balance Slughorn to where Dumbledore would be waiting to apperate them back to school.

"Did that man from the Prophet interview you to?" Cullen asked Carionax who nodded,

"He seemed fascinated by us" Hyacinth smirked,

"Well it's not every day that people from proclaimed dark families are at a light family Christmas Ball" Carionax mused and Hyacinth smirked in reply,

"Still I wonder if we'll ever return…" Cullen asked as the three turned to the Potter Manor

* * *

 **And Done!**


End file.
